


The Wanderer

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Parent(s), My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanderers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Madison has lost everything, her home, her best friend, her father and herself. Filled with rage and her own self pity, she runs from the one thing she has left, Sarah Lyons, and straight into the arms of the fierce Ranger, Reilly.Its not all smooth sailing for our Lone Wanderer as she has to overcome her own failings and decide just who has really captured her heart.





	1. Assault on the Statesman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own fallout or any of the characters involved.
> 
> Reilly needs more love! There was so much more that could have been done with that quest line in game. They could have been a real faction! Sarah Lyons is in this cause Sarah Lyons is just amazing.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Lone wanderer, Maddie, was something different. A last bastion of hope in the desolate wasteland, fearless and righteous. She was celebrated among the wastelanders, a living legend. She wandered from here to there, rebuilding settlements and helping anyone who asked her. From delivering letters to liberating big town. That was Maddie. She was fair and just, and people just didn't get her. She hated everything wrong with the world. Slavers, raiders and their ilk but she had immense compassion for everyone who struggled daily in this desolate wasteland. Then the Enclave came, and they murdered her father in front of her and Maddie learned the hard way, nothing was ever going to be the same again. 

Maddie was working her way through the Mall, enjoying the sights of the ruined city, taking her hurt and anger out on the creatures infesting what was once the seat of power of one of the greatest nations on the face of the planet. She meandered through the ruins, grieving the loss of her father and lover whilst battling her own inner turmoil. 

She was ignoring the brotherhood and their call to arms, Sarah Lyons and her pride the only beacon of light in her dark existence but Maddie couldn't face her, her stupid tryst with the woman with the golden mane and sparkling eyes keeping her far far away from the Citadel. It's not like she hadn't dealt with this before, she just couldn't this time. For a long time Maddie pined for Amata, the one sided relationship effectively breaking Maddie after she killed the overseer and left the vault. She was only trying to protect her best friend from the horrific beating she was seconds away from receiving but things escalated.

Maddie would never forget Amatas cries over her father's cold, lifeless body, screaming for her Daddy. Maddie was haunted, unwilling to experience that hurt and anger again. Now with the current threat from the Enclave and the pressure from the Brotherhood of Steel she was on the run, fearing the same situation with Sarah. Not that she would kill Elder Lyons, but the potential heartbreak of watching Sarah die was enough to force Madison on the run. So here she was, hiding in the ruins of Washington D.C. thoroughly miserable without Sarah, the only comfort she had left in this broken world. 

Underworld truly was grim. Maddie winced at the stench of rotting flesh. A city of conscious decomposing humans, no wonder it smelled like the aftermath of battle. Maddie surveyed her surroundings as one of the ghouls slinked his way over. Winthorpe was his name. 

He said the usual scripted greeting; don't make trouble, keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong and no hate crimes. Maddie got the message loud and clear and before long was trading with the local vendor, Tulip, swapping bullets for stimpaks. 

She'd been grazed by a stray Mutie shot, just along the top of her ear through her gorgeous blonde hair. Thankfully the hulking yellow giants accuracy was a little off. Must be due to the huge hands that accompanied the twisted and enlarged human form. 

"Stimpaks ain't gonna cut that smoothskin, Docs at the end of the hall, he'll stitch that right up." Maddie handed Tulip a fistful of caps for her purchases and headed down the hall, Tulip shouting after her "come back soon… Please." 

She entered the clinic, aptly named The Chop Shop and was surprised to see that except for one other unconscious woman she was the only one there. The woman was definitely not a ghoul, she could tell that much. Her fiery orange hair gave that away but her other features were hidden as she had her back to the room. Maddie was transfixed. Who is she? Why is there another smoothskin in Underworld? 

The physician, Doctor Barrows, broke her silent reverie, he seen the wound right away and already had a needle and thread in hand. Maddie groaned as he sutured her skin back together and cleaned the blood from her face revealing baby blue eyes and perfect pink lips hidden under a veil of gore. 

After he let her go, she studied her surroundings. She was a little disconcerted to see windows overlook a pen for glowing ones, extremely radioactive ferals who wouldn't hesitate to rip her limb from limb. 

Everything else in the room was what you'd expect to find in a wasteland clinic. It was nicer than both Megaton and Rivet City she thought to herself absentmindedly then her eyes were drawn back to the comatose redhead. "who is she?" she asked the doc 

"Reilly, at least that's what it says on her combat armour. She was in pretty rough shape when she was brought in here but she's stable. I'm sure the rest of Reilly's Rangers will come looking for her and pick her up in time." ''Reilly's Rangers huh? Think you can wake her up? The Lone Wanderer wants a word with her." 

The doc stepped back in awe, realising just who this kid in busted up Talon Company merc armour was. No matter how much he revered her, he couldn't put Reilly at harm and simply said no, much to the wanderers chagrin." Fine." she snarled back at him," I'll do it myself." Maddie had learned a lot from James, her late father, and calmly she strutted over and administered her drug of choice. Psycho. Straight to the heart. 

Reilly woke up screaming. Rage and pain flooding her system as she thrashed on her back. The explosion that sent her here flooded the forefront of her memories as she howled in torment. Feeling each piece of shrapnel enter her again. 

The psycho coursing through her veins filled her with a bloodlust unlike any she had felt before. She flailed her fists and connected. 

A skull. Someone in front of her. 

She howled again and faced piercing azure eyes. Staring into her soul. She stilled. Fighting the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Another needle and calm washed over her. It must have been Med-X, the pain was gone and suddenly the roaring in her ears, like waves crashing on the shoreline gave way to silence. 

"Can you hear me?" Maddie's gentle voice crashed through the eerie silence. Reilly nodded, her mind still foggy from the meds. "Can you tell me your name?" Reilly was quiet for a moment then spoke in the faintest of whispers "Reilly." "Good, you remember who you are, that's a start. What happened to you to end up here?" 

Reilly looked into the strangers eyes and seen the most peculiar mix of compassion and kindness hidden in the cerulean depths. She instantly felt at ease. 

Reilly began her tale with a croaky timbre to her voice. "We were leading an assault on the statesman Hotel in downtown D.C, what should have been routine went to shit very quickly. We were ambushed on all sides, with nowhere to go we headed for the roof, Muties hot on our six. They'd booby trapped the whole route and I was on point. I don't know how we got there but we did. I told them to hold the roof and I'd head to Underworld for help. I scaled the heights, making it to the street and ran through the metros. I made it all the way here when those fucking Muties outside… They had a missile launcher and were spot on with their accuracy. I remember blinding white light and a peculiar sensation of flying. Then darkness."

Maddie didn't realise she had been holding her breath whilst Reilly told her tale, scared of missing a single word. She was captivated.

"And just who are you?" Reilly asked, adopting a more authoritative stance. "My names Madison, but you can call me Maddie. Im the Lone Wanderer, or so Three dog likes to call me, and I'd like to help you." 

Relief washed over Reilly, thinking back to her compatriots stuck on that roof. She didn't just get help, she got the living legend. The guardian of the wastes! Reilly stood up and looked to Maddie with excitement. "Let's go save my Rangers!" 

The wanderer tossed a bag of caps at Doc Barrows and gestured at Reilly to take the lead. She grabbed her scratched and dented forest green combat armour and proudly buffed her breastplate. "I'm coming guys!" she whispered to herself as she took the lead, heading out of Underworld with the Wanderer at her back. 

They silently made their way to the metro tunnels outside the Museum, careful not to be spotted by the Muties occupying the monument, Reilly pointed her assault rifle forwards wary of their movement and sighed in relief when none of them spotted the pair. The Wanderer bringing up the rear. 

Maddie couldn't get herself out her own head. She had run away from Sarah and here she was, ready to walk into an ambush because a pretty girl told a sob story. 

She knew why she was running away from Sarah, it was mutual, Sarah wanted her as much as Maddie did. Maddie knew better than to admit any of her feelings in a time of war. It was easier that than watching her die in front of her if the time came. She couldn't watch another person she cared about lose their life for her fight. 

No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she couldn't help checking Reilly out as she waltzed effortlessly between the rubble of the Mall, more shadow than woman. She was graceful and still every bit the soldier. Her physique matched Maddie's own, lithe and nimble yet defined. Maddie felt a blush rise as they reached the Metro station and Reilly caught her eye, she hoped Reilly didn't see where her eyes were lingering moments before. 

"We take these tunnels to Metro Central then North to Vernon Square, prepare for Ghouls in the tunnels and Muties on the surface. If they're alive it should be a straightforward extraction." Maddie held her gaze and simply nodded, gesturing with her sidearm for Reilly to lead the way. They descended the stairs and entered the Metro. Darkness engulfing them. 

Reilly stilled when they entered the tunnels, her fear of the dark and her dull aches resurfacing stopping her in her tracks. "Maddie, take point. I'm not feeling too hot." Maddie looked her over, concern touching her face as she furrowed her brow. "Are you alright Reilly? Do you need another Med-X?" Maddie asked whilst fumbling in her fatigues for a syringe. 

"No, don't waste it. I'm just… Uncomfortable in the dark." Madison smirked "Scared of the things that go bump in the night Reilly? How old are you anyway?" The sarcasm came in waves, and Reilly rolled her jade green eyes "I'm 30 and being scared of the things that go bump in the night is how I've miraculously lived this long so if you're done with your smart ass comments then let's press on." 

Maddie giggled but stepped forward. _11 years. 11years difference and I'm the one not scared of the unknown._ Maddie was long past fear, she was terrified when she left the vault, everything she had ever known crumbling around her as the people she once counted as friends hunted her. Now she was hard as stone. 

_Don't worry, I'll protect you._

She moved like a black cat, unseen till the last second as she pounced. Reilly barely had time to get a shot in as Maddie took down feral after feral. Before long they had reached Vernon Square station. Maddie turned to Reilly "Before we step out into the firing line I recommend we take an hour to rest up and eat. I wanna check your wounds and make sure your fit to fight." Reilly huffed but reluctantly agreed. Her Rangers might not have an hour left. 

They settled in what was once the ticket office and Maddie pulled out a working hotplate and two tins of cram from her pack. She opened them and sat them on the hotplate. 

Once satisfied she took out a small medkit from her fatigues and stalked towards Reilly. Sensing the unspoken, Reilly unbuckled her armour and took off her shirt, leaving her in just a faded sports bra. Madison let out a small groan, and set about her work. 

Doctor Barrows was good but some of his sutures were loose and one particularly nasty cut was beginning to look infected. Madison reached for her pack and handed Reilly some antibiotics. "they're stale but they'll help." Reilly nodded her thanks and grabbed her canteen, swallowing them down.

Satisfied, Maddie went back to the loose stitches and carefully unpicked them. She grabbed a salve from the med kit, made with herbs from the Mohave she bought from a caravan. Agave and broc flower the man had said. "Disinfects, soothes and heals." Maddie stated as she gently rubbed the tincture on Reillys wounds. 

Reilly let out a gasp, not sure if it was the cool mixture or the contact that spurred it on. She grumbled her thanks as Maddie studied her face. It was then Reilly really took a moment to look at her. She was young, younger than anyone that fearless should be, no lines on her face and cleaner than most, she really was a vault dweller. Perfect teeth worrying her bottom lip as she gently re-stitched the gash on her side. Golden hair tied up in a messy bun similar to Reilly herself. 

Reilly noticed the gash along the side of Maddie's head. "I hope the one who gave you this is dead." Reilly said as she pointed to the wound. Maddie smiled. "Mutie got me just outside Underworld. Thankfully I'd already downed the one with the Missile Launcher or I'd have been in a lot worse shape." she teased. Reilly rolled her eyes. "100% not my fault I'm not a living legend like you and got blown up. You all done or too busy admiring my adonis like physique?" 

Maddie flushed and jabbed a stimpak into Reillys side, releasing the healing liquid through Reillys long groan. "Now I'm all done." Maddie giggled playfully. "and would you look at that, dinners ready." she took the cans off the hotplate with oven gloves and dumped the contents into two mess tins. She handed one to Reilly then tucked in herself. 

Reilly was famished. How long was it since she'd last eaten? She had been too concerned with her comrades to focus on herself. 

And Butcher. 

She had ended things just before they left for Vernon Square but now she felt so guilty. She had never loved him but he was distraught. She didn't want to go back but she couldn't run away now. She had to save them all and face Butcher. Give him the reason for pushing him away. She couldn't watch any of them die in front of her. Maddie had been watching Reilly with a calm grace. Studying her it looked, Reilly was first to break the silence. "So Lone Wanderer, what's your story?" 

Maddie looked at her intensely for a moment before beginning her tale. "If you listen to GNR, three dog would say I just emerged from the Vault a Saint, sent to the wastes to make the Capitol Wasteland a better place. But that's a lie. I spent 19 years in Vault 101 then Dad left and all of a sudden I was persona non grata, public enemy number one." 

Reilly looked on intently and Madison carried on, "The people I had grown up with hunted me, no one ever leaves. We are born in the vault and we die in the vault. With the help of my best friend I mounted an escape. I was so nearly there when I saw her, Amata, being beaten by her own father to give me up. I confronted them. I couldn't ignore her cries and I killed them. I killed my best friends dad whilst following my own. I was so scared."

"My only friend hated me and so I ended up in Megaton with no idea how this world works and just helped everyone I could. I wandered for a bit till I found GNR plaza, Three Dog, the Brotherhood and Sarah Lyons. I finally had answers. And a home. I found my dad and we were going to do great things. We were going to save the world, fresh clean water for everyone. Can you imagine? Me, Dad and Sarah."

Madison hesitated for a second, "Then the Enclave murdered him in front of me and I ran from the woman I think I might have fallen for. I wandered some more, up to Arefu and the Republic of Dave then I returned to the city and began clearing the Mall, that's where I get this cool scar and meet this cool lady who's leading me into a deathtrap." 

Reilly giggled at the last part "I'm too old to be cool Maddie. Seems like an absolute nightmare for you." Her expression softened and her voice dropped to a whisper "I'm sorry about your dad." she reached out her hand and placed it on Maddie's own, an unspoken comfort spread between the two, a spark? Reilly dismissed the notion right away. 

"Other than Sarah, I've never told anyone my story, that I killed my best friends father. I still feel so lost." Maddie choked back a sob. Why am I telling her this? I've just met this woman. Maddie pulled her hand back. "Should we press on?" Maddie closed herself off again and Reilly took a step back, unaware she had stood up at all. 

"Roger that, I'll bring up your six, just stick to the shadows and if it moves, kill it." both women checked their firearms and their emotions then headed for the gate. Maddie had returned to her silent ways as she stepped forward into the blinding wasteland sun. 

Vernon Square was crawling with Muties. 

Maddie and Reilly crouched behind an old burnt out car. Reilly was about to suggest mapping out a strategy when Maddie decided gung ho was the answer. She leapt over the car leaving Reilly crouching with her mouth ajar, _reckless bastard!_ Reilly thought to herself as the Wanderer showed just why she was to be feared and awed. 

Maddie dodged bullets like they were merely gnats irritating her, she ducked and weaved pulling her hunting rifle up and taking down three Muties with precision headshots. Their brains exploding through the exit wound as the bullet passed through their eye sockets and forced its way out the back of their skulls. 

Reilly had counted fifteen Super Mutants. Just as she was about to make a move, a centaur rounded the car with Reilly firmly in its sights. She didn't hesitate, she grabbed the combat knife from her boot, sidestepped the hideous creature and jammed the knife into the centaurs spine. The abomination twitched and fell to the ground, lifeless. 

She made her move, watching Madison advance through the square, moving from cover to cover keeping the Muties pinned in place. Reilly grabbed her assault rifle and took aim. 

Four mutants downed from her covered position, that left eight as the assault rifle quieted. Madison was already inches from one who had turned his focus to Reilly. Reilly smirked as Maddie leapt through the air and plunged the knife into the Super Mutants back as he was taking aim, running the weapon down through his flesh to tear out his spine. 

The brutality continued as the remaining seven surfaced. These were out of reach of melee weapons firmly perched in the windows of the surrounding buildings. 

They were safe in cover. 

Maddie signalled to Reilly to take the two nearest to her. Four short bursts of automatic fire and Seven became five. Their bodies falling to the ground with a thud. Maddie had grabbed a scope from her pack and five shots and five thuds later silence descended upon the square. Maddie caught Reillys eye and nodded to the hotel. They advanced knowing the worst was yet to come. 

The route to the hotel took them through Our Lady of Hope hospital, the foyer was deathly quiet, they scaled the first few floors. _Where are all the mutants?_ Maddie thought to herself as they silently slinked through the halls. 

_They must be moving to the hotel to get to the Rangers._

Her silent musing was interrupted by a gruff voice, loud and definitely not human. "Huh, who's there?" Maddie looked back at Reilly and pointed twice to the side, ordering her to flank them as she advanced. 

Relliy snuck into the room off the corridor, a ward with an exit point further down the room. She didn't see the tripwire. 

Reilly heard the snap along with the sound of three pins ejecting from suspended grenades all at once. She threw herself behind cover just in time to protect her head and torso and she screamed as the shrapnel shredded her left calf. 

Time slowed. She heard the thundering of Mutie footsteps first into the room as they charged. Reilly sobbed, this was it. She was going to die. 

Just as one of the Mutants rounded her cover, she saw the most glorious of sights. There was Maddie coming from the back, dual wielding 10mm submachine guns and screaming like a banshee. The bullets tearing through the hideously huge yellow mutant that she thought would be the last thing she would ever see. Her saviour took no prisoners and with an executioners accuracy downed the Mutant group with only one clip.

Once the room quieted and she was sure no more Mutants were coming, Madison rushed to Reillys side. Wordlessly she took out her small field medkit and went to work. 

She cut the fatigues from Reillys leg and jabbed her with Med-X "Now hold still." Maddie said "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." she took the tweezers and plunged inside the gaping holes in Reillys leg, pulling out shrapnel. 

Reilly screamed. The Med-X dulling but not lessening the pain. She was scared she would pass out when Madison finally stopped. She applied some of her salve and began sewing the holes with a field medics speed and precision. She ended by injecting a stimpak and watched as the wounds began to heal.

Madison took the moment to lose her cool, "What the fuck happened Reilly? I was nearly on them and all of a sudden your blowing yourself up again!?" Reilly bit back, "I hit a tripwire not realising the Super Mutants had left me a beautiful grenade bouquet!" she was furious, she had nearly died and here was this fresh-faced whippersnapper having a go at her. 

Maddie's features softened. "Don't die on me, that's an order Reilly. I don't want to see another friend die in front of me." Reilly stilled. They had only known each other for a few hours but she was counted as a friend? She huffed "Okay friend, help me up. We have a job to do" her commanding exterior dropped just enough to let out a smile at her new friend and Madison returned the grin with her perfect teeth.

Reilly stood on her newly patched leg and winced, the pain still present but it took her weight. She looked at Maddie and saw her look of concern. Reilly simply nodded and they pressed further, making their way into the Statesman Hotel. 

The hotel was crawling with Muties, much to Maddie's displeasure. She had hoped that Reillys traps would have taken care of a few of them at least. She was like a snake, spotted at the last second and dealing a venomous blow. She was death and she carved her way through the ruin delivering all she crossed to their demise. 

Reilly was following close by, searching for something, what it was the Wanderer didn't know and didn't care. She was focused on protecting the woman she was escorting to the roof. Reilly was satisfied she had found what she was looking for and they pressed onward to the roof. 

They passed the fallen body of Theo, one of Reilly's Rangers and she briefly stopped to close his eyes and murmur her apologies before taking the ammo case he was carting. Their eyes locked, blue on green and for a second both women shared the grief of the moment before Reilly turned and headed up the final flight of stairs to the roof terrace. 

Once on the roof, they were met with the most extraordinary of sights. All the rangers alive and well and the bodies of tens of Muties littered around. Brick, Butcher and Donovan all present and accounted for. 

Brick was the first to shout, "Commander on deck! Hoo-rah!" Butcher and Donovan both cheered! Rushing to Reilly and lifting her into the air. She giggled and smiled at Maddie "Alright guys put me down! I don't deserve all the credit!" she was begrudgingly lowered to the ground and she caught her balance. 

"Guys this is who really saved your asses. Meet Madison, the Lone Wanderer." the murmurs from the group ceased as they all stood in awe. "I appreciate that guys but can we stop gawking and get off this damn roof please?" 

Reilly jumped into action, snapping her dreamy gaze back from Maddie to the men and woman in her company. "You heard the lady. Back to HQ double time! Brick, here's a conductor to get that elevator back to working order. Get it sorted and let's get off the damn roof" Reilly winked at the Wanderer and within minutes the rangers had assembled in the hotel lobby and began making their way to Seward Square.

Reilly hung back to speak with Maddie. "Come with me? To HQ? I'd certainly feel safer with you there with us." Maddie's perfect teeth were worrying that pretty pink bottom lip again and Reilly was enraptured, Jesus Reilly not again! She thought as she snapped her eyes back to Maddie's, realising she had been staring.

"Okay" Maddie whispered faintly, like she was sealing her fate. What was it about this rusty old merc that had Maddie hooked? She knew she wanted to be her friend, to be there for her but was there the possibility of something more? Her thoughts drifted back to Sarah, headstrong and cocky. The kind of attitude that gets a girl killed in the wastes. 

Reilly was different. 

Reilly strategized and meticulously planned every event. She was a master of stealth and she was right, this was why she was still alive and thriving in the wasteland. This one wouldn't die on her. With her mind made up she smiled at Reilly and she returned it with a blush, the tips of her ears reddening as the two of them set off through the crumbling ruins.


	2. Mapping the Wastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls, Gal pals, Girdershade and Megaton. Maddie's flighty feet always running away till an old friend tells her what she needs to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 woohoo! I've never actually stuck with anything but I'm keeping this up so heres chapter 2.
> 
> I did promise some angst!

The trip to Seward Square was uneventful with Brick clearing the way with her trusty minigun Eugene well ahead of them. Maddie and Reilly walked through the miles of Metro tunnels in a comfortable silence, the journey from Underworld to the roof of the Statesman Hotel forging a bond between the two women.

Both women complimented each other as a fighting duo, even if Maddie did most of the work. Reilly had the brains, Maddie had the brawn. They both cut striking figures as they walked. Both of them over the course of their lives had danced with the devil and it showed, both had the scars to prove it.

Before long they had emerged from the tunnels into the square and made their way to Ranger HQ. Once inside everyone relaxed, safe at last.

Brick and Donovan headed to their bunks, Brick cradling Eugene like the heavy weaponry was her only child. Taking meticulous care she began to clean the barrels.

Donovan showed no such regard for his weapon as he dropped it along with his boots to the floor and collapsed onto the bed.

Reilly and Butcher had headed into another room which Maddie guessed was the center of their operation. She was about to head after them when the tone of their voices indicated they were in the midst of a heated discussion.

Her heart sank, recognising the way in which they bickered, as lovers. Brick looked up at Maddie and pointed out a spare bunk, curiously studying her expression. Maddie said nothing and attempted to hide the emotion on her face as she clambered into the bed and pressed her face into the mattress with a low groan. _What am I doing here. I'm chasing a fantasy._

Reilly was frustrated, Butcher was an ass. "We got something good Reilly and you're throwing it away. For what?!" Reilly snapped back "if you actually looked at the situation for once in your life Butcher then you would realise fraternisation only leads to compromised judgement and could get someone killed out there!"

Butcher paced up and down the room, reluctant to hear her out. Reilly stood behind her war table and pressed her fingers against her temples, she lowered her voice,"It's not that I don't care about you, I really do. But I don't love you. And it's not fair on anyone to keep up at something that was supposed to just be a distraction." 

Butcher immediately stopped pacing, his jaw agape and blind rage painted on his face "so I meant nothing to you?! Fuck you Reilly! You're a heartless bitch." he stormed from the room leaving the door ajar as Reilly burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears. This wasn't meant to go down like this. 

The compound was still, Butcher had stormed out, Brick was still cleaning Eugene and both Maddie and Donovan had passed out. Reilly was alone.

She gazed at the bunks and at Maddie, she looked so peaceful. She wished she could talk to her. _And say what Reilly? I know I just really ended things with my kinda on-off boyfriend but wanna take a stroll through the moonlit D.C. Ruins with me? You're probably not her type._

Reilly groaned as she headed for her bunk. Nodding to Brick who nodded in return then she hoisted herself up onto her bed. She turned and faced Maddie's sleeping form across the room. She had shifted so she was lying on her side facing Reilly. _She really is beautiful underneath that legend._ And with that final thought Reilly cried herself to sleep.

The morning came with a heavy feel to the air. Maddie opened her eyes to the sight of flame coloured hair almost in touching distance.

Reilly looked so at peace, her eyes fluttering under her eyelids, the corners of her mouth pulled into a gentle smile. _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_

Maddie stretched her aching limbs on the cot and gazed at the older woman a little longer. _She's beautiful, truly spectacular._ She mused as she thought of Reillys jade coloured eyes. 

She studied her more realising she truly knew nothing about the woman before her. _All I know is this hard outer shell, I don't even know the woman underneath and here I am acting like I'm back in the vault with my classroom crush._

Maddie was overcome with a crushing need to know the woman underneath so she slipped off the bunk and went to grab a coffee to prepare for Reilly waking up. 

The coffee was stale, as everything was in post apocalyptia. Madison grabbed a box of sugar bombs and chewed them down desperately trying to think of what to say to Reilly when she heard the shuffling of feet into the main room. 

Reilly blinked at her through bleary eyes, like she couldn't believe she was still here. Madison wordlessly slid her a cup of coffee over and offered her the box of sugar bombs, still with a fistful in her own mouth. Reilly accepted, mumbling her thanks and look a long swig of the rapidly cooling coffee.

The pair ate together in a comfortable silence. Maddie was the first to speak after they had finished their meagre breakfast, "Wanna talk about last night Reilly? You seemed pretty upset when you went to bed." 

Reilly pondered for a moment before speaking "I didn't realise you were awake, I thought you had crashed out. Me and Butcher have… A complicated history. I told him some things he didn't want to hear."

Maddie didn't press. She was just there for her friend. _Just a friend Maddie, you're not exactly her type. You're missing a vital piece of anatomy. Just a friend._ She reached out her hand to comfort Reilly but the older woman moved her arm out of reach.

"Down to business then, your help in leading the assault on the Statesman was invaluable therefor I would like to extend you an invitation to join our company as a freelance merc. Our current objective is to map the wastes, caps will be paid for every location scouted and cleared." 

Reilly's sudden shutdown confused Maddie to no end but she accepted the proposal. Reilly had her emotions on lock down. Her heart had broken and she couldn't let anyone in yet. Not even as a friend. Let no one in. 

Maddie set off after a quick briefing from Reilly and her own shiny set of Reilly's rangers combat armour, finally replacing the beat up Talon company armour she had lived in for the past few months.

It felt good to be hitting the road again, free from distraction. The Lone Wanderer alone with nothing but her thoughts for company. She kept thinking of the morning. _What did I do to make her shut me out? Hell I only wanted to talk, was I always just a possible new recruit?_

Maddie began to make her way back to the Mall her murderous instincts rearing their ugly head as the thought about the slavers she spotted down by the Lincoln Memorial. Those slavers won't know what hit 'em

Metro central was swarming with ghouls again. Maddie crouched on the top tier studying the platforms below. She groaned inwardly as she counted in excess of thirty ghouls. No sneaking past that amount.

She ducked behind the railings and counted her bullets. Four clips for her 10mm submachine guns, two clips for the assault rifle and five bullets for her hunting rifle. _It's not enough._ Traps were her next line of thought and she hastily set to work rigging up two grenade bouquets, one over each set of cumbersome metal stairs and she complimented it with straight vodka over their jagged steps.

_There goes my victory drink,_ Maddie thought to herself grimly and hastily shoved a rag into one of her smaller bottles of whiskey. She hated the taste of the amber nectar but it was certainly flammable enough to make a great molotov. Standing back she looked at her work and then, deciding it was adequate, let her head back and laughed maniacally. 

That got their attention. 

The compound was deathly quiet. And five became three Reilly lamented. Donovan was never much of a talker. He was quiet but a good shot and had the most endurance of the group, that earned his place. 

Brick was, well, Brick. She was the youngest of the original rangers and certainly the feistiest. Every spare second spent on caring for Eugene, the woman was every bit the lethal killing machine she looked and was a firm friend.

None of them would understand Reilly's inner conflict. Reilly felt so alone. Her reluctance to let another person in left her with a crushing sense of loneliness and being cooped up in this tin box they all called home wasn't helping. 

Struggling with the silence, she decided on GNR, knowing Wanderer, as she had designated herself, wouldn't check in via the rusty old ham radio. Nope, when Maddie decided it was time, she would wander in like she had left only moments before. 

Three Dogs voice crackled in breaking the silence. _"Gooooooood morning wasteland! Prepare to be astounded, bedazzled and otherwise stupefied. It's me, your master of ceremonies. We got a little news here children, seems like our very own Vault 101 got herself a shiny new suit courtesy of that merciless mercenary, the one and only Reilly!"_ Reilly smiled at that _"But honey, if your listening, there's a certain lioness here calling you home and she sends this one out to you."_ The dulcet tones of The Ink Spots filled the room with I don't want to set the world on fire

_Thing is so do I._

Awash with jealousy and frustration Reilly switched off the radio and sulked. Pouring over her map. 

What are you up to Maddie? 

Metro central was ablaze. Flames licking around Maddie like she was sent from hell itself to cleanse the filth from the wastes.

_This is what I need. No Sarah, no Reilly, no Amata. Just this, till I meet my maker._

The feral ghouls writhed in a charred mess below her, others scrabbling over the corpses to reach their angel of death. The first to reach her learned its mistake as it met her combat knife right in the throat.

Maddie didn't even flinch as it fell at her feet. She switched her stance and grasped the knife with the blade pointing out of the bottom of her closed fist and raised her left ready to parry. She moved with grace and a feline finesse as if she were merely conducting an orchestra, the rhythm pounding, the tempo fuelling her on. 

They fell all around her as she fell into routine, hack, slash, parry, hack, slash, parry. The last fell and she stood tall in the circle of fallen bodies. 

She switched on her pip-boy radio, scanning the ranger frequency, finding only silence. GNR blasted through the empty tunnels from the handheld computer as she pressed through the other frequencies.

_"We got a little news here children, seems like our very own Vault 101 got herself a shiny new suit courtesy of that merciless mercenary, the one and only Reilly! But honey, if your listening, there's a certain lioness here calling you home and she sends this one out to you."_

She shut off the pip-boy before the song played.

_Sarah fucking Lyons._

She wondered idily if Reilly had heard the radio announcement but soon shook that train of though, too furious with Sarah to think of anything else. 

_What a brass neck! Practically shouting everything from the rooftops isn't going to get me back Sarah. I meant it when I left. I won't watch you die in front of me!_

Maddie grabbed her pack and headed down the tunnels, no longer heading for the Mall purely to avoid the Brotherhood of Steel, who had set up camp in the Washington monument. She swiftly set her sights westward, enraged and suddenly filled with a sense of crushing loneliness. 

A week passed and four new areas were mapped. Maddie was on a roll.

Girdershade was definitely the weirdest place she had catalogued, two tiny huts and a brahmin pen. The only occupants an old merc named Roland and the batshit crazy Sierra Petrovita.

Her Nuka-Cola collection was impressive but surely there were more important things in post apocalyptia than soft drinks? Maddie left with another quest, reluctantly agreeing to collect any bottles of Nuka-Quantum for Sierra with the promise of a decent sum of caps for each. 

Her pip-boy started to whirr and beep suddenly and auto tuned to the incoming frequency. _"All rangers report to HQ for new assignments. I repeat, All field rangers to proceed to Seward Square for new assignments. This message is set to repeat."_

Reilly's voice clear as day over the comms. When that familiar croaky timbre washed over Madison it stoked the familiar fire and she sighed deeply, she was still enraptured it seems. Putting her right foot first and clutching her trusty hunting rifle she set off back towards the city. To the voice of the woman she pined for but could never have.

Maddie wandered back eastward and before long the sun was setting. It would be another full day of walking till she reached the Ranger compound and, reluctant to spend the night under the stars, Madison picked up the pace with only an hours haul to Megaton. 

The gates clanged closed behind her as she set of to her Megaton house. The town sheriff Lucas Simms had gifted Maddie the house for diffusing the old atomic bomb at the town center. She was presented two options back then, blow up Megaton and live with the richest people in the Capitol Wasteland in the illustrious Tenpenny tower or defuse the bomb.

Maddie had begun to know the residents of Megaton and even counted a few such as Moira Brown and Lucy West as her friends and couldn't bring herself to do anything but save the little town with no promise of compensation. 

Fumbling for her keys she heard running footsteps behind her and suddenly she found herself on the ground under a flurry of blonde hair in the most crushing of bear hugs. "You're back! How you been stranger!?"

Maddie chuckled as she realised she had been pinned by the most harmless woman in the world, Lucy West. "Get off me Luce! Jesus can't a girl sneak in for a rest without getting tackled to the ground by the resident weirdo?" 

Lucy swatted at Maddie's head then begrudgingly let her up. "Resident weirdo? That's fine, I'll go for a beer with someone else then. Maybe Moira is free." Maddie sighed "Alright Luce, you got me. Let me toss my pack inside and we can catch up." After a few minutes Madison rejoined Lucy and the two of them set off for the Brass Lantern. 

Reilly was starting to worry now, it had been Seven days since both Butcher and Madison walked out the door and nothing had happened. No communication on the HAM radio from either of them, no unwelcome visitors to HQ, this week had been thoroughly boring.

Reilly had filled the week as best she could, endurance training and administration taking up most of her time. She heard the releasing of deadbolts and the sharp screech of shearing metal as the front door opened. Her heart jumped into her mouth at the thought of Maddie coming back and she burst into the corridor only to be met face to face with Butcher.

Reilly's temperament changed instantly. "Where the fuck have you been?! Marching off for a week without backup! You could have died!" Butcher was ambivalent to the whole situation, "I went to Rivet City, drowned my sorrows, got a gal. I needed some headspace to see yeah you were right so for once can you not be a dick and just say hi?" 

Reilly was stunned into silence then she reached out and pulled him into a crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry, welcome home" she whispered then she let him go. 

He joined Brick and Donovan in the bunk room and Reilly couldn't help but laugh as she heard what she assumed was an overeager Brick launch herself at Butcher and all three of them laughing. Reilly smiled to herself but caught herself staring at the front door. One more to come back. Where are you Wanderer? 

The Brass Lantern was always packed this time of night with everyone preferring it to the rust bucket Colin Moriarty ran. "I don't know how Moriarty stays in business" Lucy said, "The whole towns here!" Madison just nodded in agreement as a flustered Jenny Stahl finally appeared with two beers in hand.

"Ten caps Lucy, you've maxed out your tab again. Payment up front!" Maddie was first to react and tossed Jenny a bag of caps, "think this covers the beer and the debt Jen?" she nodded and swiftly departed with her bag of caps. 

Lucy punched Madison in the upper arm "I can take care of my own debts Maddie!" Maddie chuckled "with what job Luce, what are you actually doing?" Lucy was happy to share her grand plans and talked for a full ten minutes about the logistics of being a caravaner and how she just needed a tough old merc since she had the Brahmin. 

"But enough about running caravans, Maddie please tell me you've been listening to GNR!" "Nope, what have I missed?" Maddie said really hoping that unfortunate broadcast wasn't everywhere. The last thing Maddie needed was the entire Capital wasteland quizzing her on Sarah anytime she stepped into a town.

"Your brotherhood tumble was all over it yesterday talking about the Enclave threat! Maddie you've gotta go end them, they want to kill everyone in the wasteland! Also she wants you back but you already knew that bit."

Maddie groaned and rolled her eyes "I know how dangerous the Enclave are, I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting them but I'm not going back Luce. Why's it always gotta be me? I'm living the merc life and loving it. I get caps for killing raiders and my current job is mapping the Wastes, for once I feel normal. Like a weight has been lifted" 

Lucy punched her again "That's for being chickenshit, you know you'd be in the mixer if it wasn't for her." Maddie took a long swig of her beer and weighed up her next words carefully. "I won't watch her die."

Lucy understood and for a moment looked like she had given up but simply stated "Why does she have to die? Not everyone does and she can clearly handle herself. What are you really afraid of? Do you just want an excuse to end it because it seems to me it's just over for you but you can still be friends. Take me and Jericho for example, we had a thing, now we don't but I don't skip town just to avoid the cranky old raider, in fact he would be a great caravan guard!" 

Lucy laughed and Maddie was shocked, Lucy was definitely giving out the good advice for a change but one thing was playing on her mind."You slept with Jericho?" that was it for the two ladies as they collapsed in a fit of the giggles. 

Maddie woke up with the worst hangover she had ever had. She didn't remember when the vodka began flowing but the lingering taste on her lips let her know it was there. The room was spinning as she fell out of her bed and she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen sink as her stomach decided to empty itself. After she had finished retching she looked at her pip-boy, 5:30am. The perfect time to set off to make it back to ranger HQ by nightfall. 

She quickly chowed down on a can of cram and jabbed herself with a Med-X to ease the throbbing between her temples. She grabbed her pack and set off into the wastes her destination set. Back to HQ. Back to Reilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo some of this is supposed to be in italics when they're thinking to themselves but I don't know how to format on AO3 so I'll amend the style when I figure it out. With the plans I've got for this fic it's gonna be a long one.
> 
> Also Lucy West and Jericho, idk where I pulled that from but i can see it. Expect to see Lucy and Jericho out and about in the wastes!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being here with me whist I bumble my way through! Many love to you all.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is faced with hard choices, heart over mind, Reilly and Co get a new assignment bigger and bolder than anything they've attempted before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here, angsty af and just was a total bitch to get out onto paper. This is taking shape better than I thought tbh, it's been a helpful distraction from life and its been thoroughly destressing me which is good cause I have certainly needed it.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Any ideas I'm on tumblr thephantomshipper or please leave a comment! Open to suggestions and if you want to see something just let me know :)

The journey was uneventful in the beginning, the super duper mart still in silence from the last raid Maddie had conducted. It would be a perfect place for a settlement Maddie had thought till she realised the old supermarket was a beacon for raiders and around this section of the city raiders outnumbered the Super Mutants ten to one.

A little hop skip and a jump over the river and Farragut West metro station loomed on the horizon. Maddie stopped and sat on the station steps lost in memory. The last time she traveled these tunnels was a race to GNR plaza, to find her dad. She remembered the carnage it was, fighting through swathes of mutants banging down the door to GNR, the brotherhood holding them back and the Lyons pride stealing the show. 

That was where they first met, drenched in blood and sweat as they stood shoulder to shoulder, wanderer and soldier beating back wave after wave of Muties till there were none left.

The introductions were cut short however when the biggest mutie Maddie had ever seen broke their revelry. It was easily the size of one of the old busses left to rot in the wastes. 

Initiate Redding was the closest to it and she bore the brunt of the first attack. Her body twisted and broken flying through the air in slow motion as the others could only look on in horror. 

Maddie was the first to jump into action, grabbing a fat man launcher of a dead Brotherhood Knight and taking aim, her shot was true and the miniature nuclear warhead detonated square between its eyes. It fell and this time there was no celebration. Everyone's gaze on Initiate Reddings lifeless corpse.

Maddie stood on the steps as all but one Soldier went to Reddings side. The soldier that stood beside Maddie still had their helmet on but barked orders with a soft lilt to their voice, another strong woman in the wasteland Maddie thought amused.

"Pride secure the area, I want everyone of these sons of bitches flushed out and eradicated. Prep Redding for transport back to the citadel and for burial. She was a good soldier. Move out!"

The Pride shouted out a hoorah in response and went about their duties as the mystery commander disengaged the locks on her helmet and pulled it free over a shock of long blonde hair and revealing azure eyes. The woman pushed her hair back over her forehead and turned to Maddie. "Madison I presume? I'm Sentinel Sarah Lyons, leader of the Lyons pride and second in command of the Brotherhood of Steel East Coast chapter."

Maddie was still sat on the stairs to the metro, checking the map on her pip-boy, the marker for Seward Square blinking at her.

She shut of the marker and started down the stairs remembering Lucy's words from the previous night, she was right, why does she have to die? Either way, it wouldn't be fair to Sarah to leave her like this. She deserved answers and Maddie knew she would know what to do when she next seen her even if she was caught in the middle of her own feelings. 

On one hand there was Sarah and on the other, Reilly. She shut that down quickly, she couldn't compete with Butcher and even though she felt something for Reilly it wasn't fair on herself to pursue someone who could never have any interest in her. Her mind made up she set off, the gate clanged behind her and she pressed on through the darkness. 

The metro was flooded with gas making it difficult to breathe reminiscent of the last time she passed through, but none of the ghouls that once inhabited the tunnels had returned leaving the place eerily silent. She made it to the tracks and headed towards Chevy Chase.

The Super Mutants that congregated outside the station had apparently learned their lesson as she stepped outside and was met with no resistance, just the calm and warm wasteland afternoon. She moved through the old abandoned buildings with ease, she had made this journey a few times after Three Dog got her to repair his radio relay dish.

Her quiet stroll was cut short by a few Muties gathered in the old elementary school but six precision shots later she had downed them all and was standing in front of GNR. Paladin Tristan stood at the top of the steps into the building. 

"Wanderer state your reasons for entry to GNR!" "I don't have to announce myself to you Tristan! Just open the fucking doors and don't tell her I'm here." the Paladin was less than happy Madison was here but she had clearance and he couldn't stop her as she breezed past him and through the door, slamming it behind her as a final fuck you. He hated her and he made sure she knew it. 

The other members of the pride were inside congregated in the foyer. She recognised the Lyons pride sigil on their armour as they just stared blankly at her, not quite believing she was there. It had been a month since she had ghosted them.

Maddie didn't even acknowledge them and headed up the stairs to the main broadcast rooms. Madison entered the familiar room and the first thing she noticed was an empty suit of power armour standing in the corner. The familiar dings and scratches covering the plates, the marks of sentinel on the shoulder pauldrons. 

She walked over to the abandoned armour and touched the Lyons pride crest as she heard footsteps behind her. "There's a few fresh bullet marks but she's still good to go." Madison froze 

"Y'know when I first saw you in that alley in Chevy Chase, I thought you were just some trashy wastelander. I'm sad to see I was right. You fooled me for a while, but I was right." Madison turned her head still keeping her back to the sentinel but bringing her slightly into view.

She looked different out of her power armour with just a BoS jumpsuit and combat plates on, almost vulnerable for a soldier. A single tear appearing but she quickly wiped it away. "For fuck sake Madison are you going to say something or not? Hi? Sorry I ran outta town? Sorry I left you? Sorry the next thing you hear about me is I'm running around with some merc bitch Reilly like you meant nothing?"

Madison spun round and strode to her grabbing her biceps, their noses almost touching. "I never left you. Not for a minute, the whole time I was out there I never left you. And there was never anyone else. I was just terrified that I would have to watch you die like I watched my dad die and I know now, that in this life, in the wastes, that might not be avoidable so fuck it" 

Maddie crashed her lips against Sarah's, holding her close like the world was ending all over again, the bombs could have fallen again and neither of the two women would have cared caught in this moment. 

Maddie felt tears on her cheeks, not her own, as she placed her arm around Sarah's waist, the other hand tangled in her beautiful blonde hair. 

The kiss deepened as Sarah wrapped her arms around Maddies waist in return, pulling her closer. After some time they separated into a caring embrace. Sarah resting her head on Madisons shoulder. When they pulled apart, Madison looked Sarah in the eye "I'm sorry I left Sarah. I couldn't deal with losing everything so I ran and I'm not proud of it but I'm here now." 

Three Dog appeared at the top of the stairs in the main broadcast room "hoowee what do we have here? The prodigal daughter returns. All it took was not so secret pining from the Sentinel here and you appear. Hey you ever gonna fix that toaster?" 

Maddie laughed as she separated from a blushing Sarah "Definitely not so secret pining, the whole wasteland knows I done a runner. And no I'm not fixing a toaster Three Dog, you can't toast sugar bombs." 

Three Dog let out a booming belly laugh "Glad to see you're back kid and not dead. If Reilly had gotten you killed the wasteland would be an infinitely worse place. You staying put for a while? It'd be nice to have someone around that's not all about orders and duty." 

Sarah glowered at Three Dog, " I'm not all orders and duty am I?" Maddie smothered the laughter building and shook her head "No not at all" her resolve crumbled however when Three Dog burst into his trademark booming belly laugh again 

"Honey if you were any more duty and orders it would be you on that Enclave station, hello America it's me, your president Sarah Lyons!" That was it for Maddie and tears of laughter flowed down her cheeks as Sarah picked up a piece of rubble and lobbed it at Three Dog. 

He ducked out of sight and the two women walked up the stairs, one positively fuming and the other still holding her sides from the exertion of laughing so hard. A hand found a hand and Madison was home.

Reilly was beside herself with worry, it had been 9 days since wanderer had left, no check in no nothing and the rangers were getting impatient with her. Reilly had calmed them down by telling them to clear the square outside of the Muties and she enjoyed the peace and quiet at HQ whilst they were gone. 

She slumped into her chair and fiddled with the radio, checking all frequencies on the Ham but nothing but static. She reluctantly checked into GNR expecting that Brotherhood woman to be filling the airwaves with bullshit propaganda about the Enclave threat but she was surprised to hear Three Dog back on the station and he piqued her interest. Three Dog meant news.

_"Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talking anyway. We've got dun-dun-da-rah bit of news! Seems we all need to stop worrying as that lonely wanderer, the one and only vault 101 has crawled out through the fallout ready to stomp out the Enclave threat and what a reunion it has been ladies and gentlemen. The Wanderer and the Brotherhood here to keep your sorry asses alive and breathing that sweet fresh radioactive air. Thanks for listening children! This is Three Dog awooo! And here's the latest adventures of Herbert Daring Dashwood to keep you excited and amazed."_

Reilly picked up the radio and threw it across the room, cracking the casing and letting out a scream. On one hand she was relieved that Madison was alive and on the other hopelessly crushed. She sobbed at her desk through the heartache for what seemed like forever. 

Once Reilly gathered her thoughts enough she reviewed her next few assignments. No point waiting for wanderer to check in anymore. A few search and rescue, Brick and Butcher can mop those up in a day plus a bonus clear out of the national archives. Some nut job looking to pay premium to get a hold of the declaration of independence.

The last file was encased in a new manilla folder which felt heavy in her hand as she opened it up to the documents inside. No doubt this was a huge job as all the recipients were marked on the first page;

Talon Merc company c/o Capitol Building, Reilly's Rangers c/o Seward Square, Flax and Shrapnel c/o Rivet City, Regulators c/o Scrapyard, Jericho and associates c/o Megaton, Herbert Dashworth c/o Tenpenny Tower.  
Mission details: Joint assault on the Jefferson memorial building. Expect heavy armoured resistance in the form of power armour and energy weaponry. The assault will take place within four days of the brotherhood signal on radio frequency 97.3 frequency modulation. Brotherhood of Steel detachments will join this assault. 500 caps for every civilian mercenary that assists in this operation. Eta 3months to prepare.  
Ad Victoriam.  
Elder Owyn Lyons. 

Reilly sighed, looks like they would all meet again sooner rather than later and she doubted it would be on the friendliest of terms if she did even get to speak with Madison, hell if she was even there in the firefight. 

Reilly was brought out of her musings when the ham radio buzzed into life on the desk in front of her, "This is Wanderer checking in on ranger frequency 29.700 megahertz, I repeat this is Wanderer on radio frequency 29.700 megahertz looking for Reilly's rangers does anyone copy over."

Reilly stared in disbelief, maybe she had gotten everything all wrong, maybe she was just her friend like Maddie had said in Our Lady of Hope hospital after she had patched her up. Reilly fumbled for the radio microphone." This is Reilly reading you loud and clear Wanderer"

There was a silent moment then Madison's voice came through the speaker "It's good to hear your voice Reilly, current location is GNR plaza having joined with the Brotherhood of Steel following their broadcasts on GNR for my assistance. Request permission to lead Brotherhood assaults with Sentinel Lyons, search for the G.E.C.K, stop the Enclave and provide free purified water to the entire region." 

Reilly chuckled to herself, if anyone could do it, it was Maddie." Permission granted, rangers will be assisting in the final firefight. Radio check daily with status updates and Madison, get us some suits. The last thing I need is my guys going up against the government with nothing but combat armour."

A minute of static passed before Madison's response. "Affirmative, Sentinel Lyons has greenlit your equipment needs. Four fully equipped T-45 suits await you at the Citadel along with appropriate training and paint to customise. Laser weaponry can be traded at the quartermaster. Will check in tomorrow with updates. Over and out." 

Reilly smiled to herself, happy that her most junior recruit seemed to be getting things done but the pangs of jealousy hit her hard. She was with her, the Sentinel Sarah Lyons. Reilly balled up her fist and slammed it on the table. May the best woman win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a bit of feeling denial and oof Maddie getting back with Sarah when you were so against it! Lucy West must be so convincing over beers and vodka! Reilly is just too cute, like shes an emotional mess but cute af and so quiet like she doesn't talk to anyone but she broke a radio cause Maddie's out being what we here call a "mad shagger" . Hopefully Maddie can break through some lonely Reilly walls! I will keep them misreading each others signals till a point where like they're gonna die or something idk I don't write my ideas down I just let it flow how my imagination works so it might be a bit stoppy starty
> 
> Love you all, and to all my three fans I will get you a new chapter ASAP! Have a great day!


	4. Tomorrow Is Only A Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Sarah head off to vault 87 in search of the G.E.C.K with a risqué stop in Megaton. Reilly is training hard for the fight ahead and she spills her secrets to a close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay so side note is there is a little explicit paragraph in this chapter, not gonna lie it gets a lil bit steamy so I have fired in a few spaces and hyphens to separate the saucy stuff so if you don't wanna read smut you can totally skip past it. Also Reilly is just like 100% amazing in this chapter, and Maddie doesn't have a clue what's going on with anything like she's so torn but I remember being 19 and this is accurate af so enjoy!

Reilly had gathered her Rangers and made off towards the Citadel. The journey took them through Anacostia Crossing, past Rivet City and over the Potomac. The Rangers encountered little resistance and were soon standing outside the gate to what was formerly the Pentagon, the old U.S army HQ. 

Reilly marvelled at its sheer size as Brick argued with the Brotherhood guard at the gate "Us Rangers are here by appointment, Sentinel Lyons has given us permission to receive training and armour to push back the Enclave threat." 

Paladin Bael wasn't backing down, "Where is the Sentinel then? Oh right not here and not with you so how about you turn around and head back where you came from." 

Reilly sighed and produced the contract from her fatigues, "Here's a contract from your Elder, seems to me you might just not know because it's above your pay grade Paladin. Now if you'd be so kind as to get someone out here who actually knows what's happening that would be great." 

Paladin Bael huffed as he released the gate,"In you go, no doubt if you don't have clearance you'll get more than you bargained for inside, big armour, even bigger guns." Reilly stared down the Paladin and his thinly veiled threat and instructed her rangers to move out. 

The courtyard was a flurry of activity, initiates being put through their paces, scribes running from wing to wing and a wizened old man who stood ready to greet the Rangers. Reilly took the lead, "Reilly of Reilly's Rangers reporting in for trade and training. Sentinel Lyons has given permission for four T-45 suits, appropriate training and trade at your quartermaster."

The older gentleman extended his hand to Reilly and she grasped it "Any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine, Elder Owyn Lyons at your service. You'll want to speak with Paladin Gunny here in the Bailey and he will properly train your team in the use of power armour. Anything I can do please do find me." 

Reilly was stunned, she didn't expect the Brotherhood elder to welcome them in, she expected more of the attitude Bael had at the gate. "Thank you for your gracious welcome and hospitality Elder Lyons. I do hope you can count on us in the battles to come." 

"Before you go Reilly, Madison instructed me to leave this with you as a means to communicate. I believe this was her father's old one. Let it serve you well." He handed over a pip-boy 3000, a little battle worn but in perfect working order. Reilly clipped it to her arm and with that the Rangers departed seeking out Paladin Gunny, ready to be thoroughly put through their paces.

Reilly was the first finished, her years of rigorous training better equipping her with power armour skills than the rest of the squad.

Donovan had fallen twice and Brick just couldn't maneuver with her minigun. Butcher was getting the hang of it but slowly, still tensing too much to let the suit flow but at least he was upright.

Reilly took this rare free time to explore the pip-boy and get a feel for the portable computer. It had synchronised with her stats immediately as she watched her heartbeat and overall health on one panel, current contracts on another and the map. So many markers were programmed into it already and with GPS she knew exactly where she was.

There was another blip though, moving through the wastes and Reilly realised it was Madison's GPS signal. Madison must have linked them before handing it in. There was also a radio panel with a new frequency added under the heading Pip-Pip communicoms, Reilly smiled, she had a direct line to Wanderer anytime which could prove invaluable. She shut the pip-boy off, looked at her new grey power armour and grabbing a paintbrush set off to work. 

Maddie and Sarah were striding through the wasteland, their target locked, Vault 87. The two of them together again, both rash and hot-headed heading off for noble pursuits.

The trek was uneventful for the most part but it needed to be split over two days, the Capital wasteland was a different place at night. With low visibility any unwary travellers were at the mercy of the creatures that call this dry, arid land home.

The pair approached Megaton for the night and as they rounded the outer wall to the main gate, a caravan outside caught Madison's attention. "Luce?" Maddie asked as the blonde heading the caravan turned to face her. 

"Maddie? Twice in one week what a lucky gal I am!" they embraced as best friends do. "You were serious about the caravan huh? Well, I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks Maddie, Jericho was cool with the gig so we got it off the ground. He's only cool with it if we sell guns and chems though so I'm basically Moira on Brahmin." Madison laughed at that and Jericho piped up "I'm only doing it cause she's hot y'know."

Lucy turned around and punched him in the arm, "You're doing this because I pay you to you cranky washed up raider." he grinned at her and grabbed her ass, "The job has its other perks too." "JERICHO!" Lucy squealed as she turned beet red. 

Maddie chuckled, "I'll leave you to it, see you out in the wastes Luce." "See you out there Maddie! Glad you listened to me and got back with Sarah!" now it was Maddie's turn to blush as Sarah pretended to be interested in a rock outside the city gates.

"I uh, yeah. See you Luce!" Maddie grabbed Sarah by the arm and practically ran into Megaton while Lucy watched her giggling away like a schoolgirl glad to see her happy for a change. 

Maddie practically sprinted to her house with Sarah hot on her heels. She fumbled with her keys and jammed them into the lock, wanting to get away from any prying eyes or locals with errands. 

The door swung open and she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into her living room. The couch was a safe haven for Maddie as she unbuckled her Ranger combat armour, threw it to the side and launched herself onto the couch smothering herself in the stale, mouldy cushions. 

Sarah held a bit more decorum as she found a corner and disengaged her power armour, she stepped free and wiped the sweat off her brow, it was great armour but damn was it hot.

She took off her combat plates and unzipped the underarmour a little, letting her skin breathe. Wadsworth floated down the stairs offering purified water and Sarah took it, thankful for something to wet her dry throat.

"So Maddie, nice place you have here. I didn't realise you had a house." Maddie sat up and held out her open hand, Wadsworth placed a canister of water into it and headed back up the stairs, knowing he wasn't required. 

"I got this for disarming the nuclear bomb in the town center. It's been home ever since, I don't get here often though. I'm always wandering around from place to place. My friends are here though, Lucy and Moira. They make it worth coming back to. I'm closer with Lucy, I'm avoiding Moira. I don't have the heart to tell her that her Mole Rat repellent doesn't work." 

Sarah chuckled as she settled onto the couch next to Madison," Moiras the crazy one right that runs the store? I've read a file on her from a scouting party, she's writing a book with the assistance of a vault dweller. You wouldn't know this mysterious 101 would you?" 

Maddie laughed finally relaxing, "Yeah that's me. She got me so irradiated I grew another limb, she cut it off but its still a cool scar, wanna see?" She lifted her used-to-be-white-now-bloodspattered shirt and lo and behold just above her belly button a small scar perfectly stitched.

Sarah took a moment to appreciate her form, Maddie had a hard life, bullet holes and scars galore but her body was a wall of sheer muscle, her teeth began worrying her bottom lip and Maddie noticed. She lowered her shirt and quickly Sarah's eyes found their way back to Maddie's again. 

Maddie set her water down on the table in front of the couch and by the time she had turned round Sarah was there, millimetres away from her, her lips in kissing distance.

Maddie clammed up instantly, she had never been in this situation before, only in her fantasies. She wished she had but death and duty always stood in the way but here she was, alone with a beautiful woman. She could run into a battlefield filled with Super Mutants, Deathclaws, Ferals and Radscorpions and not feel a fraction of the fear she felt right now looking into Sarah's blue eyes. 

Sarah made up both their minds and closed the distance, their lips brushed and it was like sweet ambrosia to Madison who instinctively pulled her close. This was it, what she wanted and needed in the moment.

Sarah deepened the kiss as she moved her hands through Madison's hair, she could feel the inexperience radiating from Madison, they had never had a chance to be alone before and the realisation hit Sarah like a brick. 

She pulled away and rested her forehead on Maddie's. Maddie's eyes were still closed and her breathing was heavy, "Maddie, are you…? Have you, I mean, yeah." awkward Sarah was cute and Maddie bit her lip

"No I haven't, ever. And I don't know what I want but I do know if I want you to stop I'll tell you to stop." Sarah smiled and overcome with her desire she captured Madison in a crushing kiss, "Well I want you." Sarah breathed between kisses and Maddie melted as Sarah traversed the distance to her neck, nibbling along the way. 

She could feel her own desire skyrocket as she grasped Sarah's jumpsuit zipper and slid it down, revealing her perfectly sculpted body, she pushed Sarah back to gently pull off her sleeves and returned to a ferocious kiss as she slid her hands over Sarah's supple skin, the power armour protected her well as she found no scars over her perfect form. 

She felt Sarah's hands at the bottom of her shirt and she let her go enough for Sarah to pull it overhead. Her pulse was racing, she felt it throb through her most intimately. Sarah slid her hands over Maddie's now exposed skin and Madison moaned unexpectedly, the tips of her ears tinged red with embarrassment. 

Sarah didn't notice as she moved her hands to cup Maddie through her sports bra, no one had ever touched her like this before and she was so ready and willing, one snap and the bra was gone. Maddie scrunched her eyes so she couldn't see any of what was to come. 

\------------------------—-------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

She felt Sarah's warm breath on her skin, moving from her neck, down, until Sarah's mouth had fully encapsulated her nipple. Madison's eyes opened in shock as the sensations rocked through her, her hand wound its way into Sarah's hair, anchoring her in place. 

Madison shifted, her legs suddenly too close together and her temperature soaring. Sarah looked up at Madison and Maddie knew what she was asking with her eyes as she nodded her consent. 

Sarah moved her hands to Maddie's waistband and unbuttoned them pulling her trousers down over her long, toned legs, she pulled off her own flight suit and bra then rejoined Madison who was now on her back on the couch. She lay above her, their eyes fixed and she placed her knee between Madison's. 

_"Holy shit this is really happening."_ Maddie thought to herself as she looked over Sarah's almost naked form, she took Sarah's breast into her hand and Sarah took it as the signal. She ground her thigh down onto Madison and threw herself into a thrusting motion. 

The friction was unreal as Maddie threw her head back in a long moan. She moved her hands to Sarah's back and pulled her close, her lips desperately seeking Sarahs'. She dug in her fingernails as Sarah kept pace, she felt the sensations pulse through her and could have wept she was so lost in them.

Two hands grasped at the waistband of her faded underpants and she lifted herself enough for Sarah to pull them off. She felt exposed but moments later Sarah's familiar weight was back above her, closer as she found herself in another kiss. 

She felt fingers trailing from her belly button and cried out as they reached her most sensitive of areas. Sarah found a gentle pace circling as Madison tried to make sense of the sensation, the pressure building, her hips moved of their own accord. Her hands wandered over Sarah's body, touching and caressing. Her breathing was erratic and Sarah knew she was close. 

She flattened her hand and found her entrance and carefully slid her middle finger inside. Maddie arched her back and felt herself tighten as sheer bliss washed over her, her breathing ragged, calling out Sarah's name. Sarah didn't stop her pace and let Maddie ride the high before they both stilled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie took a second to work through the fog that clouded her mind, that was new. She looked at Sarah who was just calmly watching her, propped up on one elbow. Her hand sat on her sternum, grounding her. Maddie leaned into her and kissed her gently, "Thank you for asking me every step of the way. I, i didn't know what to do or expect so thank you. What about you? Do you want me to…" 

Sarah cut her off, "No, that was perfect. This was your first time and I don't expect anything in return." Maddie rolled herself into Sarah and pulled her close, nuzzling in thoroughly exhausted. She closed her eyes and drifted off, safe in Sarah's arms. 

Looking down at the sleeping woman Sarah grabbed their discarded clothes making a blanket. Once she was satisfied she settled next to her and once again wrapped her up. "Night Madison, Love you." and with that, she drifted peacefully asleep. 

Madison woke with a start. Sarah had gotten up some time before and my must have left the house. For a second Madison thought she had dreamed last night but nope, here she was totally naked with Sarah's Sentinel power armour still in the corner. 

She hurried to get dressed and scuttled to the kitchen area sink to brush her teeth. Standing looking in the makeshift mirror she studied herself in depth. Her honey blonde hair was all over the place, blue eyes shimmering, perfect teeth. Yeah, all present and accounted for.

Her memories came flooding back from last night and she gripped the edge of the sink, she slept with Sarah and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect but one thing was playing on her mind. In her dreamy haze Maddie swore she heard Sarah say she loved her, and that terrified her. Sarah was amazing, beautiful and fearless but Maddie didn't know if she loved Sarah in the same way.

She put down the toothbrush and sighed, she quickly tamed her wild hair and washed her face. She rounded the corner back into the living room and picked up her ranger combat armour, she inspected the surface for any damage and began to clean off the encrusted dirt from the weeks of trekking through the wasteland. 

Her hand lingered on the Reilly's Rangers crest. She was instantly taken in by them and made to feel part of the crew. The only person before who had done that was Sarah and even then she wasn't in the Brotherhood. She was more of a sidekick to the Lyons pride. They kept her around because she was useful. 

She thought of Reilly, the urge to be around her still ever present even after reconciling with Sarah. She buffed the breastplate and traced the four leaf clover crest. 

Maddie looked at her pip-boy blinking indicating an incoming comms message. "This is Wanderer, comms are live." Reilly's voice crackled through the static "Nice to hear your voice Maddie, are you in a safe location?"

"Affirmative, stopped in at Megaton before moving onward to Lamplight caverns today. How's the new armour? Is it Ranger green yet?" 

Reilly chuckled "Yeah it's green, can't have us looking like shiny metal targets out there can we? Thank you, for getting us equipped for the battle ahead. Shows you care and I know the Sentinel only agreed to it but that was all you. So thank you." 

Madison smiled a small forlorn smile," I couldn't live with myself if you died for my fight, any of you, so just stay safe Reilly. I'll see you soon." Reilly paused for what felt like an eternity to Maddie." You too Madison. Come back to me." with that the comm line went dead and Maddie held her breath. Was she reading too much into it? It seemed like Reilly felt more than she was letting on. Somewhere deep down Maddie hoped she wasn't imagining it. 

Her musings were interrupted as Sarah burst through the door, flushed and carrying a hearty breakfast. "Your awake! I went and explored Megaton! It was so fun, the people here are nuts though, some sheriff was all like who are you and I was like Sarah then Moira was absolutely nuts but sweet, she says you've to go round and then I got breakfast!" 

Maddie just laughed at Sarah's rambling, she had never seen Sarah excited about anything before, it was nice to see her relax and unwind, see the person underneath the armour, who she would be if she wasn't tied to rank and a name. 

Maddie took the groceries off her and placed then on the table and enveloped Sarah in a sweet embrace. "I like this version of you." Maddie kissed her cheek and went about fixing breakfast. Sarah giggled and switched on the radio. The sound of the Ink Spots filling the room as she danced up behind Madison.

"I could get used to this y'know, I think this is the first time in a long time I woke up of my own accord, did what I wanted to do and came home to someone. Domestication at its finest!" she snaked her arms around Maddie's waist as she reheated the noodles from the Brass Lantern. 

They both swayed in time to the music, Sarah's chin resting on Maddie's shoulder. She turned her head toward Sarah and they pressed their foreheads together, a calmness enveloping them both. Maddie was saddened, in her entire 26 years Sarah had never known a normal home life, at least in the Vault Maddie had some semblance of a normal childhood.

She had never given much thought to Sarah's life, she just knew she was strong, fearless and quite often reckless but underneath she was so much more. "The noodles are ready Sarah" Sarah reluctantly untangled herself from Maddie and grabbed her bowl of noodles, a fork and sank into the couch. 

Maddie just stood for a moment and really looked at Sarah, she'd abandoned the BoS uniform and donned a flannel shirt and jeans. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked beautiful. She looked real, not like the killing machine she was portrayed to be. 

Maddie took her own bowl and sat next to Sarah, tucking her knees beneath her. Sarah smiled, enjoying her noodles and the relaxed morning. The radio was still playing as the pair ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. When they were done Maddie checked her pip-boy, 1126am, "Urgh we gotta make a move, duty waits for no one." 

Sarah pouted her lip, "Do we have to go? Can't we just hide here forever?" Maddie laughed, "I tried that remember, it catches up with you in the end. At least we do this together." She rested her hand on top of Sarah's and Sarah leaned in, brushing her lips against Madison's, "No rest for the wicked." 

Sarah bounced up, grabbed her BoS uniform and began stripping down. "No peeking Madison!" Madison's jaw hung open, "Sarah! I've already seen you half naked!" Sarah winked, "Still a girls gotta have some modesty." Maddie covered her eyes as Sarah changed. "You can look now. Here, get your armour on." Sarah slung the combat armour across the room and Maddie caught it, slipping it overhead and buckling the straps.

"There she is. The fearless wandering Ranger." Sarah laughed and jumped into her power armour. Maddie played along, "And here's the reckless Sentinel always ready for action. Ad Victoriam Sentinel." "Ad Victoriam Ranger." Sarah replied. The two grabbed their packs and headed out on the road again, focused on the G.E.C.K.

The journey to Lamplight was a hard one, after every step it seemed like there was another creature out to kill them, from the irritating bloatflies that plagued every step and the one surprising deathclaw, the pair were thoroughly worn out. 

Madison's pip-boy was blinking, they were close to Lamplight. Outside the entryway to the caverns was a surprise waiting for Madison as one of the child slaves she had rescued from Paradise Falls was calmly waiting outside. 

"I knew you would come Maddie! I knew it! Macready didn't believe me but I said you would come and you're here!" Penny threw herself at Madison and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Hey Penny! You made it back I knew you could! You're so brave!"

Penny peeked her head over Maddie's shoulder, "Who's the tin can?" Sarah laughed and unclipped her helmet, pulling it off and revealing her long blonde hair, "Hey Penny, I'm Sarah, a… Friend of Madison's."

Penny let go of Maddie and seemingly accepted Sarah's answer, "Let's go show Macready you're real and that you saved me!" The group entered Lamplight caverns and was met by a small boy on a rampart guarding an internal set of gates, "Hold it right there lady! Don't take another step or we'll blow your fucking head off!"

Penny piped up "Stop being an asshole Macready! This is the lady that saved me!" "You know the rules Penny! No mungos! When you get big you go to Big Town, that's the rules, I don't make them!" 

Maddie stepped in, "look Macready is it? I'm Maddie, I'm not that big and I'm not looking for trouble I just need to get to Vault 87. Do you know the way?" "Yeah I know the way lady, you gotta go through murder pass. The big yellow monsters live there." 

Sarah took over, "How's about you let us through Mr. Mayor and we clear out all those Muties? You get more space, we get to the Vault, everybody wins?" Macready mulled it over, "Alright mungo, you got a deal. You take care of the uglies and I get the vault. I like it." 

Macready opened the gates and the trio passed through, they instantly felt eyes on them and Penny sensed the mood. "Follow me Maddie and Sarah! I know the way!" the brave little twelve year old leading the two fearless adults through Lamplight caverns. 

Sarah turned to Maddie, "Where are all the adults?" "Lamplight is kids only, when they get too big they get sent to Big town. It's weird but it works." Sarah was still bursting with questions but she bit her tongue as they carried on. 

Before long they reached the gate and Penny clambered up to the controls. "I can't go with you now but I know you will be okay. When I grow up, I'll find you." "Bye Penny" Maddie said as she walked and waved down the tunnel, tears forming in her eyes. Sarah clipped on her helmet and the pair readied their weapons. Into the unknown. 

Reilly's training regime was brutal, they were housed in the citadel courtesy of the Brotherhood and Reilly took every second to polish her physique. 

She woke up daily at 0500, dressed in her vest and fatigues and ran the roof. She ran till there was no air in her lungs and her legs were like jelly. Then came chow time at 0800. 

Next up was excelling in Paladin Gunny's Initiate training so for four hours Reilly subjected herself to physical and mental torture and she was top of the class as always.

Lunch was out a can, cram or pork n beans usually then she poured over her maps and plans. She knew the assault was on the Jefferson Memorial but she didn't know the Brotherhood's plan of attack. The Enclave have heavy armoured resistance on raised platforms and vertibirds posing an aerial threat. Reilly knew what she had to do.

There was a small super mutant encampment just to the north of the memorial placed on a small hill, they would stage their assault from there. Reilly and Donovan on long range laser sniper rifles, neutralising the threat from afar, Brick with a Fat Man targeting the vertibirds and Butcher would hold back any incoming troopers with a gatling laser. 

Reilly was comfortable with her plans. They didn't know if any of the other mercs would join the fight but so long as the rangers were safe Reilly could happily watch the world burn. 

Reilly suited up in her ranger power armour, she had added her own rank bands to the pauldrons, one that had she been brotherhood would have resembled the elders rank markings, instead of a gear however her lucky four leaf clover adorned the sigil. She smirked to herself, "We've both got big armour now." with that she set off, 1400hrs time for a 2hr power armour run. 

By the time 1700 came around Reilly was thoroughly exhausted. She sat in the mess hall eating god knows what. The soldiers around her just cast her quiet brooding looks like she wasn't worthy to sit at their table and eat with them. Gunny was the one to break the silence. 

"Mind if I sit here Reilly?" she looked up at him and edged her tray along, "Sure thing Gunny. It'd be nice to speak to someone for a change." "You've been training pretty solid, I'm surprised they're not all queuing up to sit next to you. Where's your squad?" 

"They're eating in their bunks, I don't really socialise much with them y'know, I'm their CO, not their friend. I gotta be separate. It's how I can lose people. It's lonely though. Plus the one ranger on my level is off with your Sentinel" her lip curled and she stabbed at her food, pushing it around her plate.

"Look Reilly it's not my place to say but clearly there's something going on. Talk to one of your guys. Brick idolises you, she'll listen and probably give you good advice, she's a little hot headed but surprisingly calculated." 

Reilly smiled, Gunny's praise meant alot, the man knew his shit and if he had taken a shine to Brick that meant she'd got a good one." I might, thanks Gunny." Reilly smiled at the Paladin, he was a nice guy under all that tough exterior. 

"Before I forget, I got you these. There's five sets of Holo Tags here, one for each of you, Brick, Butcher, Donovan, yourself and Madison. For the fights to come. I hope you never need to use them." with that he stood and departed leaving Reilly with the fistful of tags. 

She got up and took her tray back. She stood for a minute to retie her ginger hair as a few strands had fallen out of place and strode from the hall, back straight all the way to the Rangers makeshift base. She burst through the door, "Right scrubs, presents from the Paladin!"

Reilly threw each of them their tags "Put em on and get in the Bailey, it's race time!" Brick was the first up, "Hoo-Rah!" she called out as the three Rangers all assembled their gear and ran out to the courtyard. Reilly took a minute, holding Maddie's holo tags and she made the decision to put them on with her own. _At least that way I'll always have a part of her,_ Reilly thought to herself. She ran out and joined the others in the courtyard. 

The Rangers were busy running laps when Reilly took a breather to answer the incoming communicom from Madison. "Gimme a report Maddie, I see your at vault 87, what's the situation."

"We're close to the G.E.C.K. Eta three days back to the citadel, are rangers ready for what's to come?""Affirmative, Ranger training has intensified, I'm in better shape now than I was as a 21 year old, I look better too" Reilly chuckled. 

There was a second of silence before Madison spoke again, "I look forward to seeing it." Reilly smiled and worried her lip. "I've got something for you when you get back, a present from Gunny. Make sure you come collect it, don't keep me worrying about you too long, I miss you." 

"I'll see you real soon Reilly, not long to go till all us Rangers are back and this is all behind us. Stay safe Commander." the line went dead and Reilly smiled to herself again. 

Brick had been closely watching her before and now her suspicions were confirmed as Reilly gazed at the extra set of holo tags around her neck. The commander had a crush on the newest recruit, no wonder Butcher got kicked to the kerb Brick thought to herself. 

 

The Rangers ran laps some more and decided to call it a day when the sun started to go down. They all moved to their bunks, Reilly cracked out the beers and passed them around. 

"Okay squad, so I've had an update from Madison, she reckons her current mission will be done in the next three days that means back here in three days. I've formulated a plan, we go through a practise run tomorrow that means leaving the base and securing the area so everyone relax, go out and score some Brotherhood strange. See you at 0500 let's go!"

Butcher and Donovan left for the rec rooms, those two were on a mission. "You not heading out Brick?" Reilly asked her subordinate.

"No not tonight, I figure you need to talk and ain't no one better than me, I know why you ditched Butcher, I got eyes y'know. And I know why you're always alone. You like her, you like like her is what I mean." 

"Am I that _transparent_?" Reilly retorted shocked it had been picked up on. "Naw, I don't think the boys have noticed but they ain't noticed anything much except eligible tail round here, few scribes won't be getting any scribing done tonight" Brick chuckled 

"So tell me Reilly, what's going on?" Reilly sighed in exasperation and began pacing around the room, "When you were all stuck on the roof of the Statesman I nearly died, in Underworld. A mutie got me outside in the mall with a missile launcher, man I was so close. I was on death's door and Doc Barrows is good don't get me wrong but I was in a coma."

Reilly took a breath and Brick waited patiently" Madison came in, routine for a head wound, mutie shot skiffed her skull so she came in for a few stitches and there I was, laying there helpless. Thankfully Madison takes after her dear old dad who by the way was one of the best damn doctors in the commonwealth I'm told. She shot me full of psycho and Med-X straight to the heart. I woke up and the first thing I saw was those beautiful eyes, she has a kind soul Brick."

"I woke up, told her my story and she offered me her help. Just like that, no payment, no backing out of the job when it got tough. I spent some time in the Metro getting to know her and her story when we stopped outside Vernon for some chow plus she needed to patch me up again. I caught her checking me out a few times, nothing major just innocent flirting. "

"I'd already called it off with Butcher but he's so damn persistent and I needed to explain so I didn't pursue anything, I mean I flirted back a little but I didn't go where I probably should have. I froze up the day after we got back to HQ. Then she left and now she's out there with the Sentinel, who she was involved with long before she met me so now I wonder if I blew it."

Reilly stopped pacing and faced Brick," You gotta tell her Reilly, I saw her that night. That night all of us heard you and Butcher screamin' at each other like an ol' married couple. You didn't see her face as she crawled into that bunk deflated. She was waiting for you y'know, out in the hall. And we ain't never seen her with this Sarah but we all heard GNR, she didn't go back. Those messages had been on for weeks and she was out saving your sorry ass, all our asses so I gotta say Reilly, whatever this Sarah is to her, it ain't a long term situation. Besides, their jobs? One of 'ems gonna end up dead before long so you gotta tell her right now before we're putting her in the ground or you'll regret if forever." 

Reilly took a minute and sat down, taking a long swig of her beer, both sets of tags swinging from her neck. She fiddled for Maddie's one and read the inscription, Madison, Ranger. July 13 2258. Only nineteen, she had lived so much in that short lifetime.

"Okay Brick, I'll tell her as soon as I have a private moment with her. If she's with Sarah now though there's not a whole lot I can do. I don't wanna be lonely forever and she's so young. You think she's right for me?"

Brick pondered the question for a moment," Now I don't know Maddie all that well, in fact I only know what you've told me but I know what I've heard on the radio and that girl is definitely ass kicking Reilly's Rangers through and through and she is into you. Reilly she gave you a pip-boy that shows you where she is all the time, you have two way communication and you two check in daily. Fuck Sarah Lyons, that womans married to her job, she ain't gonna settle down ever."

<>pBricks tone softened," You ain't gonna do this forever Reilly, at least not on the front lines. One day the two of you are gonna set up in flannel and jeans, start a farm and raise an orphan or you're both gonna go till you drop and travel the whole country. All I know is do what you wanna do. No regrets."

Reilly smiled at Brick," Thanks Brick, I think I needed to hear all that and get it off my chest. I'm gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning." Reilly jumped into her bunk and smiled at the ceiling, knowing she would get to talk to Maddie tomorrow, and tomorrow is only a day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GO BRICK! TELL IT LIKE IT IS! And poor Maddie, torn between two gorgeous woman you lucky devil. So I had Maddie and Sarah sleep together because I think Maddie does feel alot for Sarah but she's just not in love with her. Spoiler: She's never going to say it back, all you Sarah Lyons lovers i'll do one shots like don't hate me when I eventually couple up Maddie and Reilly. Reilly is getting all buff for Maddie proving she can run with the young guns but Maddie doesn't see age bless, she sees hot bods and prefers a cool logical approach and boy can Reilly plan.
> 
> Also I wrote this whole chapter in a day because I couldn't hold it in but now I'm back at work for 10 days on the bounce so I'll try and get something out soon but no promises.
> 
> As always I'm on tumblr thephantomshipper and if you would like a one shot or a have any ideas please leave me a comment or an ask on tumblr. Love to you all, you make this journey a little brighter just by being here.


	5. Gunpowder, Treason and Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Maddie end up swarmed in Vault 87. Maddie sees another side to Sarah, one she cant ignore and the pair meet a friendly face in the darkest of places. Reilly secures her base of operations for the upcoming battle and meets the other Merc leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 5 a bit ahead of schedule :)
> 
> Also the title is a reference to Fawkes, since in the fallout lore he picks his name from Guy Fawkes who went to blow up the UK parliament back in the 1700s (?) using gunpowder

It was a warm morning as the Rangers sauntered through the Bailey and Reilly's pop boy picked up a new signal on 97.3. The Brotherhood had begun broadcasting what Reilly had lovingly nicknamed the Merc beacon as Elder Lyons took up the airwaves calling everyone on the contract early. 

With Maddie back on board the schedule was seriously upped now. The Rangers were the first to mobilise and at 0430 they packed their new gear, suited up in their forest green power armour and moved out for the super mutant encampment outside the Jefferson Memorial.

On their way through the gates the Rangers spotted the merc squads making their way to the citadel. It took everything Reilly had to not open fire on the Talon Company Mercs passing by, the two crews had bad blood between them. Thankfully there were a few other decent merc outfits that had answered so the Rangers and Talon Company couldn't have a public showdown. 

The makeshift army consisted of a gang in raider armour that must have been Jericho's crew from Megaton along with the Regulators and Herbert "Daring" Dashwood. Reilly had to admit she was a little starstruck at that last one. Once they were clear of the gate, the Rangers made their way east and crossed the bridge over the Potomac. 

The Super Mutant encampment quickly came into sight and the Rangers took cover. Reilly signaled to Donovan to take aim with his Laser Rifle and instructed the other two to wait. Once Reilly had her own rifle up she quickly spotted two super mutants outside the gate to the encampment, she nodded to Donovan to cover the left and she took the right. 

They fired in tandem and the Mutants both disintegrated. "Damn these are powerful!" Donovan broke the silence thoroughly impressed with his new sniper rifle. Reilly hadn't lowered her weapon however and she answered with a further four shots aimed at the skull of a Super Mutant Master perched on a lookout that towered over the encampment.

"First rule Donovan, make sure you get all of them before you admire your handiwork" He stuck out his tongue at her and the childish gesture made Reilly laugh. She turned to Brick and Butcher, Brick as always had trusty Eugene and Butcher was packing a brand new gatling plasma, a significant step up from laser weaponry.

"Okay you two, sweep and exterminate. Have fun kids!" Brick looked like all her dreams had come true as her face filled with joy. She raced to the encampment as four Muties ran her way, as always, they became a fine red mist under Eugene's wrath. The hot green plasma whipped past her ear as Butcher eagerly joined the fight. As easily as it started, it was over. 

Reilly and Donovan walked to the others' side. "Great work everyone! This should be fairly easy to defend. Brick, set up sandbags at the entrances, block of all of them except the gate facing the memorial. Butcher, roof the trenches, we need the cover. Donovan get up to that lookout and find anything metal you can to build a proper snipers nest. Again, it needs to be roofed, if the Enclave focus their vertibirds on us we need to be behind barricades. I'll secure the area and set up strategic traps along the footsoldiers route to us. Now move out! "

With a combined" Hoo-Rah!" the Rangers set off to work. Reilly walked as close to the memorial as she dared to scout it out. The Enclave were everywhere, she didn't need to do a headcount to know there was an army in there when there were so many soldiers just walking the perimeter. 

Suddenly Reilly wasn't so confident they could win this fight, the Enclave were superior in every way with more manpower to boot, not to mention the giant energy shield over the monument. 

Reilly hurried back to their new staging area and began placing plasma mines along the perimeter fence. Once that task was complete she began placing shotgun tripwire traps in the newly roofed trenches. 

Butcher had made quick work of it, dragging any debris large enough over the gap and totally blocking it from the air. By the time she reached their snipers nest she was all out of traps. She had burned through twenty grenades, fifteen mines and four shotguns and the other Rangers had completed their respective tasks. 

In the nest Reilly began setting up a makeshift command center. There was just enough room for the four bedrolls, five ammo crates, a ham radio and a field medics kit. Satisfied they were all set for the battle Reilly stood with a sense of pride and turned to her Rangers

"Stay here and keep the area secure, I'm heading back to the Citadel to check on the mission status and hopefully be fully briefed now the other Mercs have arrived. Brick, while I'm gone set up strategic resupply points along the tranches, Butcher, Donovan guard the perimeter. Keep this area secure. Be safe Rangers."

Brick put her hand on Reilly's shoulder and with the looming silence threatening to consume her, Reilly turned and started the journey back to the Citadel, she knew her own plan and it was time to find out the Brotherhoods. 

Madison was pinned, Sarah was unconscious, this was all going wrong. They had hunkered down for the night after clearing out Murder Pass just outside vault 87 but the broken rest wasn't enough to keep them sharp as the sheer number of Super Mutants proved to be too much for them. 

Maddie had managed to pull Sarah into cover but wave after wave kept coming. Madison answered as often as they came with a frag grenade, even hitting one Mutie square in the chest, the resulting explosion painting the walls in blood and viscera but they were running out of grenades, ammo and time.

Maddie had to think fast, she grabbed her med kit and stabbed a stimpak and psycho into Sarah's neck. Sarah's eyes sprang open and her scream must have attracted ever single Mutie in the vault. Madison slapped her. "Fuck! Sarah we gotta move!" 

Sarah's pulse was racing through her ears, the psycho sending her into a frenzy but somewhere something registered and she grabbed her laser rifle whilst springing to her feet, impressive in a full set of power armour. 

Driving forward down the tight vault tunnels with psycho coursing through her veins Sarah was a force to be reckoned with. Using the sheer power of the suit, she grabbed a mutant rounding a corner by the head and pressed her metal thumbs into its eye sockets. It screamed in agony as she dug deeper until a loud crack split the air. Sarah had split the Mutants skull in half.

Madison watched in horror as another mutant came and Sarah, still riding the high, ripped its arm out its socket, pushed it to the ground and stamped on its sternum caving in its lungs. 

The blood flowed as the mutants kept coming and Sarah's face glinted scarlet with the crimson liquid in the dim, flickering vault lighting. She was crazed, the drug unleashing some hidden bloodlust usually stowed beneath the stern commanders usual facade. 

The silence in the vault that followed brought with it the eerie feel of an old horror movie, Madison recalled the feeling of terror watching Amatas fathers copy of The Invisible Man and likened it to this very scene. Whoever this Sarah was it was someone she wanted to get as far away from as possible. 

Sarah stalked ahead, unperturbed by the darkness and the gore and viscera scattered by the Mutants. She stalked the halls like a lioness stalks its prey, she was one with the shadows. Any mutant she came across in the twists and turns fell beneath her till they reached a set of cells set into the wall. 

Through the glass windows they witnessed the twisted creations of the Super Mutants, failed experiments Maddie surmised. The skeletons of tens of humans littered the floors in each cell. Sarah looked at the morbid scenes with disgust. 

"Forced Evolutionary Virus or F.E.V for short. It plays a part in all this" she waved at the scene before her. The sound of a Super Mutants voice sent the women into a gentle panic as they tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. 

"Over here humans, please." their interest was piqued and the pair headed to the last cell still in full defensive mode. Through the window they saw what appeared to be a standard Super Mutant, "Please let me out, I've been here for as long as I can remember."

Maddie gasped, "You can talk? And you don't want to eat us?" "No, I'm not like the others. There is only one reason you would be here and you need me to get it so you need to trust me." 

Sarah's rage had subsided however her skepticism was evident on her face, "And what pray tell are we looking for Mutant?" The Mutant crinkled his eyes, "The names Fawkes, and I prefer meta-human, not mutant. You're looking for the Garden of Eden creation kit, it's the only thing left, behind a wall of radiation. If you attempt to reach the G.E.C.K you will die." 

Maddie looked at Sarah, "He raises a good point, and clearly it is here plus we don't know what's ahead, he might be a good asset." Sarah shot her a dirty look, "I don't like this Madison. But fine whatever." Sarah booted up the terminal connected to the door and worked at the keys. The lock disengaged with a hissing sound and the door slid open. 

Fawkes left the cell and towered over the two women, a hulking giant dressed only in the scraps of an aged vault 87 jumpsuit. "Thank you for my freedom now follow me to the G.E.C.K" 

They walked on through the tunnels, Maddies eyes drawn to the giant golden 87 on Fawkes back reminding her of the 101 on her very own jumpsuit stored in her house. 

Vault 87 was a reminder of home however twisted and macabre the decrepit vault was. The vault finally came to an end as Fawkes stopped in front of a laboratory door, "You can go no further, stay here." Maddie nodded and watched as Fawkes entered the room. 

As the door slid up the geiger counter built into Maddie's pip-boy went berserk and only stopped when the door slammed closed, Fawkes wasn't lying and he may have just saved their life. 

He returned ten minutes later with a briefcase, "This is what you came for. Am I free to go?" Sarah nodded before Madison had a chance, "You helped us where you didn't have to, it goes against the tenets of the Brotherhood but you may leave. Go to Underworld in the Museum of History downtown in the D.C ruins, they will give you shelter."

Fawkes turned and left through a way the two women couldn't follow. Maddie looked as though she was about to say something when the tunnels were suddenly flooded by a flash of light and a thunderous bang. The pair fell to the floor immobilised. 

The door opened and in walked a shadowed figure, Maddies eyes were unable to focus as the man walked toward her, she knew he was a man, no woman had that swagger. His face swam into focus and she widened her eyes in horror as she was met by the face of the man who murdered her father, Colonel Autumn of the Enclave. That was the last thing she saw as the world faded to black. 

The Citadel was a flurry of activity, so many banners raised beside the Brotherhoods and mercs training beside seasoned soldiers. Reilly unlatched her power armour helmet and strode through the courtyard with a smugness until a Talon merc spat on her armoured feet. It seems old rivalry dies hard.

Reilly walked past the man and held her head up looking him dead in the eye. He could only have been twenty and he shook as Reilly sent her death stare, suddenly regretting his decision.

She reached the door to the Lyons den and headed for the briefing room. Elder Lyons had gathered all the heads of the mercenary organisations and Reilly was the last to arrive, she stepped out of her power armour in the hall and patted her ginger hair back into place, although she wasn't a vain woman she still had a reputation to uphold and looking like a hot sweaty mess would do nothing but tarnish it. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, ready to face the other commanders. 

She opened the door and walked to the last empty seat by the head of the table, even though she had a small crew it seemed she had the most respect as they had left her such a prominent position. 

Directly in front of her sat Commander Jabsco of the Talon Company, Billy Creel sat to the right of him fully decked out in raider armour. Reilly smiled at Billy, she had known him for a while before now and always thought he made a great dad to Maggie even if he wasn't her real father.

Herbert Dashwood was sat by himself in the corner and next to Reilly was Sonora Cruz, head of the regulators and probably up there as one of the most dangerous women in the Capital Wasteland. This wasn't just an army, this was a highly skilled and lethal killing force. 

Owyn Lyons smiled at Reilly as she took her place and focused on him, "Now we have Reilly present ladies and gentlemen we can discuss the task at hand. As you know the Capital Wasteland faces the greatest threat since the bombs themselves fell in the shape of the Enclave. This is why we need you. At this very moment the Ranger affectionately nicknamed the Wanderer and Sentinel Sarah Lyons of the Lyons Pride are retrieving the one thing needed to start up a giant water purifier in the Jefferson memorial."

The Elder paused and the room focused intently on him," This purifier has the power to scrub the radiation from all the water in the Capital Wasteland making it not only safe to drink but meaning we could finally terraform and utilise the land to sustain ourselves. The Enclave threaten all of that dream as they hold the purifier and executed the lead scientist in charge of the project. Thankfully his daughter takes after her father and all that we have fought for to this point can be saved." 

The commanders in the room all nodded amongst themselves but no one spoke till Reilly piped up,"The Rangers have already taken and are holding a defensible encampment to the north of the memorial, we will take out long range and aerial threats." 

Owyn nodded, "Good going Reilly, Talon Company and Mr.Dashwood, our plan will see you coming in from the East, head to Rivet City and build a checkpoint between the city and the memorial, the last thing we need is civilians entering a battlefield. You'll need to hold this and once the lasers start flying enter the battle from the west to flank the Enclave, I would suggest building a sniper's nest on the checkpoint and have Herbert cover you from distance when joining the firefight."

" The rest of you will join the main Brotherhood assault force to escourt Liberty Prime to deactivate the shields. Does anyone have any questions?" they all shook their heads, each knowing what they had to do. 

The elder was just about to open his mouth to speak again when Sarah Lyons crashed through the door dropping to her knees out of breath," It's Madison dad, the Enclave have Madison!" with that she passed out clearly exhausted. 

Reilly turned a sickly shade of grey. Without warning she stood up and bolted for the door. "Reilly where the hell are you going?" Sonora Cruz called out clearly agitated by the other woman. 

"I know where she is. Our last contract was a mapping contract and I only seen our contact one other time after the meet, in an Enclave uniform, out at Raven Rock. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get my Ranger back!" the panic coursed through her, her thoughts a jumble as she grabbed her armour but one thought kept repeating in her mind, grounding her and filling her with determination. 

Hold on Maddie, I'm coming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO GET HER REILLY! Also you didn't think to maybe tell people that's where the Enclave was? We could have save a bit of panic here but you do you and get our girl out safe. Idk how Sarah made it back so quick but my guess is a straight up sprint back to the citadel, next chapter we'll have a good ol Reilly/Sarah conflict, that was the first they had met and Sarah being unconscious doesn't let us a get a good back and forward but there will be PLENTY of that next chapter! Chapter 7 is where it all goes down really, chapter 6 is looking pretty much dialogue focused after Reilly and Maddie have reunited. Is there any characters people particularly want to see or anything you guys want to happen? Just let me know :) I appreciate any and all feedback. I'm loving these characters and after the big event its all character focused. Obv there will be action and alot of adventures :) I can't wait to take this off linear story mode and go for it!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Rescue From The Garden Of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reilly and Sarah race to Raven Rock, confrontation ensues. Maddie makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dialogue heavy, not 100% sure I'm happy with it but yolo life is fast in the wasteland. A lot of big paragraphs but my writing style still follows the layout of a discursive essay. I fit alot in this chapter as the main plan was always Ch7 is restoring purity and I've got big plans for it. I may edit this at a later date.

"So, you're awake." Maddie blinked at the harsh brightness of the light in the underground bunker, her wrists ached as she was suspended in some sort of forcefield shackles. Her eyes focused on Colonel Autumn and narrowed to slits betraying her anger at her current situation.

"Fuck you Autumn!" Maddie spat, "You killed my Dad, you're a fucking murderer! How did you even survive that chamber? I barely made it in to get Dad!"

"Now now missy, I'm the one asking the questions around here." Autumn smirked, "Now, Let's keep this nice and simple. You're going to tell me the code to start up that Purifier, and you're going to tell me now."

Maddie laughed a maniacal laugh "Eat shit Autumn!" The Colonel took a moment and paced the cell, it wasn't much bigger than the bottom floor of Madison's Megaton house. 

"Now, you're gonna tell me that code Madison and I'm gonna tell you why. We've won. Now if you tell me that code there's a chance you're gonna walk outta here but if you don't cooperate then you will die here. Isn't there a tall blonde out there who would be missing you?" 

Madison laughed at the pure nerve of the man in front of her, "Do you really think that human connection is gonna make me tell you? You took everything from me! Besides I don't know the code, my father never told me." Maddie had no intention of telling Autumn what he wanted to know and he was getting visibly irate with her. She smirked at him. "Stop lying missy." Autumn approached her almost nose to nose "What is the code Madison?" 

Madison was contemplating headbutting Autumn when some sort of announcement system started crackling and she heard a familiar voice "This is President Eden, our guest is to be released and to be brought to me immediately. She is to not be hampered in her progress through the compound." 

Autumns previously muted expression turned to one of pure anger as the energised shackles holding Madison in place disengaged and she dropped to the floor. She stood and dusted herself off as she felt hands close around her biceps, she was picked up off the ground and thrown into the wall with force.

She winced in pain and when she opened her eyes, a boot was swinging toward her head. She heard it before she felt it. The impact sending her brain rattling then pain in her stomach as the boot connected again and again and again. Autumn had lost it and Madison tried to curl into a ball to protect herself but his swings were too fast. 

She moved and clutched at her stomach and Autumn took the chance to kick her in the face. She felt the crunch and the warm feeling of blood coating her face from her exploded nose. She prepared for another impact when she heard heavily armoured footsteps thundering towards her and Autumn screaming to be let go. Her world dissolved into black again as she passed out. 

The sweat was pooling in places Reilly didn't know it could as she raced over the desolate wasteland. At the far northwest of her map was Maddie's pip-boy marker confirming what Reilly already knew. She was definitely in Raven Rock. 

She had been running for hours when Megaton came into view, she needed water and that was the best place to stop. In her haste all Reilly had picked up was her laser rifle and laser pistol as she jumped into her customised power armour so she had to make a strategic stop.

As she approached the gate a caravan was heading out being led by a blonde woman about Maddie's height, she didn't recognise her but she recognised her guard as the one and only Jericho. She grabbed her helmet and whipped it off as she panted for breath, "Jericho! You gotta help, Maddies been taken and I need enough water to get to Raven Rock."

Jericho looked at Lucy, "Luce give Reilly some water before she passes out." he then turned to Reilly as Lucy tossed her a bottle of purified water, "Waddaya mean they took Maddie? You gotta calm down. Where's that Lyons chick she was travelling with?"

Reilly gulped down the water, "Sarah's at the citadel, she wasn't taken, she's how we know the Enclave took Madison. I'm gonna go get her back." Jericho whistled like he couldn't believe his ears and Lucy cut in, "Just you Reilly? You're gonna take them all on?" "I have to try!" Reilly growled at the blonde, "Madison is one of my Rangers, I owe it to her to try as her commander." 

Lucy laughed, "No one commands Maddie, you're lucky she likes you, that's why she follows you. If I know Maddie and I do, then she's fine. Here's more water, I'd definitely advise getting back up if you're going after the Enclave."

Reilly thanked her for the water and stored it in her armour pack for later." Thanks for the water and the advice. Jericho, it's nice to see you actually settled for a change." she gestured to Lucy and winked at him. Jericho put his arm on Reilly's shoulder, "I couldn't be a raider forever Reilly, when you kicked my ass I saw the light, I never thanked you for not shooting me in the nuts so thanks for setting me straight." 

Reilly stepped away and waved the caravan off as they headed off east towards the downtown D.C ruins. She sat on a rock and checked out her pip-boy, she had a massive journey ahead and she studied the map. The route was clear of any raider encampments or Super Mutant hideaways and she was confident she could make it by nightfall if she ran fast enough. 

Her planning was interrupted by a steady beat through the air, it wasn't like anything she had ever heard before and it blew her mind when she looked up at the source of the noise. The vertibird was incredible and Reilly was caught up in childlike awe watching it descend, she knew of their existence but this was the first time she had ever witnessed one with her own eyes. It hovered over the gate to Megaton and one solitary figure jumped from the bird as it banked and flew off. 

She recognised the Brotherhood sigils on the armour and narrowed her eyes at the approaching figure. Their arm went up, unlatched the helmet and whipped it off revealing flowing blonde hair. "Just what I fucking need" Reilly sighed to herself inwardly as she recognised the figure before her as Sarah Lyons. 

"Reilly I presume, I'm Sent-" "Yeah, yeah I know exactly who you are so let's skip to the point, I know why you're here, no I'm not leaving it to the Brotherhood and no I'm not backing down. Shoot me if you want but I'm going after her." She narrowed her eyes and stared down the pretty blonde, the Sentinel bringing her cerulean eyes to meet Reilly's green." I wasn't going to say any of that but a hello would have been nice since I'm coming with you." 

Reilly snorted "And what makes you think I even want you watching my back? I don't know shit about you. How do I know you're not gonna shoot me in the back the second it's turned?" Sarah looked like she had been slapped, "I'm not gonna kill you Reilly, I think Madison would kill me if I did! What have I done to you to piss you off so much?" 

Reilly stared at her blankly before sighing and getting to her feet, jealousy evident. "Right, fine. I'm in charge here though, that's my Ranger understand? Mine. So you got any problems with how I do things you can just walk yourself right back to the Citadel." 

Sarah nodded slowly with her lips pursed, "I just wanna get her back safe so yeah fine you take charge Reilly." Reilly stood and stared her down for a moment before grabbing her forrest green helmet and jamming it on, "Well then let's move Sentinel." Sarah donned her own helmet and bolted after Reilly, the two of them racing for Raven Rock. 

Maddie woke to glaring lights, her pack next to her in some sort of medical bay. It resembled a vault or it would have if it was more homely and less steel plating everywhere.

A doctor stood above her, "Madison I've been instructed to take you to the president now you're awake and healed, I administered a few super stimpaks so you should be feeling a lot better and I reset your nose, Autumn broke it." 

Maddie groaned as she sat up, "Grab your pack and follow me." She struggled to her feet and silently followed the doctor through a maze of tunnels, there were soldiers at every turn, in every room. She stopped counting when she reached a hundred. The Enclave were a force to be reckoned with and Maddie didn't understand how she was still breathing. 

Eventually after about fifteen minutes they stood in front of a door, the doc turned to Maddie, "The president is inside, this is where I leave you." Maddie nodded her thanks, still voluntarily mute and she headed inside. She wasn't prepared for what she was faced with, the large three tier room was empty, there was no one in there. 

The only thing in the room was a computer in the middle. Madison approached and heard a voice coming from the machine. "Good evening Madison, I am President John Henry Eden and welcome to Raven Rock, it probably wasn't as nice a welcome as you would think considering we are asking for your help."

Madison looked around to see if she had missed someone but she hadn't, this computer was indeed the source of the president's voice. "Don't be alarmed, I'm aware of my situation and the fact that I am a machine. There is a reason you are here and quite simply I need you to see project purity through to its end. I need you to get it going. Autumn will destroy everything you and your father has worked for."

"What's the condition?" Maddie asked skeptical of the presidents offer. There was a pause before he started, "The wasteland is a filthy place filled with the mutated remains of what once was, Ghouls and Super Mutants threatening our very way of life. We have modified a strain of F.E.V to target these mutations and eradicate them, taking any and every mutation and killing the host so that all who will be left are pure humans ready to make America great again."

Madison was appalled, she thought of Tulip and Doc Barrows, Gob and Fawkes, the people she knew and she knew her answer," I can't do it, I can't poison the water. Everyone who has ever been in contact with the wasteland and radiation will die." She then thought of those born in the wasteland who had all of her heart, Moira, Lucy, Sarah and Reilly. All of them would die if they drank the water. 

"I need you to understand Madison, this is the only way you will leave this bunker, take the vial and think about it but it would be a new dawn for humanity. A chance to start again." A panel underneath the presidents terminal opened up revealing a vial within, she reached out and took it, knowing she would never use it but using it as a means to escape.

Reilly kept leaving Sarah in her dust, under her helmet she was grinning like an idiot. She was certainly fitter than the 26 year old Sentinel thanks to her rigorous and brutal training regime and she was loving every minute of showing the next Elder who was boss.

Sarah wasn't enjoying travelling with Reilly, she knew the merc was tough and calculated but she didn't expect to be schooled in fitness by the older woman. If she was half as brutal and skilled in combat then she would embarrass Sarah in the field. 

The two women hadn't spoken since Megaton and Reilly pointed out an abandoned church, signaling to take some shelter. Reilly strode to the front of the church and loudly knocked on the wooden door, waiting for the rushing footsteps of any unwelcome lurkers. Once satisfied there was nothing inside she opened the door and entered the building.

Whilst Sarah was just getting inside Reilly was already running off up the stairs sweeping the upper floor, within a few minutes she had rejoined Sarah who had taken the small reprieve to get out of her stifling power armour.

Reilly looked at her through the tinted glass of the helmet, Sarah was drop dead gorgeous, her bouncy blonde hair cascaded down her back and framed her beautiful blue eyes. She was toned and her BoS jumpsuit highlighted her amazing figure. Reilly's jealousy swung into overdrive, not just because Sarah looked amazing for a wastelander but because she knew deep down that Maddie would choose her.

Reilly hit the latch on her power armour and jumped out the back, the heat outside around the same as the heat inside so she shrugged off her combat armour plates and sat on a pew in her vest top and fatigues.

She rooted around for the water she stowed and took a drink then tossed it to Sarah, she nodded in response and gulped it down whilst Reilly checked out the map on her pip-boy.

"I thought only vault dwellers had pip-boys, that must have cost you a small fortune." Sarah said making small talk, Reilly didn't even look up, "Madison gave me it, it was her father's. We can communicate through them. I don't know what she did, she must have put long range transmitters in them but it means wherever she is I have a direct line. I've been trying to open comms but because she's in a bunker the signal isn't getting through." 

Sarah looked at the older woman, she was in much better shape than she was, that's for sure. She also had the most beautiful ginger hair, it was almost orange with jade green eyes to match her forrest green armour and fatigues. There were the beginnings of lines around her eyes and scars dotted her arms from years of bullet wounds and knife fights.

Two sets of holotags caught Sarah's eye as they swung from Reilly's neck. "Brotherhood holotags? Who were they and why are they round your neck?" 

Reilly shifted, and looked suddenly uncomfortable, "One of them is mine, Paladin Gunny made them for the Rangers, so if any of us die in the battle and we can't be identified then we know who it is. And the other set is for Madison, I carry it close till I see her again. It marks her as a Ranger incase, incase it all goes wrong. It's weird, we spent so little time together and I trust her to be my lieutenant, she doesn't know that yet but yeah if I die then the Rangers are hers. She chose the Rangers and we don't deserve her, I don't deserve her."

It all fell into place for Sarah listening to Reilly, the determination, the drive all of it, it wasn't just for her Ranger. Life in the wastes was too short not to see what was in front of her and she knew then they were both vying for the same woman's affections.

"Seems to be more than duty that's driving you Reilly." Reilly scoffed, "Cut the bullshit Lyons, say what you mean. Do I like her? Is that what you're getting at?" she whipped her eyes up from the pip-boy to stare down Sarah, her intense gaze making Sarah shrink back into the pew, "Yeah Reilly, do you? Cause I have to tell you, so do I, in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, so if you're getting any ideas then I think you need to step off." 

Reilly smirked, "Yeah I heard your broadcasts along with the rest of the wasteland. You think this is a game? That I'll just back of and that's that just because you say so. Look its not up to either of us but I'm not lying to Madison, I plan on telling her Sarah whether you like it or not and I'm tired of this conversation so we're gonna move out and get her back before we lose daylight. Now suit up." With that the two women suited up in their combat and power armour seething under the surface and made for Raven Rock. 

Things weren't going so well for Maddie, Eden may have been up for letting her go but Autumn wasn't. Once she left the president's room the Colonel came over the intercom, "Our guest Madison is no longer a guest, I order you to shoot on sight!" 

With that a soldier immediately opened fire and Madison had to dive into an open room off the corridor. She grasped for her laser rifle and brought it up rolling out the room and aiming for the breathing apparatus on the X-01 armour, her aim was true and he dropped to the ground suffocating in his suit. 

Maddie ran full pelt taking as many as she could out on the way. It was a maze but she saw what had to be the door as she burst through choking on the arid wasteland air as she filled her lungs. She heard the rotors of vertibirds taking off behind her followed by the compound exploding, as one last decent act Eden had obviously triggered some sort of self destruct. She was too close. 

Maddie surged forward and over the ridge saw the most wonderful sight, there was Fawkes in battle with some Enclave soldiers and two other power armoured figures. She recognised the Sentinel armour sigils on Sarah's armour even from distance but the other set was forest green, no, Ranger green. Reilly herself came for her. 

The realisation set fireworks off behind Madison's eyes as she ran into the fray. She hoisted up her rifle and fired at any and all Enclave whilst she made her way to Reilly's side. She kicked the leg of her tin can and Reilly swung round till she was face to face with Maddie. 

Reilly froze, then she realised who it was in front of her and she grabbed Maddie in a fierce embrace, turning her back to the approaching Enclave troops to deflect the bullets from her Wanderer. They quickly let go and mopped up the remaining Enclave, Sarah and Fawkes side by side shredding through the power armoured menace. 

They made light work of the remaining soldiers and finally earned a breather. Reilly hit the release, positively propelled herself out the armour and threw herself at Madison, knocking them both down. They laughed while Sarah was struggling to unlatch her own armour.

Maddie focused on Reilly, "You came to get me?" Reilly softly smiled, "You bet your ass I did Ranger, when blondie came bursting into that briefing room I ran without a second thought. I'm just sorry I wasn't quick enough to get you out of that bunker but you are a legend for a reason." Reilly beamed at her as they both struggled to their feet and Maddie shot a brief look of confusion back at her, it was definitely an improvement from the last time the two had been in each others company. 

They didn't part ways on the best of terms but Maddie didn't care, she was just happy Reilly was happy. Sarah finally worked the release of her armour and tumbled out the back, huffing at the effort, "That latch is gonna get me killed one day. Maddie, babe, are you okay?" 

Sarah sauntered to her side and placed her palm on Madison's face, she recoiled at the touch. "Yeah Sarah I'm fine. Let's just get going." Maddie shifted away suddenly cold and closed off, she nodded to Fawkes as she passed, happy to see him alive and well. He holstered his minigun and waved before turning and walking off toward the city. 

Reilly and Sarah had both jumped back into their power armour and set off after Madison. She was faster than both of them since she didn't have the added weight of a suit of power armour sticking with her preferred Ranger battle armour. 

They made it to Megaton quicker than they had anticipated. As they approached the gates they seen a few power armoured goons outside, the Lyons pride. They had set up a base of operations in a checkpoint position outside the gates and Paladin Tristan seen them coming a mile off. "Sentinel Lyons, Star Paladin Cross is here, she wants a word." 

The Sentinel nodded and followed him, leaving Maddie and Reilly to enter Megaton themselves. Once on the other side they stopped, it had been a long time since Reilly had been in Megaton and she looked at the thriving city. It was bigger than before, Maddies influence no doubt.

There were new houses and a full blown market down by a caravan station. Reilly turned to Maddie, "This is less of a shit hole than I remember, can I still get a bed up in Moriartys or has someone finally burned that fleapit to the ground?" Maddie laughed and jangled her keychain, "You could get a room but you know I have a house right? Come on, follow me." 

Reilly followed Madison to a fairly large shack on the east side of the town and Madison opened the door, "Welcome to my little slice of heaven. There's a couple beds upstairs and running water but no toilet so when you gotta go you need to use communal but they're not far. You hungry? I think I got some chow in the fridge." Reilly looked around and her stomach answered for her with a huge growl.

Madison laughed," I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back, get comfortable, we're staying here tonight." Reilly took the advice whilst Maddie pottered around the kitchen and disengaged her power armour. She took off her combat plates, army boots and let her hair down. She ran her fingers through the ginger lengths. 

She didn't notice Maddie approach and almost had a heart attack when she tapped her on the back. "Shit sorry Reilly, didn't mean to startle you uh, I only had fancy lads snack cakes so want me to go out for noodles?" Reilly giggled, "No its fine, cakes are fine. I'm just happy to get off my feet. That armour helps you get around but damn it's hot, cramped and sweaty."

They both sat on the worn sofa, Reilly audibly sighing as she sank into the fabric. "So Where's this little present from the Gunny?" Reilly paused with a mouthful of cake, and grabbed the holotags around her neck throwing both. Madison picked them up. 

The first set was Reilly's. Engraved on them was all Reilly's information, "Reilly. 2247. Ranger." "So you don't know your surname either?" Madison asked. Reilly shook her head and put down her now empty plate. "I was adopted, I don't remember much before then. He was a good father, the man who took me in. When he died I carried him all the way out to Arlington for his burial. He was a soldier and I thought it was fitting. I don't even have a birthday let alone a surname but I'm glad I had the upbringing I did, it made me who I am.

Reilly flushed beet red as she realised she was rambling. "Sorry you asked for a surname and I gave you my life story, I guess I wanted you to know me." Maddie sat stunned at the free flow, Reilly seemed nervous and considering the last time they spoke Reilly was so closed off Madison wasn't expecting the outpouring of emotion. 

"It's cool Reilly, I do want to know you." She looked at the other set of holotags, her own, warm from Reilly's body heat, she had carried them with her own close to her heart. "What's on your mind? There's clearly something else going on." 

Reilly steeled herself, this was the moment, "Okay so maybe there is something on my mind. Do you remember the last time we spoke, at Ranger HQ? How I was so, not me and how I argued with Butcher and he stormed out? Okay so maybe I have a crush on you, and maybe I-" 

Maddie cut her off with a kiss, catching Reilly by surprise. The older woman not expecting anything to be reciprocal. They parted and Reilly smiled an ear to ear grin like the cat who got the cream.

"So I guess I didn't need to worry then?" it was Madison's turn to blush, "Uh, no I've uh, liked you for a while, since I met you really, I just guess I didn't think you liked me. I didn't think that I was your type." 

Reilly giggled and put her hand on Madison's knee, "You are definitely my type, now I'm gonna head to get some shut-eye and I'd suggest you do the same. Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day." 

They both stood up with shy grins and walked upstairs, Maddie pulled Reilly to her before they reached the bedrooms and gently kissed her goodnight, "You know you could uh, stay with me?" Maddie said, Reilly shook her head, "No kid, if that Lyons chick comes in here I'd be toast. Besides I wanna do this proper, you don't get a chance to do that in the wastes, dates and all that. Take it slow okay?" 

Reilly took Maddie's face between her palms and she nodded, "Think I gotta talk to Sarah too, though I dunno how that's gonna go. " Reilly nodded in agreement and they parted. Both went their separate ways for the night, both of them destined to lose sleep whilst they dreamed of the woman just through the wall. 

Sarah stayed at Megaton checkpoint for most of the night, Star Paladin Cross had come to relay messages to the citadel to keep the Elder informed of Maddie's situation but her quick extraction meant there was only good news to relay and the pride partied.

Before she knew it they were ten beers down and more than a little drunk. The Sentinel left her armour and walked into Megaton, 0400 wasn't a great time to stop by someone's house but at that point Sarah didn't care, the alcohol making her take risks she normally wouldn't. 

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Maddie's house. The door was open so she went inside, heading up the stairs. She opened the door to the first bedroom, total darkness greeted her, however there was a light coming from the other room. 

She opened the door and there was Madison, curled up on the bed, Teddy bears and clean pillows surrounded her. Sarah sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. Maddie's eyes darted open and she pulled away, "What the hell are you doing Sarah?"

Sarah looked at her feet "Sorry I uh, I wanted shum time with you, shum alone time, I just mished you." "Sarah, you're drunk, I can smell it from here. What did you think this was going to achieve?" Sarah wobbled slightly, "Maybe I jush wanted to be close to my girlfriend-hic."

Maddie sighed, "Look about that, you should just go. I'm leaving after this is all over, no Brotherhood, no destiny, just gonna live my life my way and I guess I should have told you that but i just don't see you giving it all up for me. We have to walk our own paths and yours is neatly laid out in front of you, I just don't see our paths colliding."

Sarah was stunned," Are you breaking up with me?" Maddie nodded, her first breakup, what a milestone she thought." Sarah, I care about you I really do but it's just not gonna work. I knew in Vault 87 and nothing has changed. You'll run the Brotherhood and there's no space for me in that. Besides, I don't think it would work even if there was a space for me." 

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes, okay if this is the way you wanna go then fine but don't come crawling back when Reilly either dies or cuts you loose!" Sarah stormed out of the room and Madison burst into floods of tears, the front door slammed and the tin walls shook.

Reilly appeared at the door," You okay kid?" Maddie shook her head and sobbed clutching a pillow to her chest. Reilly walked over and sat by her side, wrapping her arms around the crying woman. She held her till her sobs eased and all that could be heard was a gentle hiccup as she fell into sleep. Reilly lay her down and stayed with her arms around her before succumbing to sleep herself. 

The next morning came and Madison awoke with arms around her and the gentle smell of cinnamon. A warm breath ghosted across the back of her neck and she relaxed into the embrace, it was different to how she had ever felt before. She had found her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Reilly sitting in a tree... Reilly 10/10 gentleman, steppin out that closet and getting the gal. Legit reasons for the breakup I feel they just wouldn't work with the way I'm taking the lone wanderer. Sarah's a weird drunk and that hangover could prove to be on the worst day ever. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update guys, I was in Sweden on vacation and I went to Stockholm pride! Also my little brother got married yesterday so it's been a busy two weeks! 
> 
> Thank you to my bookmarkees and for the kudos. ILY guys and your continued reading is driving me on.
> 
> As always I'm on tumblr as thephantomshipper, you can talk to me, I don't bite :) 
> 
> See you in a week!


	7. With Liberty And Justice For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Reilly get closer. Sarah faces Madison. Sacrifice and heroism ensure as they battle to restore project purity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read the damn thing. Seriously. I cried a bit. Also it is here I learned how to actually write so yay!

The sound of rain on the tin roof started to pull Reilly from slumber, she groaned, her arms heavy, the smell of hubflower filling her nostrils. Her eyes snapped open met with the sight of golden blonde tresses. Her mind flooded with memories of last night, her confession, the kiss, Sarah acting the drunk fool and cradling Madison to sleep. Reilly tightened her arms around the younger woman, gently nuzzling her neck. She couldn't believe it had actually happened, that she had laid her heart bare and Maddie reciprocated. "Good morning Madison." she whispered in her lover's ear.

She turned toward Reilly, "Good morning yourself beautiful." Maddie took the chance to capture Reilly's lips in a gentle kiss. The two women sighing in contentment. They lay there for a while enjoying the embrace. 

"How did you sleep?" Reilly asked, first to break the silence. Madison giggled and with the widest smile said, "Like I was the safest I had ever been lying in your arms, can I say that or is that too cliché?" Reilly beamed at her, whispering, "It's not cliche, I'm glad I make you feel safe." 

Maddie kissed her cheek, "I don't know what I did to get you but thank you, for everything. For being a gentleman and, and for being there last night." Reilly placed her palm on Maddie's cheek and pulled her in for another gentle kiss. This one with more spark, conveying everything Reilly had to say as she deepened it, sighing as Maddie returned the affection. 

Madison quickly threaded her hand through Reilly's hair and Reilly grasped Maddie's waist, pulling each other closer. Their breath quickened at the physicality, each marvelling at the body pressed against them. Things were heating up between them and Maddie slipped her hand down Reilly's back, pulling up the white tank top Reilly wore and caressing the smooth skin of her back. 

Reilly broke the kiss panting, "Wait. I meant it when I said I wanted to do this properly, I wanna do this right. I want to show you how it should be." 

Madison pressed her forehead to Reilly's and nodded, "I know, I just got carried away in the moment." She studied Reilly's face, it was the closest the two had been with a moment to spare. Her eyes were captivating, jade flecked with hazel. There were the beginnings of lines around her eyes and freckles over her cheeks. 

Maddie smiled," Your eyes are my favourite colour y'know, just that right shade of green." Reilly blushed, the flush meeting the roots of her hair. "Uh thanks." she mumbled, "You have pretty eyes too, in fact it was what calmed me down in Underworld. It wasn't the Med-X, your eyes are like staring into the ocean. Peaceful" 

It was Maddie's turn to blush, she turned away and rolled onto her back, not used to the affection. "I should go get breakfast. You hungry?" 

"Starving." came Reilly's reply. Madison looked at the other woman now drawing circles on the exposed flesh of her midriff and Madison didn't think she was talking about breakfast. Nevertheless Madison rose from the bed, however much it pained her to leave Reilly behind. "I'm heading to the Brass Lantern, you have any requests?" Reilly pondered for a second before replying, "I believe our first morning we shared a box of sugar bombs. Why break tradition?" 

Maddie laughed, "I'll need to get some shitty lukewarm coffee too then. I'll be back in five." With that Maddie slipped down the stairs and headed for the Brass Lantern. 

Reilly lay in the bed not willing to get up just yet, her blood still racing through her veins. Her hands moved of their own accord, thinking of Madison and the feeling of her lips against her own. It had been so long since Reilly had a release and she was definitely worked up as she undid the top button of her fatigues and her hand slid inside. She gasped audibly as her searching fingers found what they were looking for. Her free hand gripped the metal bars that made up the headboard and there was only one breathy word that left her lips as she climbed higher, "Madison."

"So two boxes of sugar bombs, a packet of fancy lads and two bowls of noodles. Anything else?" Jenny Stahl raised a brow at Maddie and she scowled back at the innkeep. "And TWO Nuka Quantum Jenny thank you." Madison didn't appreciate the quiet judgement from Jenny, she barely knew the woman. 

"Actually do you have coffee?" Madison asked the bartender. Jenny wordlessly slid the tin over the counter. "Okay then that's everything, thank you. And yes Jenny, it's breakfast for two. You can just ask rather than doing that weird eyebrow thing you do." Jenny hung her head. "Uh, that's 45 caps." She seemed apologetic and Madison handed over the money smiling at her, also apologetic for her own tone of voice. She gathered her items into her pack and headed up the hill, heading for home. 

As soon as Madison stepped into the house she heard Reilly's soft, breathy voice coming from the bedroom. She quietly closed the door and set her pack down. Maddie carefully padded up the stairs and peeked through the open door just as Reilly reached her crescendo, breathing out Madison's name, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she arched off the bed. Madison was transfixed with a grin from ear to ear. She leaned against the doorframe listening to Reilly coming back down to Earth. 

"Y'know Reilly I could have taken care of that this morning." Madison chuckled. Reilly sat bolt upright, her face scarlet, utterly mortified. "how long have you been standing there?!" Madison's face broke into a cheesy smile, "Only long enough to hear you call out my name and fully enjoy yourself." 

Maddie had to duck as Reilly tossed a pillow at her head. She quickly turned and ran down the stairs, laughing maniacally, "I'm gonna get breakfast on the go, you come down when you're ready." Reilly groaned and sank back into the mattress struggling to compose herself. She buttoned herself back up and headed for downstairs. 

Madison had set out her feast on the table. Breakfast was huge, Maddie had outdone herself Reilly thought to herself. She could smell coffee wafting from the kitchenette, a pot on the hotplate through there. Reilly awkwardly took a seat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest to comfort herself and help diffuse some of the embarrassment she felt. 

Madison appeared from the kitchen, she had let her hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders. If Reilly hadn't just taken care of things she may have exploded on the spot. She was also wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, Reilly hadn't noticed earlier in her embarrassment but Madison really suited the simple look. She looked divine. "Penny for your thoughts?" Maddie said as she leaned against the bookshelf by the kitchen. Reilly smiled, "I like your hair down, it suits you. Maddie smiled and turned back into the kitchen, she returned a moment later with two cups of coffee. 

"Sorry about earlier, I couldn't help myself." Madison smirked. Reilly flushed, "It's okay, I guess I was more wound up than I thought. Anyway my three date rule still stands." "THREE!" Madison called out shocked. Reilly laughed and stuffed a handful of sugar bombs in her mouth nodding. Madison grabbed her breakfast, Reilly wasn't the only one wound up as Madison sulked into her coffee. 

The two made small talk over breakfast, mainly discussing the upcoming battle. Madison explained how she would need to lead the assault from the front with the Lyons pride. Reilly was less than enthusiastic about the whole thing but she relented, telling Maddie her own plans and the area that they had fortified where the Rangers were currently holding position. 

"You've always got it so figured out Reilly." Maddie stated, Reilly was quick with the rebuttal, "How do you think I made it to thirty in this line of work?" she winked at Maddie. She was answered with an ear to ear grin. 

They gathered their packs, Reilly stocking up on purified water from the cooler in the kitchen. Wadsworth kept the refrigerator well stocked with water and fancy lads snack cakes. It's a wonder that Maddie isn't malnourished Reilly thought to herself. 

"You ready Reilly?" Maddie asked with her hair now tied up and suited in her Ranger combat armour. Reilly nodded and tossed her pack on the couch while she suited up in her own combat armour. She jumped into her power armour and shouldered her pack. "Ready when you are." Maddie stood to attention, "After you commander." Reilly laughed, "At ease Ranger. Let's go." 

With that they headed off in the direction of the citadel. 

The walk was long and Maddie was feeling it under the sun with her arms exposed. She could only imagine how Reilly was holding up in her tin can. They were unaccompanied on the walk, with the Brotherhood having cleared out of Megaton checkpoint before they even woke up. The lack of a certain Sentinel did make the walk more pleasant but with each step dread grew in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even know if there would be time before the assault on the memorial to even talk to Sarah. 

Before they knew it they were standing before the main gate, recognising the pair Paladin Bael opened the gate. Reilly placed her hand on Madison's shoulder, sensing the tension emanating from her. Madison placed her own atop Reilly's and steeled herself, ready for what was to come. With that she put her right foot forward and marched to the front gate, she had a score to settle and she needed all the help she could get. 

The Bailey was eerily silent. Everyone must have been either in the barracks or already on deployment. They made their way to the Lyons den, if the Elder, Sentinel and other faction leaders were still here that is where they would be. 

They stood outside the door to the den, Reilly quickly disengaged her power armour and jumped out the back. She fixed her hair and mopped the sweat from her brow. They locked eyes briefly and Reilly nodded to the door. 

Maddie opened it up to a crowded room filled with the most feared members of the wasteland. She recognised them all. The Elder and the Sentinel standing at the head of the table, Sarah throwing her an icy glare just to remind Madison she was still mad. Seated around them was Sonora Cruz, Commander Jabsco, Herbert Dashwood and Billy Creel. 

She nodded to Billy in acknowledgement and Reilly took her seat. With no available seats Madison stood behind Reilly to her left, this drew another glare from Sarah however this time Reilly clocked it, she put her feet up on the desk and hooked Madison's pinky with her own. The move was childish but it brought Reilly immense satisfaction in the moment. 

Madison got right on down to business, "The Enclave have the G.E.C.K, whatever we are planning we're gonna have to do it fast, the Rangers have already set up in their trenches."

"Talon company is ready and waiting at Rivet City checkpoint" Jabsco added, nodding at Reilly. Herbert Dashwood was the next to add his details, "My knees won't last an assault, I'll be up in the sniper's nest Talon Company built on the checkpoint shielding the city."

The group looked to Sonora next, "The Regulators will be joining Reilly's rangers, so long as that's okay with you Reilly?" Reilly nodded her agreement. "Brilliant, Regulators will advance on the memorial from the North side, providing the Rangers with cover to ensure they can operate effectively from range."

Billy Creel piped up, "And us raid- I mean uh mercs, we will be holding the bridge, stopping any push back to the citadel. We contain the Enclave in and around the Purifier." 

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, now the mercs had banded together fully Elder Lyons began," We hold an ace up our sleeve, our scribes have salvaged and saved codename Liberty Prime. Liberty Prime is a fully functional weapon of mass destruction. Think of it as the greatest and grandest robot to walk the earth. It is with this we will tear down the Enclaves shields. Leading the assault must be the Lyons pride led by the Sentinel here and Madison. Madison holds the codes to start the Purifier."

Madison gulped past the solid feeling in her throat, leading the amassed army didn't intimidate her but Sentinel Lyons smouldering gaze did, the rage clearly visible on her face. 

"You heard the man, roll the hell outta here and take your positions. When you hear shots fired, advance from your positions." the Sentinel shooed them all out the room. 

Madison shepherded Reilly into the corridor, knowing this was the last she would see her till the battle was over. She didn't even think of her surroundings, in this moment she knew it could be the last she ever seen her alive and she grabbed the moment with gusto. Maddie's lips crashed against hers in a desperate, silent prayer. She pulled her close and savoured the moment, drinking in the woman in front of her. 

"Don't die Reilly, please god don't die." a tear formed and rolled down her cheek. Reilly tenderly wiped it away, "I promise I'll come back but only if you promise the same." Madison nodded with her forehead pressed against Reilly's. Both women knowing full well these might be empty promises. 

They parted quickly as Sarah stormed into the corridor. "Wanderer on me, Reilly attend to your post." her eyes had narrowed into slits as she stared down the flame haired merc and Reilly gave as good as she got, faltering for a moment as she caught Maddie's eye before turning on her heel and storming through the door to the Bailey. 

You could cut the tension with a knife as Sarah and Madison walked to the basement level of the citadel. They watched in silence as Liberty Prime was fired up, the 40 foot robots motors spinning up. Maddie's jaw hung slack in disbelief, the doubt she felt in Raven Rock slowly ebbing away as she realised they did hold all the cards in this attack. 

"He might be impressive but we could still be walking to our death." Sarah sighed, "I don't hate you, or her. I don't like her though. Look I get it, you're right, I'm never going to leave the Brotherhood, I just don't get why you came back. Why did you come back just to leave me again?" 

Sarah sounded thoroughly heartbroken as they stared at the giant robot before them. Maddie found it difficult to think of anything to say hearing the hurt in her voice. She felt guilty." I'm sorry Sarah, for everything. I didn't know what I wanted and I thought it was you but I was wrong. I'm drawn to her like feral to the dark. Nothing I can say will make this easy so how about we do what we do best Sentinel, let's kill some bitches."

Sarah turned to Maddie and smiled a weak smile, "I can do that." Maddie returned the gesture and with that they made for the wastes, following in the shadow of Liberty Prime. 

They met up with the pride on the bridge Passing Billy's checkpoint on the way through. Paladins Vargas, Glade and Kodiak quickly rushed to Sarah's side. They nodded to their leader waiting for instruction. "Pride, today we stand up against tyranny and oppression, today we fight and today we die!" all the pride crossed their minds right arm over their chest in a Brotherhood salute with a perfectly harmonised "Hoo-Rah Sentinel!" 

"Madison will take point, Knights Colvin and Dusk will bring up our six with long range snipers, Knight Captain Gallows will run with myself and Madison at the front, the paladins will stay behind us and take out any trying to flank our positions." Sarah turned to each of the men and signalled where in the pack they were to be for the best defense. 

Liberty Prime was already on the move three steps ahead of them as they raced to catch up, Madison already had her Chinese Assault Rifle out scanning for any Enclave as they ran full pelt towards the barriers. Liberty Prime reached the checkpoint and blew them away, Maddie ducked with the sheer force of the shock wave produced. Then all hell broke loose. 

Reilly had rejoined the Rangers in the fortified encampment, they had been busy when she was gone thickening the roofs over the trenches even more. They had gathered debris and scattered litter and fashioned sniper camo to hide their lines for when the showdown started and Reilly was impressed. She took her place in the Sniper's nest with Donovan whilst Butcher and Brick lay in wait at the entrance. There were a few regulators dotted in and around the encampment. Sonora Cruz holed up behind a barricade on the left hand side ready to charge when the fight came to them. 

They watched liberty prime tear down the barrier and Reilly had her scope firmly set on Madison, the shock wave pushed her down but she watched Madison scramble back to her feet and Reilly breathed an audible sigh of relief. The Enclave began rushing the prides position and Reilly lined up the shot, the lead soldier fell before the pride Worting a brand new hole in their forehead thanks to Reilly's long range laser rifle. 

Madison whipped round to face the nest and held up a hand, Reilly could see the grin she had on her face through the scope and she smiled from ear to ear. She turned her weapon on the soldiers on the raised platform. Now it was their turn. 

Madison watched lasers fly from the sniper's nest and an Enclave detachment of around twenty soldiers came from the other side of the memorial to rush them. Sonora Cruz and the regulators appeared running to join with two of the Rangers. A gatling laser fired up and they unleashed a torrent at the detachment. 

Maddie's eyes widened as the first fell, Sonora Cruz. The soldiers advanced quick enough that the regulators in their standard dusters didn't stand a chance. The plasma rifle shot a hole the size of a basketball through her chest. Sarah pushed the stationary Madison in the back to move her forward as Madison screamed out Sonora's name, tears threatening to fall. After all, Madison was counted amongst the regulators and she had known Sonora basically since she had left the vault. 

Butcher was advancing when they saw the vertibirds, Brick laughed over the comms, "Rangers its go time! DUCK AND COVER!" She fired her fat man and her aim was true. The bird exploding in midair and banking towards the other. The rotors tangled and both were coming down. The resulting fireball threatened to engulf the whole area as they exploded on impact. The rotor blades firing off in the shrapnel. Brick ducked down but Butcher wasn't as fast in his power armour. 

He felt the impact in his stomach and immediately choked on a warm tar like substance in the back of his throat. Reilly screamed in horror as a rotor blade had impaled him with such force it had punched through the plates of his armour and was protruding through the back. He took off his helmet and immediately vomited blood on the floor in front of him. The tears were flowing freely down Reilly and Donovan's cheeks as Brick raced to him, he fell to his knees and slumped to his side. 

Brick held him as he blinked wearily at her. He engaged his comm system and Reilly heard everything. "I'm sorry." he repeated over and over. Reilly had her hand over her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably. She could hear Brick screaming in her helmet. They had all froze in place till Butcher fell silent and his eyes glazed over. He was gone. 

Brick lost it, she was always closest to Butcher and she ran to where she stashed Eugene. She shouldered the minigun and screamed as she fired at the approaching Enclave soldiers. The regulators had all fallen. Reilly and Donovan were frantically firing to provide cover. The first soldier to reach Brick was quickly turned to fine red mist. His own power armour giving in to the hail of gunfire. Reilly downed three more shooting the breathing apparatus of the tesla armour and Donovan had his count at five. 

It was all futile. 

They didn't see it till the last moment, the soldier with the fat man. Brick couldn't make it in time, she tried to run at him but was met with searing hot plasma. She fell. The soldier fired the mini nuke at the encampment. Reilly turned and ran. She was thrown violently forward and everything went black. 

Maddie watched as Brick, (she assumed it was Brick) took down the two vertibirds. The resulting wall of fire obscured her vision. She felt uneasy all of a sudden, like something was wrong. Liberty Prime was making quick work of the Enclave in front of her and before they knew it they had reached the memorial itself. Madison burst through the door with the pride and they immediately engaged the enemy inside. 

Gallows was caught in the neck with a plasma rifle, his power armoured head detaching from the body as it dropped to the floor. Madison and Sarah both ducked into cover. Madison stood up and emptied her magazine of the 5.56 bullets and the soldier fell. Sarah took down another as the moved through what was once the gift shop. Vargas signalled to Madison and Sarah to run to the Rotunda as a wave of soldiers flooded the area. 

They turned and bolted as the sounds of laser and plasma fire engulfed the area. They reached the door and Maddie knew inside was no place for an assault rifle. She pulled out her .44 magnum and nodded to Sarah. They slipped inside. 

She immediately brought the gun up as she was met face to face with Colonel Autumn. "Well well Missy, seems like I underestimated you. I thought you died at Raven Rock."

Maddie smirked, "Funny that, I hoped you had died there too. No matter, I'll just need to do it myself." the rage Boiled through her veins and she pulled the trigger. She was done with talking and she blew a hole clean through his forehead. He slumped to the floor and Maddie let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. She turned to Sarah and nodded a silent command to climb to the control room and they started up the stairs.

The last time she was here was to bury her father. She had snuck back in and stole him out from under the Enclaves nose but this time was different. She knew what would happen and that the chamber would fill with lethal levels of radiation when the Purifier was switched on. She didn't count on Sarah knowing that either. They reached the platform and Sarah shoved her back as she closed the bulkhead doors. 

Madison began beating on the door screaming at Sarah, "What the hell are you doing!" Sarah put her hand on the glass partition, "2-1-6 right? The waters of life?" Maddie placed her own hand over the glass where Sarah's was, the tears cascading in floods. She nodded at the woman in front of her. 

"Why you?" Maddie choked back a sob, "Why does it have to be you? It should be me." Sarah smiled a tight lipped smile, her eyes shining with unspilled tears, "It always had to be me. You have done enough Madison. This was all you, you brought us all hope. I'm sorry but this is where my path ends. Your life is just beginning" 

She turned her back to Madison and walked to the console. She couldn't turn back, she couldn't look in Maddie's eyes again or she would lose her nerve. With her hand shaking she keyed in the code, 2-1-6. 

The Purifier started and Maddie's pip-boy spiked with harmful radiation levels even outside the shielding. She watched as Sarah swayed and fell to her haunches, the radiation causing her to vomit on the floor. She choked on the air and she fell, flat and unmoving. She was gone. 

Madison turned and ran, sobbing for Sarah and her sacrifice. She ran through the deserted museum and burst into the cool wasteland night. Talon Company were engaging the retreating Enclave, cutting them off at their checkpoint and slaughtering them. The rest of the survivors were huddled in front of the memorial.

The pride looked behind Madison expecting Sarah but when they looked at her face they knew, they knew the Sentinel didn't make it. Vargas fell to his knees and choked out a sob. The others remained stone faced. 

She walked through the pride and they parted for her. There were no Rangers there and fear spiked through Madison. She looked around desperately at the faces of the survivors. A few regulators but all mainly Brotherhood. Maddie raced to the Rangers encampment. 

She heard a faint noise of broken power armour trying to engage as she reached the northern base and she saw the forest green chassis lying prone face in the dirt. She pulled the fusion core from its back and the auto release trigger. She pulled the figure out and Brick inhaled deeply. 

"Are you hurt? Maddie asked panicked. Brick shook her head," Nah I'm okay, those damn plasma rifles fused my armour together so I couldn't move. Where's Reilly and Donovan?"

Maddie shook her head," You're the first I've found, you okay to move?" Brick nodded and stood. The pair looked to the trenches and to where the nest used to be. It had been vaporised. That sinking feeling in Maddie's stomach grew. 

"Butchers dead but I don't know about the others. Think they got out?" Brick asked Maddie solemnly. Maddie stayed silent as they approached. The whole encampment had been flattened. 

She climbed over the rubble where she saw a lone forrest green boot protruding from under a mountain of debris. She frantically started moving the rubble and they dug the figure out. It was hard work and took them most of the way through the night. Madison looked at the shoulder pauldrons under the pale moonlight, the clover painted in white telling here everything she needed to know. 

It was Reilly. 

She hit the release latch and the power armour retracted half way. Using her assault rifle she jimmied it open and grabbed the back of her combat armour. Her face was coated in blood and she was unresponsive. Madison howled as she held her close, fearing the worst. 

She placed her head on her limp chest and cradled her, squeezing her tight when she heard it, "dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun." Reilly heartbeat was strong, she was alive! Madison screamed to the heavens above, relief coursing through her as she hoisted the woman into her arms and began to walk back to the citadel. 

Brick was scouring the area for Donovan, she searched high and low, she turned over everything in the region of the crows nest when she found it, a severed hand clutching a set of holotags. "Donovan. 2242. Ranger." Brick gently sobbed as she collected them. She said a quick prayer and stood with her head bowed. The Rangers were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah Sarah *crying* why you gotta be a hero! No more Rangers! Reilly is bleeding and broken like how tf did she survive? Poor Donovan, Butcher and Sonora didn't *cries harder* thank god Maddie didn't get left alone, also didn't have the heart to kill off Brick, Reilly is gonna need her best friend when she wakes to realise her Rangers are all dead.
> 
> Lol at Maddie and Reilly's moment though, I felt we needed a little but of humor because that was alot of death.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and watching me learn to actually write again its been a whirlwind. I gotta say though, this story is just getting started.


	8. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reilly has a close call and Owyns keeping secrets

CH.8

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

Maddie shuffled with the dead weight of Reilly in her arms. The moon providing the only light over her path to safety. Reilly hadn't stopped bleeding and Madison was saturated so much that she wasn't sure Reilly was going to make it. She used what little strength she had left and slammed her over her shoulder, desperately pressing her ear against her ribcage, her heartbeat was slow but present. 

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. 

She walked for an age, praying to whatever deity might exist in this cruel world. Don't let her die. 

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. 

The gates of the Citadel came into view, her knees trembled with the exertion, not far to go, not far till a doctor. 

She stumbled and fell, the world swimming in and out of focus. Maddie cried. She grabbed for Reilly and pulled her into her arms once more, laying prone beside her. "I'm sorry." she whispered through the tears. She lay her head on her chest. 

Silence. 

Using all she had left she pounded on Reilly's chest as she heard the screeching of the gate over her own screams. Thunderous footsteps of the soldiers of the brotherhood raced toward them. Maddie was shoved back by one of the soldiers as they scooped Reilly onto a stretcher. 

That was the last Maddie saw before the world went black. 

Maddie grumbled and stirred her head pounding. A steady rhythmic beep in the background. She opened her eyes to the brightest light imaginable, a brief feeling of panic engulfed her as she realised she was in the medical wing of the Citadel. Her memories of the battle came flooding back. Sarah's sacrifice and Reilly's silent chest cavity. 

Maddie bolted upright and looked around, the monitor wasn't hooked up to her. In the next bed over she saw the telltale orange ponytail and the heart monitor beeping away. She gingerly stood up and walked over. 

She rolled the figure and could have collapsed with relief, it was Reilly, alive and breathing. The tears came but this time tears of happiness. The door opened and Brick walked in carrying a tray of food, seeing Maddie up and around she dropped it in shock and ran to embrace her. 

"Fuck Maddie you did it just in time, you saved her! Damn near killed yourself doing it too." Maddie stepped back and put her hands on Bricks shoulders, "And I'd do it again. For her." Brick beamed from ear to ear, "So she told you then?" Madison nodded and blushed. "I knew you liked her back!" Brick punched her upper arm and Maddie laughed whilst rubbing the sore spot, "That's gonna leave a bruise dumbass!" 

Brick laughed as they took their seats at Reilly's bedside, "I would ask how you are but I know better, you'll always say you're just fine." Maddie looked perplexed for a second before answering, "But I am fine, because she's alive so it doesn't matter about me." Brick took her hand and the two didn't speak another word and just held their vigil over the comatose woman.

Three days passed before Reilly showed any signs of life. In that time Madison hadn't left her side. She had bathed her, fed her water and talked to her constantly. She told her stories of the vault, her time on the surface looking for her dad and everything since. She poured open her soul to the sleeping woman. Madison was just finishing up telling her about something stupid Amata had done when Reilly finally opened her eyes. 

"Hey." Reilly smiled at her as Maddie's face lit up like a beacon. "Hey yourself." She grasped Reilly's hand and brought it to her lips, gently grazing the knuckles with soft and tender kisses. "I nearly lost you." Madison whispered with a solitary tear on her cheek, Reilly flattened her hand on Madison's palm and wiped it away. "I'm here, and I'm not sure how but I know I'm not going anywhere. Hell I haven't even taken you on a date yet trust me I'm going nowhere."

Reilly smiled and pulled Madison's face to hers, planting a searing kiss on her lips. She poured every ounce of passion into the connection and before Maddie knew it, Reilly had pulled Madison onto the bed to straddle her hips. She unlatched the plates of Maddie's combat armour as Madison carded her fingers through Reilly's hair.

They briefly separated enough to fully discard the armour separating them before they crashed into each other like waves on the shoreline. The only thing between them their respective fatigues. Reilly swapped her attention to Madison's neck, nipping and gently sucking the skin. Maddie ran her hands over Reilly's toned torso, caressing every soft piece she could find as Reilly moaned into her neck.

Maddie's breath shortened to soft pants interspersed with gentle moans as her hips moved of their own accord. Her blood pulsed through her veins, moving like fire through an abandoned building and she couldn't think straight. Reilly was gripped with the same fever as she captured Madison's lips with her own, hooked on the woman in her arms, the woman she had nearly never been able to hold again. 

Reilly reached for the hem of Maddie's white tank top and made to pull it off, caught in the throes of passion when a gentle cough sounded in the room. The two women jolted apart and turned to look at whoever had interrupted their reunion. They both suddenly looked sheepish as an ashen faced Elder Lyons stood in the center of the room. Madison disentangled herself from Reilly and slipped off the bed. 

"I'm glad to see you awake Reilly, Madison." the Elder looked at her with disdain and she shrunk herself down very aware that he knew she broke Sarah's heart and here she was making out with her commanding officer. 

"It's good to finally be up Elder, thank you for patching me up. You and the brotherhood have showed me a kindness I didn't expect and I am in your debt." Reilly didn't miss a beat and the Elders mouth almost twitched in a smile. "You are most welcome Reilly, you and the Rangers proved yourself solid allies and you are welcome to rest here in the meantime. However when you are able to move on, I suggest that you do. The brotherhood is in mourning and we are closing the Citadel to do so." 

Reilly nodded and Elder Lyons turned to glower at Madison once more before he turned on his heel and marched from the room. Reilly took a ponderous look at Madison and Maddie sighed in return." Sarah's dead." Maddie stated as Reilly's perfect lips formed an 'o' of understanding. "It should have been me that died but she shoved me back and closed the blast doors of the Purifier. She locked me out as she spun it up and the radiation even in her suit was just too much. She died and I owe her my life, and yours by proxy." 

Reilly looked away, the guilt evident as she remembered how hard she was on the former Sentinel." She was a good soldier and a good person Maddie, none of this is your fault." Madison smiled a sombre smile, "Yes she was, she died doing her duty like she was always destined to. She was a better person than most people know under that soldier facade y'know. She was gentle and kind and bubbly. It's just a shame she couldn't ever let that girl out." 

Reilly grabbed a glass of water from the bedside and raised it high, "To Sentinel Lyons." Maddie nodded and crumpled into the chair by the bed deflated. 

Reilly made to stand on shaky legs and Madison watched her with interest, "Reilly, what are you doing?" Reilly scoffed, "What does it look like, I'm getting out of here. I feel fine, no need to sit around anymore than I need to" She rummaged in the footlocker at the base of the bed for her gear and began strapping on her combat armour. Maddie rolled her eyes, "You literally almost died, can you take a minute to rest?" Reilly narrowed her eyes, "absolutely, as soon as we get to Seward Square to meet with Brick and Donovan."

Madisons heart sank in her chest, "Reilly I have to tell you something." Reilly stood with a cold pit in her stomach, this couldn't be good. "I take it this is not good news Madison?" Maddie shook her head, "It's uh, Donovan he uh, he didn't make it." 

Reilly's face changed to a sallow grey. "What about Brick?" "She's alive, she's out in the Bailey training I think. She's been here the whole time too." 

Reilly grabbed her laser rifle and strapped it to her back, "You never thought to mention this till now?" Maddie cast her eyes downward, "I was a little caught in the moment I never really had a chance. I'm sorry about Butcher and Donovan."

The apology sent Reilly over the edge and she collapsed to her knees in a wracking sob. Madison leapt to her side and scooped her into her arms, the reality crashing around Reilly was too much for her to handle in her fragile state and she wept freely in Madison's arms. 

They sat for some time on the floor, Maddie gently running her fingers through Reilly's hair as her sobs quietened and she stilled. The heartbreak of losing her team weighing heavily on her mind still. Reilly rubbed her eyes and stood up, leaving the comfort of Madison's lap. 

"C'mon, we gotta go. No point staying here." Reilly sighed. Maddie scrambled to her feet and took Reilly's hand in her own. Together they walked to the Bailey. 

Brick was shooting the shit with Paladin Gunny in the Bailey, too into the conversation to notice the forest green clad duo walking her way. When she finally noticed the fiery red of Reilly's hair Brick couldn't contain her excitement. She launched her self in Reilly's direction, wrapping her arms around the commander and holding her spine-crushingly close. 

"Jeez Reilly I thought for sure you were dead! It's so good to see you!" Reilly chuckled and smiled into the hug, "So did I Brick! That mini-nuke, I don't even know what happened or how I got out I'm just thankful I did." 

Brick released Reilly, "So Brick it's just the three of us Rangers left, let's head back to HQ and regroup. The wasteland sleeps for no one and we got contracts left to finish." Brick looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Reilly I ain't coming back, I uh, I enlisted in the Brotherhood. Seeing Butcher and Donovan die like that, seeing the Enclave. I can't go back." 

Reilly was gobsmacked, Brick was the closest thing she had to a friend other than Madison but she knew deep down that it was the right thing for Brick. She grabbed her in a final farewell and wished her luck. With nothing left for them here, Madison and Reilly wandered out the Citadel, leaving the heartbreak of the Brotherhood and Project Purity behind them as they set of, unsure and unsteady, but ready to face the world together. 

\------------------------------------

Elder Owyn Lyons walked into the medical wing of the citadel and continued on toward a secure door. He typed his password into the terminal and the doors slid open. Inside the huge room was a single bed illuminated by spotlight in the darkness with a lone figure hooked up to an IV drip of radaway. The ventilator whirred and the heart monitor beat a steady rhythm as Owyn looked down onto the face of his daughter, Sentinel Sarah Lyons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated, my work schedules changed and I'm still adapting to working nights interspersed with day shifts. This isn't as long as I wanted but I'd rather wait to start properly deviating from Canon. I have a lot of ideas for where I want this to go so yay! Sentinel Sarah is also alive because I want to play with the Brotherhood we see in 4, basically only the story of Fo3 is gonna stick to the script. Now... How's about I work on getting our ladies to NCR territory! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and bookmarking! Honestly I'm thrilled, I wrote this purely for myself cause there's no real Reilly action and I've been helplessly caught in her spell for the last ten years!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as thephantomshipper and my blog is fully devoted to Maddie and Reilly! If you wanna see my Maddie, hop on over and get a visual!
> 
> I'm hoping to update next week so thank you again and see you soon!


	9. Trouble on the Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night in Megaton however the morning after brings a broadcast from an old friend and a plea for help that Madison can't ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory smut warning; there are page breaks if you want to skip it. If not, enjoy!

Seward Square was eerily quiet as the two women made their way to the Ranger compound in silence. They reached the door and Reilly punched in the code. The door screeched open, the metal screeching as it made its way slowly. They descended into the bunker and into the small living space. 

Reilly looked around at all the empty bunks and sagged into a chair defeated. Maddie leaned against the doorway watching her with a cocked eyebrow. "Wanna talk about it?" Reilly snorted, "Talk about what? Everyone's dead or left. It's just us." she put her hands to her head and massaged her temples. 

Maddie crossed the room and dragged a chair to Reilly's side, she gently put her arm around the fiery redhead, "So where do we go from here? Do you wanna rebuild? Or do you wanna get the hell outta the wasteland?" "I dunno." Reilly sighed, "Let's just see what happens. We'll stay here tonight and head out in the morning." 

Reilly stood up and unbuckled her armour. She tossed it in a corner and headed to a locker. She grabbed out a flannel shirt and some fresh underwear, she changed her clothing and left her legs bare. Her dirty fatigues joined her armour in the corner. She yanked the elastic out her hair and let her copper locks frame her face. 

She started brewing coffee and turned to Madison, "Do you have anything to sleep in in your pack?" Maddie shook her head, her eyes raking over Reilly. Now wasn't the time for that line of thought so she snapped her eyes back and cleared her throat, "I usually just sleep in my fatigues but if you have something spare that would be nice."

Reilly walked to another locker and took out a fresh green t-shirt and a pair of mens grey boxer shorts. "They were Donovans', other than me, he was the cleanest." Maddie murmured her thanks, and stripped off herself. It was Reilly's turn to gawk. She took in the scars over Madison's body as she took off her clothing. No nineteen year old should be covered in so many scars. When she got to her underwear, Reilly turned and busied herself with the coffee. 

"Sugar bombs?" Reilly asked the now clothed Maddie. Madison smiled and headed to Reilly's side, she put her hand on her cheek and drew her in for a gentle kiss. "Sugar bombs sound fine to me." Reilly smiled and reached up, putting her own hand over Madison's, staring into her ocean eyes. After a moment the two broke apart and sat at the table to eat. They both sipped their coffee and exchanged small talk. Reilly seemed to visibly relax the more they spoke, like Madison was the one thing anchoring her to earth. 

"So what do you see five years from now?" Reilly asked over her rapidly cooling coffee, "Like, will you still be wandering? " Madison contemplated the question for a minute, "Well, in five years I see you. Whatever we're doing I'll be happy. Maybe a farm? And a dog? And an orphan." Reilly smiled coyly, "I like how the orphan wasn't a question. I used to be a farmer y'know, my parents were farmers." "What happened to them?" Maddie asked tentatively. "What happened to them is what happens to everyone that's good and kind. The wasteland got them but it was a long time ago." Reilly offered a weak smile, "At least the wasteland left me you." Maddie placed her hand over Reilly's, "And I'm not going anywhere."

They put on the radio and GNR filled the room,Maybe by the Ink Spots filling the silence. Maddie crossed the room and bowed to Reilly, extending her hand. Reilly had never danced before but she apprehensively put her hand in Maddies. 

"Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone  
Maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue  
Then what will you do?" 

Madison placed one hand on Reilly's waist and the other held Reilly's hand. Madison took the lead. 

"Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near  
Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe I'll say "maybe""

Madison moved Reilly around the floor of the cramped room, leading her through a gentle waltz to the music. Reilly lay her head on Madison's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. 

"Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone  
Maybe the one who is waiting for you will prove untrue  
Then what will I do?" 

Madison let go of Reillys hand and wrapped it around her back, pulling her close, gently swaying to the music. Reilly placed her hands around the back of Maddie's neck, they held each others gaze. 

"Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near  
Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again  
And maybe I'll say "maybe" "

The song ended and they slipped into an embrace. After a moment, Reilly pulled back and slipped her hand into Madison's. She pulled her to her bunk and nudged her to lay down. Reilly placed her head on Madison's chest and listened to her thundering heartbeat. With the soft crooning of the radio in the background, Reilly fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Morning arrived and Madison groaned. Reilly was still asleep on her chest with her arms wrapped around Maddie's waist. Maddie put her free arm around Reilly and pulled her tighter to her. Reilly began to stir and pitched her head up towards Madison. Madison took the opportunity to steal a gentle kiss. 

"Morning beautiful." Reilly yawned, she blinked her bleary eyes and rolled to check her pip-boy, "0700, hmph its still so early. What are we doing today?" Maddie shrugged, "Whatever you wanna do babe, how's about I take you for dinner? In Megaton? Lucy, Moira and Lucas have really whipped the town into shape this last while and Jenny cooks the best steak in the wasteland."

Reilly smiled, "Are you asking me on a date Madison?" "What if I am?" Maddie retorted, winking at the old merc. Reilly snaked a hand onto Maddie's hip and settled down beside her again. "Well then I'd have to accept." Madison laughed and pressed her lips against Reilly's, moving her hand to Reilly's bare thigh, gently grazing her way up the woman's long, toned legs. 

Reilly grabbed Maddie's hand with her own, "Easy tiger." she whispered. "Three date rule still stands." "Fine, fine." Maddie said, "But I'm counting last night as a date, it's not everyday I bust out my best dance moves." Reilly chuckled, "I'll allow it." her eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light. 

Within an hour the pair were back in their combat armour and ready to hit the road with their packs hoisted onto their shoulders and their weapons fully loaded. Reilly had snuck a little surprise in her own pack for the evening and she smirked to herself as they set off through the wastes. 

The walk to Megaton wasn't very eventful, they filled the silence with idle chatter, Reilly asked Maddie where she had learnt to dance and that led to an animated forty five minute story of dance classes in the vault and fumbling the steps over and over with Amata till she got it right. Reilly listened, the vault fascinated her and with each story of Maddies childhood she felt a little closer to understanding who she was. Reilly didn't understand how someone so sheltered could be the hard hero of the wastes. 

Then she remembered her own childhood. 

They had reached Megaton by noon and Reilly sank into the familiar couch. Wadsworth bustled about excited to see his master's return. Reilly excused herself and headed to the communal bathhouse, Megaton had flowing water and she needed a shower. Maddie had a few things to sort out in town anyway so Reilly had all the time in the world. 

Maddie set off towards craterside supply. She had to tell Moira the truth about her mole rat repellent. The door clicked behind her and Moiras head popped up from under the desk. "Oh Madison! How long has it been?! Have you tried out the mole rat repellent?" Madison sighed, "Always right down to business with you isn't it?" 

The two stood in a stare off for a few seconds before they laughed and hugged it out. They stepped aside pleased to see each other before Moira cut in, "I do need to know though. It's been so long! The book won't write itself." she grinned at Madison and Maddie rolled her eyes, "Well, it's great… At killing them. It has the unfortunate or fortunate, depending on how you look at it, effect of making their heads explode." 

Moira looked horrified, "Oh no! Well looks like it's back to the drawing board. You ready to take on another?" "Actually I think I'm gonna take a break, I'm uh, a little preoccupied at the moment." Moira raised an eyebrow at the Wanderer, "You tell me everything normally. The Enclave are gone, the Muties have been pushed back since you took Vault 87 and Sarah's dead. What's got your attention? " Madison looked up at the ceiling, her cheeks tinted red, "I have a date tonight."

Moira giggled, "Is that all you're gonna say? Gimme details! Who is it?" Mora jumped up and down on the spot whilst Maddie groaned, "It's uh, Reilly, as in Reilly's Rangers." 

Reilly couldn't believe it, Megaton had upgraded to flowing hot water! The shower ran over her and she soaped herself, the feeling was immense as she washed away the layers of dirt and grime. She massaged the soap into her hair, moaning at the thought of being clean. She loved being clean, ever since that first hot bath she had in the compound back when it was just her and Mick, her dad. 

She could have stood there all day but she realised she must have been in there a while as her toes started to prune and although the water was hot, it was still irradiated. She left the shower and brushed her teeth. She reached for her pack and administered a dose of Radaway to be safe then she slipped on her waster gear of a flannel shirt and jeans and made her way back to Maddie's house. 

Maddie was still out when Reilly got back and Wadsworth was upon her straight away. "Miss Reilly, I hope you don't mind my saying but your hair, it's in dire need of a trim. Would you like me to cut it for you?" Reilly smirked. "You know Wadsworth that's not a bad idea."

Reilly looked in the mirror, the robot had done an excellent job, her hair was styled in waves that flowed just past shoulder length, it was neat and perfect. "Thank you Wadsworth." Reilly said to the indifferent robot, "All part of the programming." 

Madison headed straight for the shower after her visit with Moira, she had been there for three hours, "That's why we don't go see Moira on days we have a time constraint!" they still had four hours, Maddie was just pissed that she had left Reilly alone for so long. 

She showered quickly mindful of the radiation and tied her wet hair back in its usual ponytail. She looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise herself she had changed so much after leaving the vault, she reckoned she could go back and no one would know who she was. "That's a lie," she thought to herself, "Amata would remember me."

Maddie slipped through the door of her Megaton home and was met by peace and quiet, Reilly had fallen asleep on the couch with a book in her hand. Maddie grabbed a blanket and took the loosely gripped book from her, it was a copy of paradise lost she had picked up in Underworld the day she met Reilly. The memory made her smile. If Tulip hadn't refused to let her patch herself up she would never have met Reilly. She left the redhead to sleep and opened the book herself. 

When Reilly finally awakened, Madison was sitting on the opposite end of the couch in a red blazer with beige pants and black riding boots. She stretched out, "What time is it? Also you look nice, where'd you get the suit?" "It's six thirty, and I took it off Tenpenny's corpse before I threw him off the top of his tower." 

Reilly didn't even know what to say back to that, she knew Tenpenny was one of the biggest assholes in the wastes, "No great loss there. I'll go change. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes, then we can go get some food" Madison smiled and let her up. 

Reilly was nervous even though she had no reason to be as she stripped from her flannel shirt and jeans and pulled the pre-war casual wear from her pack. She had two options, roll with the dress or use her old merc veteran outfit. She opted for the dress, after all, Madison made an effort. 

She shrugged on the rockabilly dress and paired it with a set of red sneakers she heard were called chucks pre-war. She had found them in an unlooted store still in their box. The same store she had found the unique sky blue floral print dress in. She styled her hair back into its waves and parted it on the left. She took a deep breath and made for the stairs. 

Madison looked up as she heard movement on the stairs and her jaw hit the floor. Reilly looked unreal. "So, how do I look?" Reilly clasped her hands behind her back and bit her lip. Maddie nodded in silence till she managed to choke out the word, "Perfect." Reilly laughed, "C'mon Shakespeare, let's eat." 

They walked to the Brass Lantern hand in hand down the hill and Reilly thanked whatever God existed that she didn't have heels on. Madison had that brooding look on her face she wore when she didn't have any idea what to say and Reilly thought it was thoroughly adorable. 

Maddie opened the door for Reilly and she stepped through, "Always the gentleman Maddie, a girl could get used to this." Reilly said playfully. "You better then because I plan on taking care of you." Maddie retorted still not fully able to make eye contact. Reilly wasn't the only one who was nervous. "She speaks!" Reilly giggled, "Finally, I thought you were going to stay mute the whole night!" A wide grin broke over Madison's face, "Then what kind of company would I be?" 

They took a seat at a two seater table by the bar. It seemed like the whole town was inside the small hut. Maddie scanned the room and was met with Lucy and Moira waving from the far corner. Lucy even had a pair of binoculars trained on the table. Maddie groaned inwardly and flashed her middle finger at her two best friends. 

Reilly looked at where Maddie was staring, "Those your friends?" Maddie sighed, snapping her eyes back to Reillys. "Yeah, I made the mistake of telling Moira I had a date and the shut-ins actually left the store to watch." Reilly laughed, "Pretty girl like you must have been on dates before? " Maddie just shook her head, "No actually. It's not something that I ever really wanted to do… But I'm glad I'm on this one." she reached over the table and took Reilly's hand in her own. They both laughed at the small round of applause from the back corner. 

Jenny Stahl appeared at the side of the table, "Ready to order?" she asked the pair. "Bottle of rum with two glasses please Jenny and whatever's freshest." Jenny nodded and turned to Reilly, "I'll take the same." She nodded again and disappeared, resurfacing a moment later with the rum. Maddie poured them both a glass and she raised a toast, "To us and to all we've come through to get here." Reilly clinked their glasses together and they both downed the amber liquid. 

They exchanged stories over their dinner, Jenny did make the best damn steak in the Capital Wasteland and the pair were really getting to know each other. Reilly opened up about her childhood, life on the farm with her parents and being adopted by Mick. In return Madison told her about life after the vault and how she had changed with the wasteland. 

Halfway through the bottle of rum they were erring towards the tipsy side and Madison suggested a nighttime stroll. She had pocketed her 10mm pistol earlier so they decided on a walk outside the gate. They didn't walk far and sat on a boulder overlooking Springvale. Madison started, "See up on that hilltop there." she pointed slightly to the left, "Reilly nodded," Yeah." Maddie sighed," That's Vault 101. So close yet so far." "  
You miss it." Reilly stated, not really a question. Madison turned to Reilly and looked at her so intensely it slightly unnerved the older woman. "No, I don't." She wrapped her hand around the back of Reilly's neck and gently pulled her forward into a searing kiss. They pulled apart, eyes hooded, the fire lit. "If I was still in there I would have never known you." 

They struggled back to Megaton and Maddie's house, all hands and tongue and teeth and lust. Maddie pressed Reilly against the wall, her right hand skimming Reilly's delicate curves as she fumbled with her keys in her left. The door opened and Maddie was pushed inside and onto her back on the couch, Reilly kicked off her shoes and straddled her, bending down and finding Maddies lips once more. 

Maddie followed the line of Reillys thighs with her hands, appreciating the smooth skin and wanting to touch every inch of the goddess in front of her. Reilly unbuttoned Maddies red blazer and ran her hands over the figure underneath. Madison drew a shaky breath and Reilly knew it was fast becoming more than making out. She had to make the choice… 

==================≠===========≠==================

Reilly's own breath was short as she took Madison's hand and pulled her up to her feet, she guided her to the stairs and Maddie looked at her questioningly, Reilly nodded and tugged her up the stairs. She slammed Madison onto the desk in the bedroom and slotted herself into the space between her thighs. She pushed Madison's blazer off and started on the buttons of the crisp white shirt underneath with a shaky hand. They were both nervous. 

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to Reilly." Madison breathed into her ear whilst covering her hands with her own. The breathy whisper itself almost made Reilly's knees buckle as she let out a small moan. "Shut up, I want this… I want you." that was all Madison needed. She reached for Reilly's zipper and in one fluid movement the dress fell to the floor. "Where in the fuck did you get lingerie Reilly?" Madison asked speechless, Reilly nuzzled into Madison's neck freeing her last shirt button and pushing it off her shoulders. "A girls gotta have some secrets but I got it for you." she coyly replied as her hands moved to the waistband of Maddie's beige pants. She wrestled her long legs free, boots strewn on the floor. 

Maddie lifted Reilly and let her wrap her legs around her midriff, she laid her down gently on the mattress and let her hands roam, she hungrily kissed the woman below her as her hands skimmed over bare skin. They both struggled with each others underwear but before long they were naked. Skin to skin. Reilly let her eyes take in the body of the myth before her. She was peppered with bullet holes and some particularly nasty animal bites. They had all long since healed and Reilly traced the faint silver markings as Madison done the same to her scars, the marks of the wasteland. 

Reilly felt Madison's hot breath on her neck as Madison slipped a knee between her thighs and ground down on her. Reilly moaned, long and low. A faint giggle in her ear, "You like?" Reilly nodded, her eyes screwed shut as Madison repeated the action. Reilly raised her own leg and she felt Madison shake as they moved together. Reilly took her hands and moved to cup Madison's chest with one and ass with the other, Maddie had hers braced on either side of Reillys head as blue eyes found green. Both pairs betraying the depth of feeling and Reilly gasped as Maddie moved against her. 

Reilly almost didn't notice when Madison shifted to her elbow and the now free hand caressed her, finding her breast and kneading gently, the friction of the palm on her nipple delightful as Reilly moaned again, encouraging Madison onwards. The hand was replaced by a mouth as Maddie trailed her hand lazily over Reilly's stomach and further down through copper curls. Reilly's back arched as Madison found what she was looking for. She circled the bundle of nerves and Reilly cried out, "Fuck, there!" Madison smiled as she flicked her nipple with her tongue and gently sucked, the pleasure overriding anything else in Reilly's brain, there was only Madison and Reilly couldn't be happier. 

Maddie pushed Reilly higher and higher with delicate swipes across her clit. She had moved to kiss Reilly and as their lips met Maddie stopped, Reilly opened her eyes and stared into Madison's as she slid two fingers deep into Reilly. Riley arched off the bed in pure bliss, her eyes screwed tightly shut, her hands fisted in the white sheets. Madison picked up the pace, angling her hand so her palm brushed against her just right with every thrust. Reilly could barely breathe, everything was so raw and real, Madison kissed her neck, gently nipping at the skin underneath her teeth. Every nerve ending was on fire as Reilly screamed out Maddie's name. Her walls clamping down on Madison's fingers as she pushed her to the most mind-blowing climax. 

She kept going and Reilly grabbed her wrist, every nerve too sensitive to process anything that was happening. She slammed her lips into Madison's and flipped her. The surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins telling her to make this woman feel as amazing as she had made her feel. She kissed Madison's neck, collarbone, then around each breast, paying careful attention to the peony pink nipples topping each mound. Madison moaned, her breath coming in short pants and Reilly continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin, paying special attention to every scar on the way. 

She settled between Madison's thighs and gently kissed the inside of each leg, working her way from the knee down, each time almost close enough but stopping just short. Madison tilted her hips and Reilly bit her lip, she lowered her head maintaining eye contact with Madison and gently licked her length. Madison arched and pointed her toes, throwing an arm over her face as she moaned loudly. Reilly smirked and tasted the woman below her. She was sweet, exactly how Reilly had imagined. She focused on the pink pearl and lapped at it, feeling Madison's thighs tighten round her head, her breathing increasing its pace. Reilly brought her hand to Madison's opening and gently pushed in a finger, curling upwards to find the rough patch. Madison's volume increased as she cried out and Reilly picked up the pace. 

Madison was climbing higher and higher, her skin both cold and hot at the same time flushed from its usual alabaster to a rosy tint. She'd never felt anything so intense. She struggled to draw air and she came in spectacular fashion with Reilly's name on her lips. 

As the more level headed of the two, Reilly grabbed the blanket and threw it over the pair as she lay down beside Madison, their lips found one another as they cradled each other enjoying the afterglow. Contentedly, both women quietly fell asleep in their loving embrace. 

================≠===============≠================

The heat of the scorching desert sun heat up the tin can of a house and Reilly awoke in a sticky sweat. She blinked her eyes open to a soundly sleeping Madison. She took in the room and smiled contentedly, then looked at the features of the sleeping woman next to her. Maddie looked peaceful and Reilly could have watched her all day. 

Reilly was interrupted from her musings when both their pip-boy's started belting out static. The noise jolted Madison from sleep and she looked at the two handheld computers. 

"This is an automated distress message from Vault-Tec: Vault 101. Message begins: It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. The new Overseer is insane. If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help save us. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and you still care enough to help me, you should remember it. Message repeats."

Madisons' face drained off all colour leaving her chalk white. Sensing her discomfort, Reilly made for the pop-Boys and switched them off. She silently reached for her pack and started to get dressed in her combat armour. 

"What are you doing?" Madison asked her. "That was Amata right? Get dressed, we're going to Vault 101." Madison simply shook her head, "I can't go back. I can't." 

Reilly snapped her eyes to Madison's, anger on her face, "Look, it wasn't that long ago you were crying in the metro tunnels about this the day you met me. You fucked up and this is your chance to put it right so don't be an asshole, get dressed, and save your best friend. Okay? Or do I have to make that an order Ranger?"

Madison stood up and stalked wordlessly to her discarded pile of clothing. She pulled it on her underwear and left the room, heading for her armour locker. She looked out her old vault jumpsuit and put it on, it was a bit bigger than she remembered, or had the wastes simply sculpted her since she last wore it.

Reilly appeared as Madison was fixing her hair into its usual messy bun. She stood back and looked at the woman, Madison looked terrified standing in that blue and yellow Vault suit. "So you want to know who I am and where I came from Reilly? This is it. You in?" 

Reilly nodded, unphased. Madison sighed and grabbed the plates of her Ranger combat armour, buckling them up over the emblazoned 101. She grabbed her laser rifle and her trusty 10mm pistol. "Well then, I suppose we should go." The pair left Megaton in silence heading for the Vault on the hill. 

Maddie stood in front of the giant gear shaped door, it's 101 seeming bigger than she remembered it. She moved to the control panel and typed in a name she would never forget, Amata. The sirens started blazing as the blast door scraped back and rolled out of place, leaving only the gaping hole of the vault. 

Reilly put her hand in Madison's shoulder. "You ready?" Maddie nodded and leaned into Reilly's touch, "Yeah. I'm ready." They turned to the vault door and crossed the threshold coming face to face with Officer Gomez. 

"Stop right there! Oh my god… Its you! What are you doing here?!" Madison flicked the switch on her pip-boy broadcasting Amatas message. After it had finished playing and started repeating, Madison switched it off again. "Where is she?" 

Officer Gomez looked beyond Maddie and straight at Reilly, "You brought an outsider?" Maddie looked furious, "Gomez, where is Amata?" "No outsiders Madison, what are you thinking?!" Madison stalked forward, towering over the man, "She's with me, you hear me Gomez, where I go she goes." 

Gomez visibly cowered under Madison, he remembered what she had done. When she murdered Alphonso and most of the security staff. His words came out a stutter, "Understood, I'll t-take you to Amata."

They wordlessly followed him through the winding vault, it was thrown into disarray, the whole place looked like it had been involved in full scale riots and it more than likely had been. They wound past Officer Taylor in a standoff with Freddie Gomez, he fired a few warning shots and Freddie ran. Officer Gomez looked concerned for his son and Maddie felt guilty for causing all this. 

They made it to the door of the sub level diner and Maddie flashed back to her tenth birthday. Everything was so simple then, Old lady Palmer had baked her a sweet roll and she got her pip-boy, Amata had organised the party. She smiled at the memory, she had loved Amata for the longest time. Not strictly platonic, it wasn't for Amata either and Madison shook at the thought of seeing her first love again. 

"I can't go any further." Gomez said, "Good luck. I hope you fix this. If anyone can, it's you." He turned and left the pair and Madison turned to Reilly with fear in her eyes. Reilly nodded and Madison opened the door. They slipped through the diner and straight into Butch DeLoria, "It's you! You're back!" he was delighted, he had never forgotten Maddie saving his mother from rad roaches. It had made her a hero in his eyes. "Amatas right on through the back." Maddie smiled at him and walked on ahead, Reilly bringing up the rear. 

They walked into what was the med bay and Maddie's eyes met Amatas. They both froze. Amata was the first to break the silence, an almost inaudible whisper, "It's you… You came back." She rushed to Madison and threw her arms around her firm yet gentle. Amata held her for a second till she spotted the flame haired outsider leaning against the doorframe with her eyebrow raised. 

"You brought an outsider?" Amata asked stunned at Maddie's audacity. Maddie shook her head and measured her words carefully, "Reilly's not an outsider Amata, she's my wife."

Both Amata and Reilly looked shocked at the words, Reilly's eyebrows were practically in her hairline and Amata was speechless. "At least she will be when I ask, I hope." Madison turned to Reilly and nodded a curt nod, her brow furrowed giving nothing away. Reilly didn't know what to say, she threw her hands up in exasperation turning her back to the situation and stalked down the corridor out of sight." Maybe not the best way to bring that up." Madison sighed and Amata nodded in agreement. 

"She's pretty." Amata stated, a little jealousy evident on her face. "Yep, and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." Maddie countered. "So I'm here, what's going on?" 

Reilly stumbled into a room at the far end, it was trashed. A solitary picture frame left undisturbed on a desk in what was once a bedroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the kid in the picture was, the strong features, delicate cheekbones and those piercing blue eyes an exact copy of the man in the frame next to her. Reilly had unwittingly stumbled into her Wanderers childhood bedroom. 

She examined the walls, Grognak, the Silver Shroud and the Mistress of Mystery posters coated the room. Reilly sat on the messed bed still holding the picture frame. 

After a while Madison walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hey." she said, the word gentle on Reilly's ears. Reilly looked up and stayed silent. "Okay so, Reilly, I'm in love with you." Reilly opened her mouth but no words came out, she nodded silently frustrated with herself. "When I thought you died after the Purifier, I wanted my own heart to stop beating. You are all I have in this world. And I love you. And if you want to go I get it. I just, you deserve to know." 

Madison made for the door as Reilly sat in shock, she needed to say something and fast, "Wait. You, you mean that?" her throat was hoarse as tears threatened to cascade down her face. "Reilly, I've loved you since I saw you at Raven Rock, knowing you cared that much to put yourself in the firing line of the entire Enclave." 

The tears came and Reilly practically jumped into Maddie's arms, she whispered in her ear, almost scared to let the words go, their finality both terrifying and exhilarating, "I-I love you too." 

They held each other for a time, blocking out the vault around them till Madison gently pulled away, "Now, let's go save the Vault." 

The duo made their way to the atrium and the doors slid open to reveal the new overseer, Allen Mack, directly blocking their path. 

"Surprise, surprise. Look who came crawling back. Had enough of the surface? Thought you could just come crawling back?" he jeered at Maddie. "And you brought one of the savages down here too."

Madison shot him a dirty look, "Nice to see you too Allen but it's done, just step down like a good little boy." "Where's daddy Maddie? Hmm?" Allen laughed as Madison drew her laser rifle and pointed it square at his forehead, Reilly wordlessly followed suit. "He's dead but what would you care? Now you're gonna step down and let Amata take over or I'm gonna blow your fucking head off." 

His entire demeanour changed, You know what? I hear the last Overseer tried being reasonable about things, and you killed him for his efforts. I think I'll skip the "reasonable" thing and just kill you now." 

He lifted his rifle and Reilly fired before anyone could react, one shot pierced his skull between the eyes and he fell, motionless. The other officers looked at his bloody corpse in disgust. One of them went to draw his pistol and Reilly snapped her assault rifle up to focus on him," Don't even fucking try it, I'm not in the mood."

He dropped the gun and the crowd that had gathered dispersed. With it over, the pair returned to the lower levels to seek out Amata. On the way Maddie caught Reilly's eye and grinned, "Fastest draw in the East, you may have just saved me a nice new bullet hole. " Reilly smirked, "What can I say, it's a gift. Besides, no one gets to point a gun at you and walk away, ever." Maddie smiled and slipped her hand into Reilly's, "Same for you. I'll always have your back."

Before they knew it they had reached the med bay and Amata was standing with her arms crossed which Maddie knew was never a good thing. Before Maddie could react, Amata punched her square in the jaw. Madison staggered backwards clutching her face, "What the hell Amata!" "You killed him! Why would you do that?" Amata screamed at her "Well maybe if he wasn't pointing a gun at my head we could have resolved things amicably but that ship sailed! It wasn't avoidable!" Amata sighed clearly exasperated at the whole situation. "I guess you're right. Thank you, for coming back." 

They talked about Amata becoming overseer and about how the vault would operate opening its door to the outside world till they ran out of things to say and the tone changed. Madison knew it couldn't be good. Amata licked her lips and her eyes crinkled in pain, "Thank you for everything Madison, you saved us. But that doesn't change the fact that you killed the overseer in cold blood to do it, and I can't let that sort of thing stand here. I guess it's a bit familiar. You've already been forced out of the Vault once before. At least now you know what's out there. I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave."

Reilly was the one who broke the silence ,"That's some fucking bullshit. You know she didn't even want to come back right. She never said it but I knew. This place broke her, you all chased her out her home the last time through no fault of her own, you get her to come back and clean up YOUR mess and all of a sudden it's all you can't come here anymore? You're some friend Amata." Maddie was incandescent with rage whilst Amata looked like she had been full force slapped in the face." Let's get out of this shit hole." Reilly turned on her heel and strode from the door. Madison stared down Amata for a few seconds before wordlessly following her lover. 

The first breaths of wasteland air were like a release for Madison, the radiation giving the world a tangy scent or maybe that was just the sunbaked earth. Whatever it was, it cleared her head. "I really thought they'd have grown a bit whilst I've been up here but no, still the same old pettiness." it was Reilly's turn to be angry, "They used you, they took what they wanted and cast you out again. They don't deserve you." Madison looked distraught but no tears fell. "Hey, don't let it affect you so much. You're worth so much more than that existence. You deserve better." Reilly reached out and cupped her cheek. "Cmon, let's go home." 

They both pulled out their rifles and as they marched onward toward Megaton, Maddie forever ended the Vault Dweller chapter of her life. It was time to start a new chapter, one that begins and ends with Reilly and their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took it a bit far with the cute but I ship it. Reilly is fierce and Amata is a stone cold bitch. Hated her in game, hate her in this. Every playthrough I just murder everyone in the vault but for story reasons I couldn't do that *sadface*
> 
> Also thanks for waiting for this, it's been a little while but I did have a few one shots I wanted to write. I gave Reilly a background since we don't know alot about her, if you want background the please check out Farmer, Scavver, Lover, Ranger. Its Reilly's life from basically birth to founding the Rangers. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, it's a pleasure to write this and I'll see you hopefully in a week!
> 
> Feel free to send prompts or say hi on tumblr @thephantomshipper


	10. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Reilly settle down in Megaton. Maddie takes on a courier job and Reilly learns forgotten things about her past.

Megaton had become home for the couple with Reilly effectively moving into Madison's house. It was more out of necessity than anything else, they were all they had left in the world, the wasteland had seen to that. In the weeks and months that followed they had become inseparable and quickly settled into their life together getting jobs in Megaton and becoming pillars of the community alongside Lucy West and Moira brown

Lucy West's caravan company had become a legitimate enterprise, growing exponentially and expanding in size to head to areas such as Baltimore up in Maryland and Richmond in Virginia with plans to begin moving to New York, Philadelphia and Boston. Alongside the caravan company, Lucy had introduced a courier service and with her financial input, she had ensured Megatons continued growth as the new Capital of the Post-war wasteland. 

The population rose at a staggering rate and soon Megaton couldn't house everyone within the walls. The surrounding area became the focal point and soon the town had its own farming community terraforming the land outside stretching all the way from the edge of the downtown D.C ruins to Springvale. The Super-duper mart and Springvale elementary were taken back from the raiders and converted to house thriving, defensible communities tied to the City of Megaton. With the farms taking off and project purity up and running, Lucy had a never ending supply of product to move and West's caravan company delivered. 

The caravans were the very best of what the Capital Wasteland had to offer, with more and more people coming to Megaton daily Lucy had a never ending supply of people looking for work and she kept branching out further. Doc Church ended up on the West payroll and before long had a squad of doctors to train before they were attached to the caravans. Flax and Shrapnel had moved to Megaton from rivet city to offer their services setting up in Craterside supply with West's Caravan Co and before long, every caravan sent out had weapons, armour, food, purified water and a doctor. 

Lucy had built an empire to rival the Mojaves Crimson Caravan company. 

The Brotherhood of Steel provided clean and safe aqua pura to all residents with extra to be shipped off on brahmin back and Jerichos' mercenary company instilled itself as the new police force on Lucy's bottle cap. Reilly found a place with them as a security advisor, working with a small team they built and placed automated turrets, guard posts and junk fences around farms and settlements, keeping up Megatons reputation as the most fortified city in the wasteland. Madison worked with Moira on finishing the wasteland survival guide and before long they were on every caravan out of the city. 

Life for once was sweet. 

It had been three months since vault 101 and they hadn't talked about it since that day they had left, Madison hadn't brought up the subject of marriage again although it played on her mind constantly. The pair had settled into domestic life astoundingly well. They bickered like every couple, usually when Maddie came home with a new bullet hole or tales of taking on Deathclaws but they were solid together. In the moments she could sneak away, Madison learned how to smith with Shrapnel as her tutor and after weeks of hard work she had her finished piece; two solid gold wedding rings. 

They weighed heavy in her pocket as she walked home on a brisk Wednesday night. Reilly would have been home for a while and she smiled at the thought of her girlfriend sitting on the couch listening to GNR waiting for her to come home. 

Madison opened the door to the smell of fresh cooking and Reilly poked her head around the corner of the kitchenette grinning like a fool, "Hey hon, I got some fresh crop from Luce so I thought I'd make dinner. You're just in time!" Maddie tossed her armour into a pile by the armour locker and walked to Reilly, pulling her into her arms and holding her close. She nuzzled into Reilly's neck and Reilly giggled," I'm gonna burn the tatos if you don't let me go y'know." Maddie captured her lips in a sweet kiss before relinquishing her grip on the older woman. "We can't have that after you've gone to all this effort, what's the occasion?" 

Reilly shook her head, "No reason, I just wanted to spoil you." Maddie grinned at her as she dished out the hearty meal she had prepared. They settled on the couch and ate together. When they had finished Madison cleared up and Reilly sprawled out, the opening notes Billie Holidays' I'll be seeing you on in the background and Maddie swore she could never get tired of the sight. Reilly was spectacular and everytime Madison looked her over, her throat tightened and her heartbeat increased with the depth of emotion she felt. She couldn't imagine life without the comfort and stability Reilly provided. 

Maddie perched on the chair across from the couch in her full doctors fatigues as Reilly lazed on the couch in just a flannel shirt, they studied each other whilst listening to the smooth jazz playing in the background. Madison got to her feet and walked to Reilly, she held out her hand and pulled Reilly into her embrace. The pair swayed in time to the music, reminiscent of their first night together in Seward Square. They held each other's gaze as they got lost in each other's eyes. 

_I'll be seeing you_  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through  
In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishing well 

Madison moved her hand to cup Reilly's face and Reilly tightened her arms around Maddie's waist

_I'll be seeing you_  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way 

Their heartbeats pounded, they filled each others senses blocking out the world.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you 

They kissed, deep and ferocious, melting together in the fire of their love. 

_I'll be seeing you_  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way  
I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you 

The song came to an end and they held each other for a time before Maddie stepped back half a pace, still close enough to Reilly but far enough away to do what she had been dreaming of for such a long time now. Her hands were clammy and her nerves had her heart beating at a sprinters pace. Reilly looked on with interest at the sudden change in Madison's demeanor. She could tell the woman in front of her was frightened and it wasn't something she was overly familiar with on Maddie's face. 

Her fist closed around the golden loop in her pocket and Madison sank to one knee, her golden hair obscuring her eyes from Reilly's as the gravity hit Reilly square in the stomach. Reilly moved her hands, one covered her mouth and one reached out to caress Madison's face, to draw her chin up to meet Reilly's eyes. She saw her whole world reflected in the ocean blue staring back with an endless depth to the love radiating from them. 

This was it, Madison licked her lips and held up her fist, "Reilly, you are my whole world. You are my everything. You bring me happiness in the darkest of times and light my way in the darkest of places. That moment I thought I lost you was the hardest moment of my life and I knew then that I'm yours without question now and forever." She opened her fist to reveal the gold band beautifully hand crafted, "Will you marry me?" 

Tears rolled down Reilly's cheeks as she nodded vigorously, Maddie let loose the most beautiful smile as she launched herself from her knee, grabbing Reilly by the waist and hoisting her up, spinning her around. Reilly wrapped her legs around Maddie's waist and her laughter was better than any music to Madison's ears, relief washed over her and the moment was perfect. She set Reilly down and slipped the gold loop onto Reilly's ring finger before putting her own ring on, solidifying their commitment. 

"Y'know I might just be the luckiest woman in the wasteland." Maddie quipped as Reilly was admiring the ring on her finger. "I'm pretty sure that's me Maddie." Reilly rebutted as she grabbed her Wanderer and pulled her into a tender embrace. 

They spent the night in each other's arms. They made love for hours, each woman worshipping the other. They were one and together they could face anything the universe had to throw at them. 

Morning came all together too early for Madison's liking and she groggily rubbed her eyes, she woke up to the sight of Reilly wrapped around her in nothing but her wedding ring. Maddie couldn't help but grin as Reilly's curious scent of cinnamon filled her senses. She kissed the crown of her head and nudged Reilly to lay on her back as she clambered from the bed, pulling on her fatigues as she got up. Reilly stirred and reached out her hand for Madison, frowning when she couldn't find her. 

Madison laughed, "I'm over here beautiful, I have to go see Lucy but I'll be back soon. Just chill in bed, I won't be long." Reilly yawned, stretching out and blinking her eyes, she smiled at her Wanderer and nodded, "Don't be too long babe, I'll miss you." Maddie grinned, "How can I say no to that face, I'll be as quick as I can."

With that Maddie headed off to West's Caravan Co and Reilly faded back into a peaceful sleep. 

It was cold and Maddie was thankful she had thrown on a sweater and one of Reilly's scarves. For a mercenary Reilly had quite the wardrobe as Maddie discovered when they had to borrow one of Lucy's brahmin just to get from the Ranger compound to Megaton. Maddie nuzzled into the scarves fabric as she skirted the edge of Megatons wall, the cinnamon and sugar notes bringing a smile to her face as they filled her mind with images of Reilly. 

Before long she had made it to Craterside supply, she opened the door to the now familiar hustle and bustle. Lucy had set up at the back of the shop and turned it into a proper office. Upstairs, Flax and Shrapnel had converted the walkways into a full blown smithy and Moira hawked whatever they made from her counter. The four of them had started a merchant empire. 

Maddie strode to the back of the room, her boots clacking on the steel underfoot. Lucy didn't even look up, "Courier or Caravaneer?" "How's about bad ass bitch?" Madison said with a smirk. Lucy looked up and grinned at her best friend, "Ever the wordsmith Maddie. Business or pleasure?" "A bit of both actually, I'm looking for work. And information."

Lucy perked up at that, "Well I have courier jobs that's not a problem and you can handle yourself. What information do you need?" "You've organised the caravans right? I need information from the old caravans, possibly Hoff or Wolfgang about a farm that was razed around seventeen years ago by raiders." Lucy scoffed, "That's a pretty wide net Madison, it's not like these are catalogued anywhere. Do you have details?" "Only one survivor, female, bright red hair, she's 30 now and it's near the deathclaw sanctuary wherever that is." Lucy's jaw hung wide, "You're digging up dirt on Reilly!?" Maddie rolled her eyes, "Not like that, I want to see if there's anything left. Something overlooked." 

"Girdershade!" Lucy exclaimed. Maddie grimaced at the sudden rise in decibels, "It's the only place around that area, that's Wolfgang's turf and he's due today. Take a look through the courier jobs while you wait, he usually comes around noon." 

Maddie browsed through the job listings, settling on one to Sierra Petrovita. A radio recording had come in from the Commonwealth about some place called Nuka World and Madison rolled her eyes at the thought of having to go back and speak to that nut again however she lived in Girdershade and that was a piece of the puzzle. 

Lucy had stopped what she was doing and was staring at Madison's hand intently. "Uh… Can I help you Luce?" Madison asked the gawking woman. "What is that ring Madison and what have you not told me?" Maddie looked sheepish, "Ah yeah, that, uh well… So I may have asked Reilly to marry me and she may have said yes." Lucy jumped up and clutched her best friend tight, "I'm so happy for you Maddie, you really love her don't you?" Maddie blushed, "Yeah I do Luce, I really fucking do."

She was discussing the job with Luce when Crazy Wolfgang walked into Craterside supply, "Ah Wolfgang, just the man my friend here was looking for. First off how's the haul?" Lucy asked him. "All good boss lady, here's your cut, a thousand caps." Lucy was gobsmacked, "Ten percent of what you made is a thousand caps? What were you selling?" "Hey, my junk is priceless! People pay for top quality and that is what I provide." 

He looked to the woman on Lucy's left, "I know your friend, you're the lone wanderer right? Tell me what can I, the Craziest of Wolfgang's do for you?" Maddie cleared her throat, tell me Wolfgang, what do you know about a farm that was razed by raiders seventeen years ago. It was down near the deathclaw sanctuary, under an overpass and the only survivor has bright red hair."

Wolfgang took a step back, "Reilly." he whispered, remembering the day he kissed her by the bomb in the town center, and the day they found the farm still smoking. "Why do you want to know about Reilly?" "I only need to know where the site is, it's not about Reilly." Wolfgang raised his eyebrow, "Look I've known Reilly for almost my whole life, I don't know you so you need to tell me why you need to know." Madison sighed and flashed her ring, "She's my wife Wolfgang, want me to go get her before you talk?" 

Wolfgang fell silent, "She married you? Shit, I thought Reilly was never gonna settle down after she broke it off with Jay all those years ago. I'll admit I haven't seen her in a real long time. How's she doing?" It was Maddie's turn to be curious, "She's fine, she does defence for Megaton and the surrounding farms now. Who's Jay?" Wolfgang looked sheepish, "I uh, used to carry letters for Reilly to Janice Kaplinski in Rivet City every time I passed by, sometimes she would join up with the caravan. They had a thing for a good few years." 

Maddie flashed back to the Purifier where Autumn shot and killed Janice right before her father sacrificed himself, Reilly probably didn't even know she was dead. "Okay, back on topic, where is the farm." Wolfgang sighed, "It's now called Girdershade, the raiders left the tin cans standing and Sierra rebuilt when she stumbled upon them." Lucy jumped up and slammed her fists on the desk shouting, "I knew it!" startling both Madison and Wolfgang. 

Maddie turned back to Wolfgang after staring down Lucy, "Thanks Wolfgang, I took a job out there anyway so I can look into it further. Before I go what happened to her parents?" Wolfgang looked forlorn, "They were flayed by the raiders, when we saw the damage and the smoke we about turned and left. They were left to rot under the wasteland sun." Maddie hung her head as she took in the gravity of the situation. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Reilly to live through that and come through as the strong and beautiful woman that she was. 

Madison said her goodbyes and took the parcel. On the walk to the home she shared with Reilly she continued snuggling into the scarf wrapped around her neck. A solitary snowflake fell on Madison's cheek, the seasons had shifted and winter was here. 

By the time Madison had arrived home there was a fine dusting of snow on the ground making Megaton seem almost picturesque. Reilly was lounging on the couch under a blanket with a copy of the wasteland survival guide. She perked up at Madison's arrival. "Hey, how did it go with Lucy?" Maddie smiled, "All good babe, I've got work. I'm running in the courier gig, first job is taking the Nuka nut a holotape to Girdershade." 

Reilly dropped the magazine she was reading and Maddie let out a breath, "You're from Girdershade aren't you?" Reilly gulped and nodded, "I thought the raiders burnt it to the ground, people live there?" Maddie nodded, "I've been there before, that's why I keep all the Nuka Quantum I find." Reilly sighed, "So when are you heading out there?" "I'm leaving in about an hour, that way I should be able to make it back before midnight." Reilly hesitated, "You know I'd always come with you if you asked, but I can't on this one." Maddie moved to sit next to Reilly and put her arm around her "I know, I would never ask you to." 

They sat for a few moments holding each other as Reilly's head spun. This wasn't something Reilly ever wanted to face and she couldn't believe fate had sent Madison out that way. She had always associated the little farm with death and despair." Promise you'll come home." Reilly whispered. Madison kissed the crown of her head, "Always."

An hour later Madison left for Girdershade in full Ranger combat armour and her forest green scarf. She drew her laser rifle and set of through the snowdrifts. 

There was nothing between Megaton and Girdershade, not a single shack or creature. It was bleak and desolate and it felt like forever until Madison saw the telltale overpass with the two tiny shacks underneath. She drew a breath, this I was it. 

She knocked on the door to Sierra Petrovitas' home and the blonde burst through the door. "Hi, good to see you again! Did you bring some Nuka Quantum?" Maddie smiled, "I sure did Sierra. I've also got a package for you from West's Caravan Co from the commonwealth." Sierra squealed with delight, "Come in!" 

She pulled Madison through the door and into the warmth, "so how many Quantum do you have?" "I've got thirty." "Okay so that's one thousand, two hundred bottle caps. I'll go grab them for you." she bounced to her safe as Maddie put down the pack of Quantum. She took the caps of Sierra, "So Sierra how long have you lived here?" "Ten years roughly, I moved here when I was sixteen. Ronald was here already though, he's so sweet, he let me stay." "Cool, thanks Sierra. Your package is in the bag by the way." Sierra murmured her thanks and Madison slipped out into the evening air. 

She headed for Ronald's shack. He had spotted her before she made it over and was waiting on the porch. "Long time no see, what brings you back to Girdershade?" Maddie paused for a second, "How long have you lived here Ronald?" he thought for a moment, counting the years. "I'd say it's been sixteen years since Sally died so fifteen maybe sixteen years." Madison perked up, "The people who were here before… was there anything left?" 

"Other than their skeletons, not much I have to say. Whoever they were, they must have pissed off some real bad people. I think I've got a few holotapes inside and a beat up teddy bear. Everything else was burned." Ronald said as Maddie looked at him intensely, "Can I have them?" "Why are you even interested in it? It's just garbage." That lit a fire under Madison, "My wife is the only survivor and I need to do this for her so I'm asking, can I have them?" Ronald stepped back at the sudden flare in the Wanderers eyes and nodded. 

He disappeared inside and came out with a metal box, scorch marked but intact. "This is everything now if we're done, fuck off." Madison glowered at him, "One last thing, where are her parents buried?" Ronald pointed at the brahmin pen and slammed the door in Madison's face. There was no headstone, no memorial to the people who had birthed and raised the love of her life and that angered Madison for some reason. Even though she never knew them, Maddie felt connected with them in a deeply profound way. 

She settled down on an upturned bathtub in the brahmin pen and opened the box. There was a Teddy bear and four holotapes inside. She took out one of the holotapes and slotted it into her pip-boy, a man's voice filled the air;

 _So you're here and you're perfect! I can't believe it, I have a daughter! Nancy is fine and Reilly, you're perfect. Reilly White, born on the thirteenth of January 2247. If you're listening to this that means your Eighteen and the farm is all yours kiddo. I hope you're smart and kind and beautiful. Your daddy's proud of you, you've got my hair and my eyes y'know, you look just like me! I'm gushing but I can't help it. You're my little miracle and we love you so much."_ a woman's voice interrupted the man talking, _" Peter, I need you." "Coming hon."_

The tape ended and Madison stayed put and listened to the others. They were more of the same, detailing milestones in Reilly's life such as her first words, first steps and pieces of the life that Reilly barely remembered. 

Madison cradled the box on the journey back to Megaton and when the steel gates loomed before her, her mouth was suddenly dry and swallowing became difficult. Did Reilly even want this? It was too late to back out and she had come this far. She opened the door to their home and Reilly was still up, the lights were blazing as she waited for Madison to come home. "You're home!" Reilly jumped from the couch and grabbed her fiancé in a crippling hug. "I was scared you wouldn't come back." Reilly whispered. 

Madison caressed her cheek, "I will always come home, I promise. I found something in Girdershade, well when I say found I mean Ronald had kept hold of it all these years. Reilly these belong to you." Madison extended the box she held in her hand and Reilly stared at it apprehensively. "What is it?" She whispered, scared to reach out and take it. "It's your life and your memories. You are in this box, at least your childhood." 

Reilly was still hesitant to reach out and take it so Madison settled it down on the coffee table and motioned for Reilly to take the seat next to her. She sat down, her usually rosy cheeks taking on a more grey tone as she stared at the box in front of her. Madison opened it and Reilly gasped at the sad looking Teddy bear that appeared. "Wolfgang!" she exclaimed as she reached for it and hugged it tightly. Maddie smiled, "You named your bear after Crazy Wolfgang?" Reilly smiled, "He was my best friend and my first kiss, it seemed fitting for the bear I took everywhere." 

Maddie laughed, glad that Reilly was taking the opportunity to open up about her past life. Maddie grabbed the holotape of Reillys birth first and slotted it into the pip-boy and hit play. They listened to the recording together and Reilly couldn't hell the tears that flowed freely. 

She had a name and a birthday and she finally knew her parents names. "My name is Reilly White, I was born on January thirteenth, my parents were Peter and Nancy White." She whispered. She snuggled under Madison's arm. "Maddie, did you take the job in Girdershade because you knew that's where I lived before?" Madison froze, looking Reilly in the eye before tentatively nodding expecting a backlash. It never came. "Thank you." Reilly mumbled as she kissed Maddie through the tears. 

"Maddie. " Reillys voice rang through the pregnant silence, Madison turned to face her. "I have something I can give you now, will you… would you like to be Madison White?" Maddie grinned from ear to ear, "Mrs and Mrs White, I could get used to that." 

They fell asleep on the sofa, intertwined in both body and name as the snow continued to blanket the wasteland around them in a never ending sea of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They wasteland married! Also so cute that Maddie hunted out some facts about Reilly's past for her including her surname! Finally Reilly has a bit of identity.
> 
> Lucy is taking over the world bit by bit and I'm loving their collab with Flax, Shrapnel and Moira. Who knows, Lucy might just expand into Nevada soon and I am living for how Alice McLafferty is gonna take that. Bet Cass will be a big help though, ;) 
> 
> First mentions of the commonwealth here with the nuka world theme finding it's way to Sierra Petrovita. 
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated. I'm gonna be editing the first six chapters soon to get it to flow the same as my current style. Also I have no beta so if you want early access then you can sign up on my tumblr! @thephantomshipper
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Anything you want to see in this fic then leave me a comment and I'll work it in!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face returns and the balance of power shifts in the wasteland. Lucy begins the expansion to the commonwealth. Madison and Reilly have a huge decision ahead of them.

The ventilator clacked and echoed in the dark, empty room as Sarah Lyons finally opened her eyes. Her body ached and she felt her pulse surge with pain through her temples. Her hands and feet were restrained and she tried to call out but the ventilator stopped her from making a sound so she lay there quietly in the dark and wept. 

It was hours before there were any signs of life outside the four walls of the room and Sarah only hoped whoever was out there was a friend and not a foe. 

The automated door opened and Star-Paladin Cross entered the room followed by Paladin Ingram, they both froze when they seen a tearful Sentinel Lyons conscious and utterly terrified. Ingram was the first to react and ran to Sarah's cot, she quickly removed the restraints and the ventilator allowing Sarah total control over her body. 

Sarah forgot about protocol and jumped up crushing the other woman in a bear hug. "Thank you!" she whispered holding Ingram close, just thankful that she was safe in the company of her fellow Brotherhood members. She stepped back with a red face, embarrassed that she had shown affection to a subordinate, "Paladin, Star-Paladin, how long have I been here?" 

Cross and Ingram both shared a look of discomfort before Ingram turned to Sarah, "It's been six months Sentinel. You've been in a coma since the Purifier." Sarah looked at her hands, almost like she couldn't believe the other woman, "It can't be. I need to speak to my father. Can you grab my uniform and take me to him?" 

Cross moved to rest her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Sarah, I'm sorry to tell you but Elder Owyn Lyons passed away while you were unconscious."

Sarah sagged to her knees and wept freely and without shame. Her father had died and she hadn't been there, he died never knowing whether or not she would ever wake up. 

Sarah had no idea how much time passed whilst she was on the floor, it felt like forever as she dealt with the crushing pain in her chest as her heart broke and she grieved for her father. 

Once her sobs had subsided, she composed herself in front of her peers, regaining her stoney glare behind red tinged eyes. "The Purifier? She asked the pair. Ingram gave a small smile, "Up and running like a dream, we finally have clean water." "And the others? Madison?" 

Sarah held her breath, Cross spoke this time, "Other than Gallows the whole pride survived, Madison returned to the wastes with the other commanders. She has not made contact in some time. Talon company has moved out of the wasteland, the regulators and Reilly's rangers all died or moved on."

"Everyone is dead or gone?" Sarah whispered. Cross nodded, "You do have a new recruit to the pride however, Knight Brick." Sarah snapped her head up, "Ranger Brick?" Ingram nodded, "And she's good." Cross immediately closed down the idle chatter, clearly irritated, "Sarah, I know this is sudden but I have to tell you that as the highest ranking member of the Brotherhood you are now Elder."

Sarah couldn't believe it, "I don't even know what date it is and now you're telling me I'm Elder? Can't I get a second to breathe?" she exclaimed, exasperated with her Star-Paladin. "it is the first of January 2279 and we have work to do so I suggest you deal with these emotions and I will assemble Scribe Rothchild and the others in the den for your reveal."

Cross stalked from the room and Ingram caught Sarah's eye, "She's got a way with words that one huh?" Sarah laughed an empty laugh, "You don't know the half of it."

Ingram gathered a flight suit and Sentinel plates for Sarah, she had outright refused the Elders robes and had scowled at the Paladin for even suggesting it, she hadn't been selected even if Star-Paladin Cross was insistent it was her duty. Once she had dressed herself back in her brotherhood uniform, she felt more at peace and she hid behind the rank markings. She was Sentinel Lyons, fearless and righteous and her enemies would fall before her. 

The council meeting was going to be pointless. The second she crossed the Bailey the members of the Brotherhood from Paladin to Scribe to Initiate all sank to their knees in respect, like she was the messiah. Her long blonde ponytail and the authority that oozed from her every pore betraying her identity as the best hope for the Brotherhood. 

As she was halfway across the Bailey the Lyons Pride blocked the door to the Lyons den. Tristan, Vargas, Colvin, Dusk, Kodiak, Glade and Brick all lined up to greet their leader. She stopped before them, maintaining her glare. Vargas was the first to react, "Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons!" 

The entire courtyard shouted in unison and crossed their arms over their chest in the standard Brotherhood salute then fell silent, waiting with bated breath for her response. Sarah scanned the courtyard, every member joined to serve the same ideals and vision she and her father had shared. She had made up her mind, "Ad Victoriam Brothers!" 

The entire Bailey erupted in applause and Sarah grinned, Vargas launched himself at her and clutched her in a fierce embrace, "You're supposed to be dead Sarah! It's in the codex, killed in action!" Sarah laughed, "I'm very much alive Vargas, I guess my father hid that from everyone except the Star-Paladin and his aide Ingram. I have been in a coma for six months though. Now, I've gotta go meet Rothchild and I guess make your decision final."

The Pride parted and she strode through the door to the Den with Ingram right behind her. As the former Elders aide, Ingram had taken it upon herself to fill that role for Sarah even though Ingram was a fierce warrior in her own right. Whether or not Sarah would even want an aide was a different story. 

They entered the den and the shock on Rothchild's face was so pronounced it was all Sarah could do to not snigger out loud. The room was filled with the most influential people in the East Coast chapter. Head Scribe Rothchild was joined by Knight Captain Kells, Scribe Bowditch, Paladin Brandis and Paladin Danse, Proctors Teagan and Quinlan also supplemented the makeshift council. 

Rothchild stood as the shocked faces all looked on, "For six months we thought you were dead and here you are, like a phoenix you have risen from the irradiated ashes." Sarah rolled her eyes, "I was in a coma, I haven't come back to life so we can drop the whole messiah thing. I think we can skip this meeting anyway, I think the whole Bailey just crowned me Elder." Sarah sighed inwardly at that last part. Danse piped up noting her disdain, "You are the best fit and the Brothers respect you for your sacrifice. You have my vote." Bowditch scowled, "I vote for acting Elder Rothchild." Brandis shouted over the din, "No Scribe will ever sit as Elder!" 

Sarah drowned out the room and let them squabble, happy to fade into the background whilst they all struggled for power. It was Ingram that decided enough was enough. She slammed her fists on the table and shouted over the din." ENOUGH!" the room fell silent enough you could hear a pin drop, "Sarah Lyons is the most senior commanding officer regardless of anyone else's title or rank. She is a Sentinel and right now she is the one destined for Elder. If you want to break the Chain that Binds then feel free but I will see you are cast out of the Brotherhood as the traitors you are!" They all heard the venom in Ingrams voice and couldn't deny the chain of command. 

Head Scribe Rothchild hung his head, "Sarah Lyons is Elder as stipulated by the Chain that Binds. Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons." "Ad Victoriam!" Rang out from around the room, the scribes all looking forlorn whereas the Paladins looked on proudly. 

"Thank you Brothers." Sarah began, "I know this will be a difficult transition for you all however, as Elder, my first decision is to return to the ways of the Brotherhood before. We must take back our outcasts and pool our resources. We take the fight to the Enclave and pull out of D.C. Turn the Purifier over to the local populace and let them move their own damn water. I'm done playing nice." 

She burst into the Elders quarters, frustrated with everything. She had fully expected to die in the Purifier and here she was very much alive and the new Elder. She sank face down into the couch in the sitting room and let out a low groan. A knock came from the door and Sarah sighed, "Come in." she said whilst straightening herself out, it was Ingram. 

"Sorry to disturb you Elder but I wanted to see how you were doing?" Ingram smiled a little at Sarah and her cold exterior melted a little."I guess I'm okay, I'm alive, that's something. How's everyone taking the whole I'm not actually dead thing?" 

Ingram laughed, "They honestly think it's something biblical, like the codex can't be wrong so you must have risen from the dead. It's been quite fun to listen to the stories they're telling. One of them is you're a smoothskin ghoul, can you believe that?" 

Sarah giggled, "I was irradiated beyond human levels, I don't know how I'm still sitting here." she let her guard down and Ingram saw the pain in her eyes. Ingram sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't dwell on it Sarah, that's the past, now we have to move forward. Which is why I'm here, I was your father's aide and I'd like to offer you the same service I provided him. I'm at your command." 

Sarah smiled, "Okay Ingram, I'm in. So what exactly will you be doing?" Ingram thought for a moment, "Pretty much anything you ask me to. I'll organise your meetings, prepare your meals y'know incase anyone gets any ideas about poisoning you, do your laundry and protect you with my life." After some consideration Sarah agreed, "Only on one condition, you call me Sarah in private, not Elder. And you tell me your first name, God knows I could use a friend." 

Paladin Ingram nodded, "It's Peyton." Sarah laughed, "Your names Peyton? I did not see that coming!" the Paladin picked up one of the throw cushions and launched it at the Elder, "And see this is why I don't tell people." Sarah was still in fits of hysterics and Peyton smiled, glad that she could be a friend to Sarah who desperately needed one. 

Lucy ran through the Megaton streets faster than she had ever ran before. She reached the house by the gate and thumped on the door. Reilly opened up to let Lucy inside, "Happy New year Lucy, why are you in such a hurry?" Lucy struggled to catch her breath, "Mad-Madison! Where is she?" Maddie appeared from the upstairs, "What is it Luce?" Lucy straightened up and looked at both women, "They've elected a new Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, I didn't believe it at first but then more and more of my guys have said the same thing." Maddie urged her on, "C'mon Luce spit it out!" Lucy looked scared to speak but she persevered nonetheless. "The new Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel is one Sarah Lyons."

The silence that fell was like something out of an old Hitchcock movie, filled with tension. Maddie shook her head, "Sarah's dead Lucy, I watched her die right in front of me." Reilly was stunned. Lucy continued, "My Brotherhood water guy confirmed it, she just stalks through the citadel like a ghost and now she's the Elder. She's pulling the Brotherhood back to the Citadel, the wasteland is on its own."

Reilly scoffed, "The Brotherhood is irrelevant at this stage, Jericho can handle water transit and defence with the army we built, fuck the Brotherhood. You're expanding enough to cope with the demand on extra brahmin and caravaners, hell you have more caravaners than there are routes, we don't need the Brotherhood anymore." 

Maddie spoke up, "I agree, it's time to let them go. When we found out Owyn died we all knew inside this would come we just didn't expect the less charitable of the Lyons to suddenly pop up alive and take over. That is the only shock, not the situation. So long as we keep the Purifier then they can all go back to California for all I care." 

Reilly cocked her head at Madison, reading her wife like an open book. Her clenched knuckles went white and her usual smile was replaced with a thin lipped impersonation of a smile. Maddie wasn't dealing with this well. Reilly thanked Lucy for bringing them the information and made plans for the two of them to meet with her in the morning to discuss logistics moving forward. 

They said their goodbyes and Reilly turned to Madison. "So she's alive huh, how you doing processing that bombshell?" Madison stared into space ahead of her, "My ex comes back from the dead and pulls out support for the Capital Wasteland, just another day in post-apocalyptia right? Maddie giggled hysterically and held back the sniffles as a tear rolled down her cheek," I thought she was dead Reilly, like really dead. How can I face her when I left her in there! I left her to die branding her a hero, they branded _me_ a hero and I left her!" 

Reilly grabbed her wife by the shoulders, "If you hadn't left her then _I_ would be dead. I died in your arms on the way back to the Citadel. Her squad carried her back, you were all I had. Do you regret that?" Maddie looked hurt, "I could _never_ regret that Reilly, if I had lost you…" Madison had calmed down, Reilly was right. 

Reilly sighed, "We deal with this together, okay? I don't know what you're feeling but if we have to go to the Citadel then we go face her, if you don't wanna go then I'll go with Jericho and Lucy to represent the Capitol Wastelands best interests." 

Madison nodded and visibly relaxed, "I don't want to speak to her, I don't have anything to say to her anyway. Okay you guys take the lead, I'll pick up some more courier work to stay busy or I'll end up coming with you." Reilly smiled, "I wouldnt let you, you would just complain the whole damn time." 

Madison shoved Reilly gently, "So bossy lately, I think I like it." Reilly bit her bottom lip, "I can get a whole lot bossier, upstairs now."

Madison was off without a second thought and Reilly chuckled, she would never get tired of this. 

It was noon by the time they arrived at Craterside supply and the place was packed, Lucy was swarmed with caravaners pledging to move water, Moira was handing out coffee and Jericho was sitting on Lucy's desk. Maddie and Reilly stepped to the side and watched the carnage. Reilly was right, there was definitely more caravaners than jobs all clamouring to earn some caps. Lucy looked swamped. Flax had sidled over to the pair, "You heard the news? Lyons has gave us the Purifier, Luce has been swamped all morning."

A loud whistle cut the noise and the room fell silent. Madison walked through the crowd, they parted for her knowing who she was and what she had done. She reached the desk and turned to the provisioners, "Now I have your attention, we're gonna do this one at a time. Lucy how many do you need to move water?" 

Lucy mouthed a thank you at Maddie and spoke up, "I need three caravaners for each settlement to take shifts, Rivet City and Underworld will collect their own with the Temple of the Union piggybacking off Underworlds supply so that leaves Girdershade and Tenpenny Tower on one route, Arefu and Big Town on another and the last route is Canterbury Commons and the Republic of Dave. That's nine in total. The first nine come forward." Lucy gave them their assignments.

"Now I need five for a route to Boston, I've heard the chatter that the Commonwealth is open for business, this is going to be difficult so Jericho will be providing five mercs to each caravan, it's a long road and it will be dangerous. You'll skirt around Philadelphia and head on straight through New York to Boston. The whole trip will take twelve days there then twelve days back. The first trips through will be to establish safe houses and West Caravan outposts. I need caravaners that are good with a weapon. Any volunteers?" The last five stepped forward and got their assignments with caps up front. 

Craterside supply was empty and everyone relaxed, Lucy still looked tense, "Wow, I did not expect everyone to get onboard so quick. There's still one job left, Maddie, Reilly… " The Whites' turned and looked at Lucy expectantly, eyebrows raised. 

Lucy sighed, "So, what I need… Is a route to California, with radio towers installed along the way and possible outposts set up ready for caravans." Maddie was stunned, "How the fuck are we going to do that? I barely know D.C and what, you want us to trek the length of the country?! That's suicide" Reilly took a seat, "Hear her out Maddie, god knows you haven't come across anything you can't handle and work here is about to dry up fast unless you want to start that farm?" Maddie huffed and took her seat across from Lucy next to Reilly, "Fine, details Lucy."

Lucy began, "So, we sometimes get product in from the New California Republic and Nevada, a lot of good healing products like your salve, the Broc flower and Agave. I need a reliable caravan route and I mean I need at least thirty caravans to pass through that and make it to the other side. Besides there's other cities on the way that may have valuable resources we can pick off." 

Reilly looked at Madison before turning back to Lucy," What cities are on the way? I've been in the wastes longer than both of you and well Mick, he travelled." Maddie grasped Reillys' hand at the mention of her adoptive father and they listened intently. 

"Cities on my list are Morgantown in West Virginia, Columbus and Cincinnati in Ohio, Indianapolis, St. Louis, Kansas City, Denver, Phoenix and Las Vegas before moving on to Los Angeles in California." Reilly frowned while Maddie's eyebrows were practically in her hairline. Reilly was the first to speak." That's a hell of a job Lucy. First off Phoenix is off the cards, that's Legion territory, we have to cross Arizona and that is definitely the most dangerous part. We stick to the roads, don't stray far, don't travel at night if we can avoid it. I'd estimate around six months to get there on foot. If only those damn cars still worked."

Maddie turned to her wife, "Are you seriously considering this? This is insane! Our whole life is here!" Reilly chuckled, "Don't you wanna see the world? And didn't I just say work is drying up for both of us? Peacetime does not treat warmakers kindly." Maddie stood and started pacing. "Maddie we have to do this, what's keeping us here? We'll be in radio contact with Lucy the whole damn time. Let's just go!" 

Maddie was furious, she stormed from the office into the cold Megaton afternoon, slamming the door behind her. Reilly turned to Lucy, "Does she do this often?" Lucy laughed, "I have never seen that level of reaction from Madison before, not even when she stumbled in here fresh outta the Vault. It is a big deal though. Go after her Reilly. She's not as tough as you think. And uh, I actually have to apologise for something." 

Reilly looked interested," As far as I'm aware you've always been a decent friend to me and Maddie, what could you possibly have to apologise for." Lucy sighed. "You know how Maddie and Sarah had a thing? She was coming back to the Rangers when I convinced her to go back to GNR, I ended up breaking both your hearts and it's fine now but you still deserve to know." Reilly grasped Lucy's hand, "Maddie does what Maddie pleases, it's what I love most about her. She's a free spirit and she wouldn't have done anything she didn't want to do so don't worry about what could have been. If she had never went back to Sarah I'd have never known what I really felt for her so I should be thanking you. Now I gotta go find my wife before she shoots something. See ya Luce!"

Reilly bounded into the crater that housed the city of Megaton and leaned over the railing looking for the telltale messy blonde bun. She saw her over by the house and started sprinting in her direction. 

Reilly got to the door and lo and behold it was locked. Maddie had the key. Reilly thumped on the door, "Maddie, babe it's me!" she waited for a minute and thumped the door again, "Madison White open the damn door I'm freezing my ass off out here!" there was a short pause before Reilly heard the key turn in the lock and Maddie opened the door enough to let Reilly slip inside. 

Maddie ignored she was even there. "So I guess we're not gonna talk this out? Or…?" Maddie shot her a look of disdain and threw herself down onto the couch, her face red and her breath short. She was seething. Reilly perched on the arm facing Madison, "Look Maddie I think it's a good idea, we get work, we get to see the country and trade. We will always be in contact with Megaton and the house will be here when we get back." "If we get back." Madison countered. 

"Hey, we are not gonna die, just what is keeping you here?" Reilly asked, braving Maddie's wrath by sliding closer to her. "My dad is buried here, and all he wanted was project purity and I need to protect that. It's not easy to walk away when you made a promise to someone." 

Reilly put her hand in the back of Madison's neck and attempted to soothe her wife, "Sweetheart, Lucy's got it all figured out and Jericho moved an army there. I'm sure the Rivet City scientists will take over." Madison scoffed, what scientists huh? Garza died in the tunnels when we were escaping, Madison Li fucked off after we took the Purifier back and Janice Kaplinski is dead. The only one left is Anna Holt."

Reilly recoiled, "Janice is dead?" Madison cringed, "I never meant to tell you like that, I know you guys have history." It was Reilly's turn to get angry, "What else have you been digging up about me Maddie? Cause I sure as shit didn't make that public knowledge!" "Wolfgang told me, after I told him we got married! I never asked him he just willingly gave me the information!" Maddie snapped back at Reilly. 

Maddie had moved back into furious and Reilly relented slightly, "Fine whatever. How did she die?" Reilly asked and Maddie softened, "She was assisting my Dad in the Rotunda of the Jefferson Memorial when the Enclave showed up… I couldn't get back in time and when I finally managed to fight my way there I couldn't get past the blast doors. My Dad and Janice were stuck inside with two soldiers and Colonel Augustus Autumn. My Dad refused to cooperate and Autumn shot her at point blank range to get him to comply. Dad then flooded the chamber with radiation and killed himself in the process. I snuck back in through the water inlet pipes with a rebreather and carried both My dad and Janice through the overflow, which is how I got your pip-boy. They're buried by Rivet City."

That was a lot for Reilly to process and she sagged defeated, Maddie carried on," If it makes you feel any better then just so you know I shot Autumn between the eyes in the very room Janice and Dad died in." Reilly smiled weakly," That's definitely a positive. I'm sorry Maddie really, you've only ever dug things up about me to do something nice so I'm sorry." 

Maddie hugged her tightly, "Forget about it Reilly. So California huh, you sure you wanna be stuck with me that long?" Reilly chuckled, "Didn't I sign on for forever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. I could never let Sarah die, I'm not an animal. Also I'm past the canonical time of her death so I guess I'll just have to keep writing her and Ingram getting uh... Closer ;) the Elder and the Paladin! What a scandal! Its gonna be horrible when I have to kneecap Ingram cause I think Ingram, Danse and Haylen are the only FO4 BoS characters I actually like. Maxson can die instead of Sarah. 
> 
> I'm getting into OC territory now, Maddie and Reilly are gonna start moving West and Sarah is our anchor to the Capital Wasteland, it'll be quite a few chapters before we end up in Vegas. Kinda need them to get there before 2281 though, they gotta cross paths with the Courier.
> 
> As always huge huge thank you for reading and I'm so so sorry these past few chapters have been so dialogue heavy. I swear there's gonna be a lot of violence soon. Post apocalyptia is a dangerous place!


	12. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Ingram get too close and Ingram gets burned. Sarah learns new information about the Enclave operating in Maryland. The Lone Wanderer and The Last Ranger get ready to leave the Capital Wasteland on Reilly's Birthday. The battle for Chicago begins.

Eleven days had passed since Sarah was officially elected Elder and she was not prepared for the sheer amount of bullshit that came along with it. Everyone wanted time with the Elder to discuss ongoing field missions, rationing, maintenance and other matters. Ingram had scheduled her days from the minute she awoke to the minute she went to sleep. It was thoroughly exhausting. 

Peyton had been Sarah's only companion in the few small moments she had to herself and she was the only person Sarah got to be herself around. 

She had just finished a boring meeting with the Quartermaster about rations when Ingram caught up to her. "Afternoon Elder, I have your itinerary for the rest of the day and it seems to me that you have nothing else scheduled till tomorrow morning. Is there anything you want me to pencil in or would you like me to fend off the scribes so you can get a little R&R?"

Sarah smiled and bit her lip, "Say Peyton, why don't we go and do something that's not work? I'm sure I seen a copy of Red Menace down in the archives and I've got some sweet rolls?" 

Peyton smiled, "I dunno Sarah, you know how the Scribes get and if no ones there to field them off they will definitely look for us."

Brick rounded the corner of the corridor and Sarah caught her eye right away. "Ah Knight Brick, just the lady for the job!" Brick stood to attention in front of her Elder. "Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons, what can I do for you?" 

Sarah rubbed her hands together and shot a cheeky grin at the Knight, "So Brick, block the door to my quarters and tell anyone looking for me that myself and Paladin Ingram here are sick and not taking visitors incase we spread it. That alright with you?" 

Brick nodded and saluted as Sarah returned the salute. She grabbed Peyton by the hand and tugged her along to the archives. For the first time since waking up Sarah felt carefree and she looked at the other woman whilst smiling a broad smile. Peyton returned it nervously, her cheeks were slightly flushed and Sarah realised she still had Peyton's hand in her own. 

They reached the archives and Sarah cracked the door a little, "It's clear!" she whispered to Peyton as she slipped inside. Sarah ran to the shelves scanning them for the holotapes she was looking for. When she found it she skipped back over to Peyton who was standing awkwardly by the door. 

"I got it! You okay?" Sarah asked and Peyton nodded avoiding her Elders eyes, "I'm just worried about the others Elder, isn't this dereliction of duty." Sarah put her hands on her hips, her flightsuit hugging every curve of her lithe frame and Peyton fought to keep her eyes level with the Elders, "We can't be all duty Paladin, also I said to call me Sarah. You're the only person that does and I don't want to forget who I am. Plus you're kinda my only actual friend. Now can we please have some fun?"

Ingram smiled and relaxed, "Okay Sarah, you win." 

They played for hours, each trying to beat the others high score and sharing the laughs. They took this time to get to know each other. Sarah found out Peyton was twenty four and she was born into the brotherhood in similar circumstances to Sarah. Both her parents had been killed in the line of duty when she was just a squire. 

Sarah jostled Peyton with her shoulder when she was close to beating her high score, "Cheat!" Peyton scolded her and Sarah took it up a notch, launching herself on the redhead. 

They both stumbled and crashed to the floor, Sarah landing on top of the Paladin. She braced her arms either side of Peyton's head and lifted her eyes level. She felt Ingrams body heat from under her and noticed the rising blush on the Paladins face. 

Sarah smirked, "Seems I've got you at a disadvantage Paladin Ingram." Ingram opened her mouth but no words came out, giving her best impression of a goldfish. Sarah placed her palm on Ingrams cheek, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this." She whispered in the redheads ear, Ingram had gone a shade of red Sarah hadn't seen in anyone ever before. 

Peyton grabbed her hips and pushed her away, "We can't Elder, I can't go against the code, and neither should you." Sarah stood with her back to Peyton who had found her feet and placed her hands on her hips, striking her usual Elder pose. "I'll be in my quarters Paladin, take the night off." Sarah practically ran from the room and Ingram ran her hand through her auburn hair, trying to process what the hell had just happened. 

Sarah excused Brick from her post as she stormed into her quarters, slamming the door behind her. She flopped onto the bed and groaned, tossing her arms over her face in sheer embarrassment. 

She didn't even know when she started to look at Peyton in a different way, she had known her for such a long time but never took the time to really get to know her. Now she had, she was definitely intrigued. Sarah reminisced of all the times she had watched Peyton running after her father. She had gotten close to her over the past fortnight and Sarah knew she had messed up. 

A soft knock came from the door to her quarters and Sarah put on her game face, sitting up on the bed before shouting the visitor in. 

Peyton appeared in the doorway, "Uh, hi Sarah. You okay?" Sarah flopped backward onto the bed, "Why are you here Peyton? I gave you the night off." Peyton closed the door, "I always had the night off, playing video games with you isn't exactly in my job description. I did that because I wanted to. Just like I'm here because I want to be."

Sarah propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the younger woman standing sheepishly by the door." Look Peyton, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable that was, yeah, I shouldn't have acted that way."

Peyton stood straight faced and used Sarah's own words," I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Sarah didn't move so Peyton walked to her, towering over the blonde." I don't know if we should do this." Sarah whispered, Peyton grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled the Elder to her feet. She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind the Elders ear, settling her hand on the back of Sarah's neck. She stood for a moment, building the nerve to take the moment she had fantasised about for years. 

Ingram licked her lips, "Fuck the code." She brushed her lips against the Elders and it was every bit as sweet as she had hoped for. They fit together perfectly as Sarah sank into her arms, wrapping her own arms around Peyton's broad shoulders. Peyton ran her hands down Sarah's back, tightening her hold around Sarah's waist as they deepened their kiss. 

Sarah was the first to pull away, she rested her forehead on Peyton's. "We can't, Peyton, it's not fair on you. I, the Purifier. It's too soon for me to be sure of anything." Peyton sighed, "Okay, I understand. I shouldn't have done that, forget anything happened." 

She turned on her heel and left Sarah alone to think. She made it as far as the corridor before she sagged against the door to Sarah's quarters deflated.

She was just leaving as Knight Captain Kells raced towards the Elders quarters, "Ah Paladin Ingram, is Elder Lyons in her quarters? I have vital intelligence from our scouts in Maryland to relay to her as soon as possible." Peyton nodded and signalled for him to follow her. She knocked on Sarah's door again and entered, "Elder Lyons, Knight Captain Kells wishes to speak with you." 

Sarah appeared from the bathroom in nothing but her nightwear and Peyton struggled to keep the flush from her cheeks as she took in Sarah's divine legs on show. Sarah quickly grabbed her robes and threw them on. "What's this report Kells?" 

"Elder Lyons, I have it on good authority that the Enclave have amassed a rather large force of soldiers at Adams Air Force base in Maryland. I suggest we assemble a task force and take the fight to them before they get any ideas." 

Sarah pondered for a moment, "What personnel are we sending? I suggest the Pride along with Paladins Danse and Brandis." Kells agreed, "Might I also suggest recruiting Madison and Reilly White for this. They have inside knowledge of the Enclave and are both valuable allies. I can have a scout sent to their Megaton home within the hour." Sarah visibly recoiled at that. "No we keep this internal, we will assemble a task force in the morning. Goodnight Knight Captain." Kells saluted and left the room. 

Peyton turned to Sarah, "Are you okay Sarah?" Sarah sighed, "So they got married huh? Good for them. Feels like just last week to me that she left me. I'm never going to get used to this whole six months later thing am I?" Peyton shook her head, "Life moves fast in the wasteland Sarah. I'm sorry." She reached out her arm and placed it on Sarah's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" 

Sarah didn't know where to begin." I was with her for just over six months, we were happy y'know I guess. I mean we never had a moment alone between the Purifier and running around for Dr. Li and James but I really fell for her. Then James died and Maddie just disappeared without a trace for weeks. I sent out those broadcasts for so damn long, I knew she was running around with Reilly's rangers. The Mall outpost had spotted the two of them coming out of Underworld, Maddie and Reilly. I guess I thought that was that then that bitch shows up at GNR out of the blue."

Sarah sniffled then continued. "I didn't believe it when Tristan radioed up telling me she was there but I came down from the main broadcast room and there she was, just standing there in her Reilly's rangers armour. I was ready to lose it then she gave me this whole life is short so fuck it speech and kissed me. We ended up in Megaton on the way to 87 and spent the night together. She got taken by the Enclave then that was that. As soon as she got back she binned me for Reilly. Guess they just work better together. Still hurts though."

Peyton stood for a moment, carefully choosing her words. "Madison White is a fool. She was young and brash and entirely self centered. That is why she chose to leave when there was a place for her here. Who knows, maybe Reilly gets through under all that and that's why she's with her but none of any of this is your fault. Don't dwell on her. It's likely you'll never see her again. She chose the Wasteland and we chose the brotherhood. Goodnight Elder Lyons."

Paladin Ingram turned to leave the room and Sarah stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Peyton, for everything." She removed her hand from the Paladin and Peyton left Sarah alone with her thoughts. 

The night was filled with dreams of Madison, Reilly and Peyton and Sarah barely slept, her heart was broken. As the first morning sunbeams came through her window Sarah knew today would be a difficult one to get through. 

Knight Captain Kells was waiting in the main briefing room with Paladins Danse, Brandis and Ingram along with Squire Maxson and Scribe Rothchild. Sarah appeared and took her seat at the head of the table. She signalled to Kells and he relayed the same information he had shared with her the evening before. 

"So, we have only one option." Sarah began, "We strike first. We still have Liberty Prime and God knows we're gonna need every able hand on this. Kells how are things coming with the outcasts?" 

"Paladin Casdin is reluctant to return whilst the name Lyons still exists within our ranks however I do believe our efforts to pull from the wasteland have not gone unnoticed. I doubt they will participate however this operation may hold the key to their return." Sarah nodded, "I thought as much, very well. Scribe Rothchild, what do we know about the area?" 

"It is extremely defensible. The Enclave will throw everything they have at us and that includes ballistic missiles." Sarah grimaced, this was going to be difficult. "Without the outcasts I only have one logical plan of action. The Pride will go in, lead by Paladin Tristan. Accompanying them will be Paladin Danse, Paladin Brandis and Paladin Ingram." 

Danse and Brandis agreed as Ingram sat in disbelief. "Elder Lyons with all due respect I haven't seen combat in some time having primarily taken a backseat as your father's aide and strategy advisor." 

Sarah smiled, "I am aware of that however I remember when you took the Mall and secured the Washington monument. That was no easy feat. I can live without you for a few weeks but the Brotherhood can't. You are an exceptional Paladin. You will be fine. Now if that's everything I suggest we begin."

The war council poured over the scouts reports and formulated their plan. They strike in the morning. 

Maddie and Reilly were almost finished their preparations to leave the Capital Wasteland. Lucy had provided them with enough supplies to last the six days to Morgantown in West Virginia along with two new packs and all the radio equipment they would need to install the long range transmitters. They knew the first six days were crucial as they wouldn't be able to report back to Lucy till they reached their first stop. 

Reilly was finishing up locking the containers in their Megaton house when Madison appeared with Lucy, Moira, Lucas, Flax, Shrapnel and Jericho in tow. "Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Reilly asked, Maddie smiled and looked at the crew they had assembled. "Happy Birthday Reilly!" they all called out at once and rushed to hug her. 

"Congratulations Reilly!" Madison shouted over the rabble, "You're officially thirty two! Older than you thought! I got rum!" she waved the bottle from the back of the room as everyone shuffled around the cramped living space, finding seats as Wadsworth switched on the vintage jukebox. 

Elvis Presley's Viva Las Vegas filled the room with rock 'n' roll and Jericho had Lucy on her feet, jiving around the room. Moira and Flax were on the couch arguing about a new formula for Radaway and Lucas was chatting away about town defence to Shrapnel. Reilly crossed the room to Madison and took the glass of rum from her outstretched hand. 

"You threw a party for my birthday? Reilly smiled, her face filled with wonder. Maddie grinned right back," You know it! Since we're ready to move out I wanted today to be special. We'll be gone tomorrow and it's a special occasion. The Stahls will be up after the Brass Lantern is closed for the night and Doc Church is just closing up the clinic."

Reilly sipped the amber liquid, the sweetness of the spices concealing the taste of the alcohol. "Thank you, for doing all this." Reilly gestured to the room and Madison kissed her cheek, "It's the least you deserve. This way we get to say a proper goodbye. Wanna dance?"

Reilly set aside her glass and joined Maddie next to the already jiving duo of Lucy and Jericho, laughs were had by all as they danced without care, even Moira was up, Flax twirling her around the room. 

Lucas and Shrapnel had moved to the table upstairs in fear of getting in the way laughing at the sight below them. Maddies singing was the best part when the song changed to Devil in Disguise, serenading Reilly before twirling her around the room. Jericho cut in to steal Reilly and Maddie seized the opportunity to grab her best friend, continuing the high energy with Lucy and Reilly was thriving finally having someone tall enough to lift her. 

The tin walls of the shack were shaking as the Stahls, Billy Creel, Gob, Anna Holt, Sierra Petrovita and Doc Church finally made it to join in the revelry and they all joined the party with gusto. About an hour later the door opened and a figure wearing Brotherhood fatigues entered, her hair was cut in a buzz cut but long on top, tied back. It took Reilly a second to recognise her and she gasped as the figure broke into a broad grin, "You didn't think I'd miss the chance to say g'bye did ya Reilly?" Brick smiled and Reilly disentangled herself from her current dance partner to launch herself at her former Ranger. 

Reilly looked to Maddie over Bricks shoulder and Maddie shrugged. Lucy came into view, being twirled around by Leo Stahl and she shot Reilly a thumbs up signalling that was all her. 

Reilly and Brick took a corner and caught up with all that happened in the last six months, Brick explained she was on leave till tomorrow as she was now a Knight in the Lyons pride and Reilly told Brick about their trip to California. 

Brick pointed out the wedding ring on Reilly's finger and Reilly grinned, "She asked and I said yes, she even found out my second name so we're Mrs and Mrs White!" Brick was thrilled for her, Reilly looked so happy and healthy, like it was the best thing for her.

A smile was what was normal on Reilly's face now rather than the anxious look Brick was used to and she was thrilled for her former commander. Brick looked better too, leaner and stronger from the vigorous brotherhood training. Maddie looked on until she was swept away by Doc Church who for an old timer could really move. 

Runaround Sue was playing on as the good times kept flowing and Maddie looked at the faces around her as Reilly took her by the hand and they danced as their friends looked on, the room filled with love. It was a perfect send off for the Lone Wanderer and the Last Ranger. 

 

A cold wind blew through the snow-covered streets of Chicago as Paladin Scott Mitchell lifted his rifle. His power armoured silhouette standing out from the white glare behind him. The battle raging on around him as the local tribes welcomed the scouting party to the city. "Ad Victoriam" was the cry as the Brotherhood advanced. The battle for Chicago had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @paldin_bailey for your amazing ideas!
> 
> I'm sorry I write so much dancing, I have two left feet but I love it! 
> 
> That's us now moving on with pure action so it's gonna get a lot faster paced now I've tied up the Capital Wasteland. There will still be Fluff chapters and a bit o' smut of course but I like to limit that quite a bit as I'd just be writing sex and yeah sex is great but not all the time. 
> 
> I'm gonna start a rotation now of one chapter Sarah, one our intrepid duo and the other Scott so we get a feel for everywhere. Of course Sarah will be standalone still in the Capital Wasteland following the plot of broken steel and the building of the prydwen but Maddie and Reilly will be joining the battle for Chicago once they've made it there. 
> 
> Gonna do a few one shots tied to the Wanderer too over the next while so keep an eye out, I'm thinking Scott's background and Lucy's caravan Co. 
> 
> Thank you for following along with this! I'm living seeing where this story is going!


	13. Breaking The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood move on the Enclave. 
> 
> Sarah finds a way to circumvent the Chain that Binds. 
> 
> Peyton outshines the lone wanderer forging her own legend.
> 
> Proctor Ingram/Sarah Lyons chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page breaks blah blah blah
> 
> Smut ahead

The citadel was a flurry of activity reminding Sarah of that day six months ago when the battle for Project Purity was about to begin. This time it was different, the Brotherhood was different. 

Sarah had gone to inspect the power armour in the Bailey when she found Paladin Ingram, "Paladin I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you had fully prepared for the battle ahead and gotten in the first vertibird." Ingram kept her stoney glare, "I pushed back my departure. Proctor Teagan had a suit of T60 power armour brought back by a scouting party from the Commonwealth and I wasn't leaving until it was mine. I have no intention of dying out there."

"You won't." Sarah said quietly and calmly, "I have a good feeling about this. You'll come back." Ingram nodded, "If that's all Elder Lyons then I really have to head out. Brandis is waiting." Sarah saluted the Paladin and stepped back. Ingram hopped into the armour and Sarah watched on with interest. 

"Wait Peyton!" Sarah shouted surprising herself. Ingram stopped and turned, her eyebrow cocked as the Elder used her first name in public "Just be careful and come back. You, uh, mean alot to me. Just, yeah. Bye." Sarah turned beet red and Peyton laughed, "I'll come back, I promise. Ad Victoriam Sarah." Peyton saluted. She turned on her heel and headed for the vertibird whilst Sarah looked on. 

Paladin Gunny had watched the whole interaction with a keen eye, he made his way to Sarah who was now watching the Brotherhood vertibird take off with its full manifest. 

"Elder Lyons, can I have a word? In private?" Sarah was shaken out of her daydreaming and panicked. She gestured to the Paladin and they found a nook beside the firing range to sit, Gunny switched on the radio and leaned in. 

"How many people do you think heard that exchange Sarah?" Sarah grimaced, "The whole Bailey?" she whispered, "but we aren't, we're just friends!" Gunny shushed her, "I'm not disputing that, what I will say is the whole Brotherhood is aware of your previous involvement with the Lone Wanderer and because she's a woman very much like Paladin Ingram, the Brotherhood will assume there is more to it than that."

Sarah rolled her eyes," Remember Sarah you are the Elder and as such your options are limited. If you are lonely go find a Scribe or a Proctor. Stay away from you direct subordinates." Sarah was suddenly furious ."You are correct Paladin, I am the Elder, and I can't help who I like and so what if I liked Ingram? Who's going to challenge me?"

Gunny sighed, "They might not challenge you but they might very well challenge her." Sarah sat back, a look of realisation on her face. "You're not worried about me are you Gunny?" he shook his head and Sarah looked at the skies, "I'll keep her at arms length from now on. She kissed me y'know, I kinda started it but yeah, I'm so conflicted." the Paladin raised his eyebrow at Sarah, "Never tell anyone what you just told me Elder Lyons. Maintain professionalism at all times. Think of how your father acted and follow in his footsteps."

Sarah stood up and excused herself, Paladin Gunny had given her a lot to think about as she made her way to the Den. 

Ingram had never been on a vertibird before and as it banked she held on for dear life. Brandis was giving her positive messages the whole time, probably because she had gone green from the nausea that threatened to spill her breakfast on the Wasteland below her. The journey wasn't long and Peyton was delighted to get off the bird back onto solid ground. 

She grouped up with Brandis and Danse, the pride were already on their way falling in behind Liberty Prime. Ingram started, "I don't have a squad, where do you guys want me?" Brandis took command, "Ingram head up the assault, catch up to the pride, they were never meant to get so far in front!" Ingram clipped on her helmet and nodded drawing her laser rifle. 

She sprinted after the pride, following the sound of Liberty Primes lasers and his anti-communist taunting. She climbed up the wall of the ridge surrounding the area and snuck around, looking through the scope of her rifle, she watched Liberty Prime blow through the shielding and take down part of the building then the skies opened. 

The resulting shock wave sent Peyton flying backwards as ballistic misses rained down on the giant robot. Where he stood was nothing but a crater. Peyton scanned the area and there were no signs of movement. After a few short moments the Lyons Pride stirred, Peyton let out the breath she had been holding and slid down the rocky ravine. 

She rushed to their side, "Paladin Tristan! Have you suffered any losses?" Tristan looked around dazed, "I, no, I don't think so." "We need to get that telemetry Paladin. Regroup. I'm going in, I'll press as far forward as I can, I need you on my six as soon as possible. I have to go plug that hole." she said as she pointed her laser rifle at the gaping hole in the side of the building. 

Tristan was still shell-shocked and Peyton dashed through the hole before he could stop her. She went in alone. 

The Enclave were better equipped than when they had last run into them. Their hellfire armour proving to be an advantage as Ingrams lasers bounced off the armour however T60 was just as good. She ducked behind cover and studied the design. Her analytical mind remembering power armours flaws. There was the obvious breathing apparatus and the not so obvious knee joint which if you hit it just right broke the actuators and caused the suit to seize and tip. 

She decided on the latter and her aim was true. The soldier toppled and was unable to move. Ingram strode over and leveled her laser rifle at his head. She kicked the helmet off with a crunch and looked at his face, he was terrified. "For the Brotherhood." Peyton stated as she pulled the trigger. His head exploded and she pressed onwards. 

She pushed through with precision and more and more of the troopers fell. An Enclave officer stepped out and held up a plasma pistol. Peyton took aim and shot it out his grip. She fired again hitting him in the leg. He fell to the floor in agony and Ingram grabbed him by the hair, pulling him along behind her. "Where the hell am I going asshole?" She asked the man, He spat at her while she kept a firm grip on his hair." Fuck you." 

She threw him against the wall and kicked him in the midriff. He cried out, winded. "Directions. Now." The Man coughed and sputtered up blood from his crushed lungs. He wheezed, "What's the point, you're just gonna kill me anyway." Ingram didn't have time to play games. She grabbed his finger and wrenched it backwards toward his wrist till it snapped. "You go out with a bullet or with every bone broken. Your call. Now tell me where the telemetry terminal is!" 

He screamed through the pain and she broke another. "Stop! Stop! It's down the hall, take a right then a left just stop!" She lifted her rifle and fired. He lay silent. 

Peyton ran the halls at full pelt. The Pride were still nowhere to be seen and Paladins Brandis and Danse still weren't here either, she was still alone. She made it to the terminal in question and quickly found what she was looking for. She downloaded everything to holotape and quickly ran back the way she had come. 

She burst through the hole in the wall to a full scale battle. The Enclave were out in force and the Pride were holding them back with help from Danse and Brandis. Brick was excellent in the firefight, she had Eugene and was ripping the hellfire troopers to shreds. 

The bodies were piling up on both sides and Ingram had hardly anytime to react as a bolt of plasma seared its way towards her. She ducked just in time and let loose her own barrage of laser fire, aiming for actuators and breathing apparatus. She had a marksman's precision and she counted them fall. One, two, three… eleven, twelve. By this point Tristan was just looking at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her, Danse was impressed and Brandis grinned from ear to ear behind his helmet. 

The guns quieted and Ingram stood down. "Paladin Tristan I have the telemetry data Elder Lyons needs, request permission to head back to the Citadel." "Affirmative Paladin, take care of it, we'll stay here and keep the Enclave pushed back. Nice shooting by the way." Ingram flushed, "All part of the job Tristan. I gotta go, I'll come back with new orders!" 

Peyton sprinted to the vertibird and clambered aboard, "Citadel, now!" she barked at the knight who started the rotors, "Yes Ma'am!" 

He had them in the air within thirty seconds, hopefully all this had been worth it. 

Peyton took off her helmet and tossed it to the side of the Bailey and reached for the release in her power armour. She jumped out it and raced to Elder Lyons quarters. 

She tentatively knocked on the door and Sarah called out for her to enter. "Elder Lyons, I have the data from the Enclave base." Sarah looked at Ingram in her flight suit, hair messy from the sweat and exertion of her field ops. 

Sarah didn't know what had come over her all of a sudden as she flushed a deep crimson. She launched herself at Peyton, wrapping her arms around her,"Peyton! I knew you would come back!" she remembered her rank and Gunny's words and stepped back three paces. "I mean that's great! Can I get a debrief of the operation please Paladin?" Sarah began pacing as she prepared to listen. 

Ingram noticed the change in Sarah's demeanour and spoke carefully. "Liberty Prime is no longer with us and we have taken heavy casualties. I ran in through the hole Liberty Prime made, fought my way through, downloaded the telemetry then wiped out the remaining Enclave outside. I came right back to the Citadel. The Pride and Paladins Brandis and Danse are staying by the base to hold the Enclave at bay." 

Sarah stopped pacing. "So, are you saying you made your way through the base by yourself? That's… Impressive Peyton." Sarah bit her lip. She was attempting to battle her feelings and she wasn't doing so well. She hadn't been able to keep her mind off the fiery redhead the whole time she was gone. Replaying their kiss over and over. 

Peyton felt the same way. Desperately trying to keep her eyes on the sky blue of the Elders and off her long legs. "Thanks… Sarah. I need to get the holotape to Rothchild. Is there anything else?" 

Sarah moved to the door and opened it, Squire Maxson was walking past. "Ah squire Maxson, can you take this holotape from Paladin Ingram to Scribe Rothchild? It's a matter of urgency and we haven't finished our debriefing." Maxson grinned, "Anything for you Sarah!" He took the holotape and raced down the corridor out of sight. 

Sarah closed the door and leaned on the frame, resting her head on the woodwork. "Peyton I need to talk about the Bailey and why you were involved in this mission. First off, I put you in an awkward position, everyone heard how we talk in private and I put you in a position where other members of the Brotherhood could potentially use you to get to me."

Peyton swallowed past the lump in her throat as Sarah turned to look at her, she saw the uncertainty on Sarah's face. "And second, I put you on this mission because I needed some space. I needed to, evaluate, everything. And I can't stop thinking about you."

The words were out and they both froze, locked in place. The air between them like solid mass and electrically charged. Peyton wet her lips, Sarah watched enraptured as Peyton spoke." Sarah, I." she took one step closer, "I don't." another step, "We can't." 

They were almost nose to nose. Sarah threaded her hand through the hair at the nape of Peyton's neck, "You're my secret." Sarah breathed as she closed her eyes and the distance between them. Her other hand found the door lock, no chance of interruption. 

Peyton sighed into the kiss, tentatively placing her hands on Sarah's hips. "Sarah." Ingram whispered, calling her name like it was the only word that could convey how she felt in the moment. 

Sarah moaned and pressed herself against Ingrams soft curves, fully appreciating the sculpted woman below her. She ran her hands over the fabric of the flight suit and gently tugged at the zipper. Peyton grabbed the sash around Sarah's waist and pulled it free, pushing the robes of her shoulders and good god Sarah was naked underneath. 

Peyton pulled away and took in the sight before her, Sarah was biting her lip again, "Like what you see?" Sarah whispered and Peyton grinned, "You are flawless Elder Lyons." "Careful now Paladin, that kinda talk will get you everywhere." Sarah quipped as her hands moved back to Peyton's zipper and tugged it down. 

Ingram let Sarah push the fabric off her till she was free of it and she grabbed the Elder, feeling her bare skin with her own for the first time and the subsequent rush of blood left her feeling electric. "Peyton you're, you're stunning." Sarah breathed in Ingrams ear. 

Peyton tugged her hand and pulled her toward the bed and Sarah kept her eyes trained on Ingrams the whole way. Ingram lowered herself to the bed pulling Sarah down to lay next to her. She kissed Sarah ferociously, her hand skimming Sarah's hips and Sarah shivered. 

"You sure you wanna do this Sarah?" Ingram whispered. "Peyton Ingram if you do not touch me right now I will strip you of your rank all the way down to Initiate!" Peyton chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

=================≠============≠==================

Peyton struggled out of her tattered underwear and threw it in a heap. She straddled Sarah's waist, bending down to find her lips with her own. Her hands sliding down over Sarah's chest appreciating the Elders svelte physique as she cupped Sarah's chest, her thumbs gently swiping the now stiff nipples under her hands. 

Sarah moaned low and long, almost a growl as Peyton explored every exposed inch of her skin. "Peyton." Sarah breathed as she pulled Peyton to lay down with her. Although she was thrilled at the attention she also wanted to explore the beauty in front of her. Peyton smiled, biting her lip. 

Sarah slipped her hand down over Peyton's taught body, tracing the perfect abs as Peyton kissed her neck from her ear to her collarbone. Peyton's hand ventured on its own and she mindlessly caressed Sarah's beautiful breasts while focusing on all the places that made Sarah squirm. 

Sarah couldn't wait any longer, the heat between her legs building as her flame haired beauty kissed every spot that Sarah loved, Sarah hadn't ever felt this worshipped before. She ran her hand along the inseam of Peyton's thigh and Peyton's resolve broke. A throaty moan escaped her lips as Sarah pressed herself closer to her. Her hand finding Ingrams core. 

It was hesitant at first, probing fingers finding out what each other liked as Peyton slid her own hand over Sarah's dark thatch of curls to find her soaked center. They explored each other fully with tender kisses. 

Peyton found Sarah's clit as Sarah slid her middle finger inside her and they both shuddered, their breath quickening. Peyton moved first, she traced circles around Sarah's most sensitive of places and Sarah couldn't hold the noise she was making back, her moans filling the air. "Just like that! Fuck, Peyton!" 

Peyton's whole being shook hearing her name leave Sarah's lips and just as she picked up her pace to make Sarah quiver, Sarah pulled out her finger and pushed her way back inside. Her palm brushing against Peyton's own clit. Sarah increased the pace as she watched Ingram spiral closer to the edge, Peyton picked up her speed, gazing deep into Sarah's eyes as she watched her start to fall apart beneath her. 

Just as Sarah was getting close, Peyton shifted her hand, poised above her opening and drove two fingers deep inside the Elder, curling them upwards to hit the sensitive nerves. Every bit of Sarah was on fire and Peyton matched Sarah's own rapid pace. All it took was a curl from Sarah and the two women exploded together. Every nerve ending between them on fire as they worked each other through their orgasms, calling out each others names into the dark wasteland night. 

===================≠=============≠===============

They lay together for some time afterwards, Sarah had her head on Peyton's chest and her legs wrapped around the Paladin. They were covered by a blanket as they shared their embrace. 

"So what now?" Sarah whispered to her lover. Peyton shrugged, "We keep this a secret. No one can find out about this. If they do then I'll take whatever's coming to me but you don't deserve that." 

Sarah propped her head up holding eye contact with the Paladin. "We go down together or not at all. I'm glad this happened and I'm glad I have you. Fuck it I'll just promote you to Sentinel." They both laughed, "Thank you but no thank you Elder, I have no intention of being in command of the Brotherhood, I'm just happy to serve as best I can." 

They intertwined their hands and Sarah pulled them to her lips as she kissed every one of Peyton's knuckles. "We'll find a way to make this work, I mean if you want to?" Sarah asked Peyton, she smiled, "Yeah Sarah, we'll find a way. You're the Elder, just rewrite the Chain that Binds?" Sarah laughed, "It's a bit more complicated than that but I will speak to the Head Scribe, I mean fuck it, I'm only 27 for God's sake, I can't be celebate my whole life. I'd be so cranky!" 

They fell asleep together in their embrace, finally as one and Peyton drifted of still in disbelief of just how lucky she really was. 

Morning came with the sound of thumping from the door and Peyton jumped up, she grabbed her flight suit and struggled to put it on, kicking her underwear under the bed as Sarah wrapped herself up in her robes. Ingram strode to the door and, after double checking that Sarah was decent, opened it up. 

"I have been out her for five minutes!" Rothchild shouted at the Paladin, "What are you even doing here?" Peyton shrugged, "Sorry Scribe Rothchild I'm a heavy sleeper, I must have fallen asleep." Sarah joined the pair, "I couldn't lift her so I left her on the couch, she had a rough day yesterday so play nice Rothchild. Now, what can I do for you?" 

The Scribe detailed everything that Peyton brought back from Maryland, the telemetry and schematics. "So you see Elder we need to send someone to retrieve the Tesla coil to make it work." Sarah nodded and Ingram spoke. "I'll go." Sarah was stunned, "To Old Olney? Paladin I wouldn't send a full squad there let alone one Paladin." "With all due respect Elder Lyons I believe I am the best fit. I can be airdropped via vertibird and be in and out stealthily. I have faced Deathclaws before and I have the most advanced power armour in the Wastes at my disposal. I volunteer Elder. For the Brotherhood."

It was Sarah's first real test and she couldn't keep her emotions in check. She snapped, "Fine Paladin, go but I swear to god if you die I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself." Peyton saluted her Elder and left the room in search of a vertibird and pilot. 

Rothchild looked over to Sarah, "Elder Lyons might I ask what all that was about? I see you as my own daughter and I know you well enough to realise that was very out of character." Sarah didn't know what to say in return, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Ingram going out alone, "I don't fully understand it myself Rothchild, I really don't." Rothchild cocked his eyebrow, "It seems to me you have feelings for this Paladin, are they returned?" 

Sarah turned a stoney grey and nodded, not caring about the Chain but utterly terrified for the woman she may have just sent to her death. "I see." Rothchild stated, "You could do much worse than Paladin Ingram. Might I suggest moving her under someone else's command rather than your own, that way we can buy some time to circumvent the Chain that Binds. But if she makes you happy then I will support it if you come out publicly. The entire Brotherhood knows of your leanings, it would not be a surprise."

"You really think they would accept the Elder with a Paladin?" Sarah said hopeful. "They might not but they do respect you as a leader and a hero. I must remind you however that you are the Elder Sarah, tread lightly." Sarah nodded and Rothchild excused himself from the room. 

Sarah quickly brushed her hair and teeth and changed into a flight suit before she ran off through the citadel, she had to find Peyton. 

She found her in the barracks at the end of the corridor. Peyton had a crisp new flight suit and BoS combat plates on. Her hair was damp, Sarah strode into the room like this was where she belonged and not the Solar. 

"Peyton." she said utterly terrified, "There's a few things I've gotta say before you go." Peyton closed her locker and leaned against it, she looked around the room at the other Paladins, Knights and Scribes who inhabited the space with her, "Yes Elder Lyons." "See that, that's what I'm talking about, call me Sarah. Peyton Ingram I'm transferring you to Paladin Brandis's squad." Ingram choked out, "Why?" 

"One, you're wasted on me Paladin, you're an exceptional soldier. And two, I spoke to Rothchild about the chain and now I get to do this." Sarah closed the distance and wrapped herself around Peyton to the whoops and cheers of her comrades. 

Peyton grinned as they pulled apart and Sarah punched the top of her combat plate, "If you don't come back I swear to god i'll find you in the afterlife and kick your ass." Peyton nodded, "I will Sarah, have a little faith." Sarah kissed her again then left, Peyton heard her down the hall, "Squire Maxson, a moment please." and Peyton chuckled, knowing the kid just got her old job. 

The Brotherhood in the room were still watching Peyton silently, "Okay guys why are you watching me? The shows over." One of the scribes called down from her bunk, Peyton was pretty sure her name was Neriah. "I don't know what's more shocking, you're dating the Elder or that your names Peyton!" The room exploded in fits of laughter and once they settled down. Everyone wished Peyton luck in Old Olney and they all pitched in throwing laser cells and stimpaks at her. Peyton thanked them all and saluted the room before she left. It was time to go. 

The Vertibird roared into life and Ingram jammed on her helmet latching it into place, "Paladin, we will arrive in Old Olney in twenty minutes, use the mounted minigun when we get there to take down as many Deathclaws as you can. I'll fly in circles until we clear the area then you're on your own." "Understood Knight." Peyton responded as she wrapped her legs around the guns mount. 

Old Olney came into view and with it came six Deathclaws. She opened fire, the minigun punching holes through them as they hovered out of reach. Peyton was never a fan of heavy weaponry but she had to admit this minigun was swaying her. 

The last Deathclaw fell and Ingram grabbed the modified laser rifle she had affectionately named "Liberty" after her assault on the Mall and of course after the giant robot Liberty Prime. She leapt from the vertibird, the power armour chassis absorbing the shock from the fifty foot fall. She watched as the vertibird banked away and flew off into the distance. She was on her own. 

Rothchild burst into the Solar, "Sarah Lyons, the entire Brotherhood is talking about your antics." Sarah stared him down, "I am well aware Head Scribe, I was there."

The Head Scribe faltered, "She is under your command!" Sarah smirked, "I reassigned her, she is now under Senior Paladin Brandis command as part of Alpha team. Squire Maxson delivered the paperwork to scribe Bowditch this morning and Paladin Brandis is aware and delighted to have another exceptional soldier with whom to share command."

The Head Scribe smiled, "I see young Arthur has a job now. Well Sarah, I'm impressed. You've navigated this quite well." Sarah scoffed, "Hardly, I've only done exactly what you told me to. And thank you. It's nice to know I have something to look forward to when she returns. If she returns." the room took a melancholy feel. Unperturbed the Head Scribe started, "Now that's out the way Elder Lyons I have some acquisitions to run past you."

Ingram ran through the deserted streets of the town, desperately looking for a way into the Olney powerworks. She spotted a sewer grate and climbed down. Once inside, she came across some ghouls who explained they had come to start up a town and had unwittingly released the Deathclaws. As much as the Brotherhood told Ingram to hate ghouls she just couldn't and she let them leave. Giving them advice to head to Tenpenny Tower instead of Underworld. 

She walked through their compound, the bodies of the former inhabitants scattered all over. It had been a massacre. 

She crouched as she heard the growl, she detached Liberty's scope and brought it up just as the evil face of the horned devil appeared. She took aim and fired, the bolt of light passed through the Deathclaws skull and it fell to the floor. It's leg twitching but otherwise dead. Peyton looked at the rifle and let out a low _damn_. 

She pressed onwards. Taking down the Deathclaws as she went, she was unstoppable. One did manage to sneak up on her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her into the air. It brought her slowly to its mouth and bit down. Peyton panicked, unleashing a torrent of lasers from the rifle, it dropped her and she blew a hole through its midriff. It fell and she stilled. She lay on her back for a minute, she had been seconds from death, _maybe not so unstoppable Peyton_ she thought to herself as she struggled to her feet. 

She pressed on through, taking a little more care until she reached the power works. She raced through the building and ran smack bang into a sentry bot. Its gatling laser spinning up and Peyton threw herself behind cover. She peeked over the upturned filing cabinet and fired off the full cells twenty four shots. One of them pierced the fusion core and the robot exploded with nuclear force. 

Peyton scrambled up and looked around the room. A security terminal on the wall catching her eye. She rushed over and expertly hacked it. Disabling the rest of the bots in the facility. 

She carried on till she found what she was looking for. The tesla coil. She dropped into the chamber, hit the three emergency release switches and pulled it free. She pushed the comms function on her headset, "This is Paladin Ingram requesting immediate airlift from Old Olney, I have the package. Repeat I have the package." "This is Delta One Niner Niner en route, eta seven minutes. Make for the roof Paladin."

Ingram hauled ass and burst into the wasteland sun on the roof and the sound of rotors filled her ears. The Knight brought the vertibird down level and Paladin Ingram launched herself aboard." Ad Victoriam Paladin Ingram!" the Knight shouted over the deafening rotor blades. "Ad Victoriam Knight! Now get me the hell out of here!"

The flight back to the citadel was uneventful as Ingram sagged against the minigun she was straddling. She was strangely exhausted. 

The Bailey came into view and before long they were back on solid ground. Ingram slumped from the vertibird and whipped off her helmet before hoisting the Tesla coil on her shoulder. Her welcome party had arrived, Sarah was back in her Elders robes and Head Scribe Rothchild was accompanying her to meet the Paladin. 

"Elder Lyons, Head Scribe Rothchild. Mission successful, there's a lot of tech there and now I've cleared the way I would suggest sending in a team to pick the place apart." Sarah smiled, "Well done Paladin. Give the coil to Rothchild and head to medical for evaluation. Your armour has certainly seen better days. Once you're able, Brandis has need of you. It's time to end the Enclave." "Yes ma'am!" Ingram saluted before leaving for the barracks and Sarah smiled to herself. Ingram had come back against the odds. 

Peyton headed for medical. The doc was waiting for her, she had heard of the new Knight-Captain Cade. He was a wastelander that showed promise. Trained by Doc Church in Megaton and sent to the Citadel as a gesture of good faith by Lucy West who pretty much runs Megaton now. 

She reached the medical wing and stepped inside, "Ah Paladin Ingram, Elder Lyons has requested the full works, please step out of your armour and change into a gown." Ingram stepped out the power armour and made to remove her jumpsuit when she saw the blood stains soaking her front. "Uh Doc, I might have a bit of a situation." 

The suit had been regulating her vitals but since she had begun to undress there was nothing to help her and she bled freely. Cade raced to her side as she sagged, holding the wound. 

"Fucking Deathclaws." She snarled as Cade grabbed a scalpel and cut away the flight suit, there were four puncture wounds where the Deathclaws longest teeth had made it through the power armour plates, two in the front and two in the back. Cade had to act fast. He threw her onto a gurney and got to work. 

He grabbed his anaesthesia and placed the mask over Ingrams face, she counted backwards as he asked, "Ten, nine, eight… Seven… Six… Fiv-" and the world faded to black. 

Scribe Vallincourt raced through the citadel, she had been in the med bay when Peyton had come in and seen the carnage. She had to find the Elder. She raced to the Bailey and she looked for Sarah's blonde hair. Vallincourt spotted her inspecting the new initiates. 

"Elder Lyons! Elder Lyons!" Sarah looked at the scribe with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down Vallincourt, what's wrong?" the scribe took a second to catch her breath, "It's Paladin Ingram! She's in surgery." 

Sarah turned on her heel and ran, she didn't care about anything else in that moment. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Peyton!_ she thought as she raced through the winding corridors. Sarah burst into the med bay and Cade screamed at her to get out. Sarah was going nowhere. "I'm staying Cade, tell me, what can I do?" Cade stared at her. Sarah looked at Ingram horrified at the damage. 

Cade had her abdomen open and different organs all clamped. "Take those tweezers and hold some gauze where I tell you too. She has internal bleeding and I need to fix it." Sarah nodded and Cade pointed to a pool of blood. Sarah placed the gauze in and held it as Cade pulled out the offending vein and sewed it up. They repeated this with four or five other veins and Cade patched a hole in Ingrams spleen. 

Sarah stepped back as Cade stitched up the surface wounds and the incision. He finished by injection her with two stimpaks, one in the neck and one in the hip. "We've done all we can, it's a waiting game now. Thank you for your assistance Elder Lyons." She nodded to the Knight-Captain and fought back the tears. She leaned down and whispered into Peyton's ear, "Don't you dare die on me Paladin, that's an order." She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ingram, it would be a long night.

Sarah didn't know how long she sat there but no one disturbed her. Ingram started to stir, the anaesthetic wearing off. She opened her eyes and there was a tearful Sarah." Hey." Ingram croaked and Sarah smiled a sad smile, "Hey yourself. How you feeling?" Ingram smiled, "Fine I guess, I must be on some amount of Med-X huh?" 

She pulled up her gown to look at her wounds and the scar stretched across her abdomen. The stimpaks had done their job and the skin had closed. "Jesus, he really cut me open?" Sarah laughed, "Yeah I seen it all, I helped clear the way, me and my trusty tweezers!" Sarah picked up the utensil and clacked them at Peyton. Peyton batted her away, "So you were like, inside me?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "And not for the first time Paladin!" Peyton groaned, "Very funny _Elder_ , honestly it's no wonder you get on so well with Squire Maxson, you both have the same juvenile sense of humor!" 

They talked and laughed for a while and Peyton got up and out of bed. Cade came round and examined everything giving her a clean bill of health which surprised Sarah, Cade was either a damn good doctor or Peyton was an exceptionally fast healer. In just six hours she had been cleared for active duty again but that was the beauty of stimpaks Sarah guessed. 

Night had fallen in that time so Peyton retired to her bunk after being discharged from medical, she was shipping off to join up with Brandis in the morning. Sarah had walked her to the barracks and kissed her goodnight, lamenting the fact she had to speak with Head Scribe Rothchild and the Proctors so she couldn't spend the night with Peyton. 

Scribe Neriah, rolled and looked at Peyton. "I heard you died Paladin." Peyton grinned, "Then I look pretty damn good for a corpse!" Neriah giggled, everyone else was sound asleep. "So, what happened?" Peyton sighed, as she pulled off the hospital gown and slid on shorts and a t-shirt. "Deathclaws, lots and lots of Deathclaws. One of them picked me up and bit me. Punched a hole right through my armour. I didn't even know till I got back that it had gotten me."

Neriah looked on in interest, "You could always give it up and become a scribe you know. You're pretty handy with engineering. Who knows, you could end up a Proctor." Peyton laughed, "Never gonna happen Neriah. It's Paladin or nothing!" Neriah sighed, "Your funeral Paladin." the Scribe turned and faded off to sleep and Ingram wasn't far behind her. 

Peyton awoke to Squire Maxson sitting at her bedside, she jumped back startled at the child. Maxson laughed, "Sarah told me you would do that! She gave me instructions for you. Paladin Brandis and Tristan are in the Bailey, you are to meet with them at your earliest convenience." Peyton groaned, "Thank you Squire Maxson. Before you go, can you requisition me some new flight suits? My last one was cut off me yesterday. Teagan has my measurements." 

Arthur stood and nodded before dashing out of the room. He returned ten minutes later. "Delivery for Paladin Ingram!" he saluted the Paladin and ran off before she could thank him.

Peyton dressed in her new flight suit and brushed her scraggy auburn hair into place. Grabbing her Laser Rifle, she headed for the Bailey. 

Tristan and Brandis were standing by the vertibirds. "Paladins." Ingram announced her approach, Liberty on her shoulder and her hand on her hip. "All that's missing is the shades Ingram." "Then gimme one of the flyboys pairs." 

Tristan grabbed a set of patrolman sunglasses from the pilot and tossed them at Ingram, she grinned and slipped them on. "Now how do I look?" "Hot." Tristan stated and Brandis slapped the back of his bald head. "Paladin Tristan please remember that Elder Lyons can and will kick your ass. Also I do believe Paladin Ingram can as well." Ingram cocked her head, "You know it. Now, what's the op, where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere, we're going to get you to the presidential metro and you're gonna take down the Enclave at Adams Air Force base. It needs to be covert and after Old Olney you're the right person for the job." Brandis stated, Tristan chimed in, "Plus Madison's outta the Capital Wasteland, like she's just gone so you're literally the only solitary agent on that level. Well Reilly but she's gone too… Obviously." 

"So glad I was your third choice Tristan, I'll show you I should always be your first choice." She lowered her shades enough to see her chocolate brown eyes and winked at him. 

"You're gonna be no one's first choice but mine Peyton." Sarah's voice came from behind her and Peyton's face lit up like a beacon. She twisted around still with the sassy pose and the laser rifle on her shoulder. "Well, aren't you a vision Elder." Sarah had ditched the robes for a flight suit again, her hair billowing around her, loose from its usual tight bun. 

Peyton stood and watched Sarah cross the space between them, "I could say the same thing about you Paladin." She leaned up toward Peyton and caught her in a chaste kiss. "For luck." Peyton dropped the bad girl attitude, "I'll come back Sarah, for you." She dropped her laser rifle and seized Sarah round the waist, she threaded a hand through her hair and pulled her close, they kissed deeply and without a care as they said their goodbyes. 

After sometime they pulled apart, breathless and the whole Bailey had their eyes on them. "I guess I better go." Peyton whispered low enough that only Sarah could hear, "Yeah, I… Good luck Peyton. I'll see you when you get back. Before I forget, you're armours broken, take mine." Ingram picked up her laser rifle and winked at the Elder before sliding the sunglasses back up her nose. She turned her back to the Elder and called behind her, "I already did." 

The Elder looked toward the Vertibird and there was Sarah's old Lyons Pride Sentinel armour hooked on the underside and Sarah smiled a sly smile, _I don't know where this Peyton came from but damn I like it_. 

Brandis and Tristan hopped onto the vertibird. Brandis jumping into the cockpit next to the Knight piloting the bird. Tristan decided on standing in the doorway holding one of the support straps from the ceiling. Ingram was the last to board and she wrapped herself around the minigun, leaning her chin on the heavy weaponry, grinning like a fool. Sarah watched proudly as her Paladins left for DC. 

"So what's the mission details? Ingram called out over the engines. Brandis called back "You're gonna access the tunnels from the White House, take the train, infiltrate the base. We have a contact on the inside, they've left you supplies in a case near to where the presidential metro exits. It's a basic fight to the end, input the telemetry, target the base and get the hell out of there." 

"Just like that huh?" Peyton gazed out over the Washington ruins, _fuck it, just like that_

They touched down in White House plaza and were immediately swarmed with feral ghouls. Peyton fired up the minigun and turned them into a fine red mist. "Think I can take this with me?" Peyton called out over the gunfire and Tristan chuckled. "Stealthy means no minigun. Relax, we've got a surprise for you on the other side." Peyton jumped from the vertibird and unhooked the Sentinel armour, she jumped into the chassis, it was a bit tight as Sarah was a good three inches shorter than her and much to Ingrams dismay it didn't have a helmet. 

"You been promoted Ingram?" Tristan shot a grin at her and Ingram scoffed, "Absolutely, I'm now your boss so dance monkey! Dance!" Tristan signalled to the Knight to take off, "Ad Victoriam Sentinel Ingram!" Ingram shot him the middle finger and un-holstered Liberty. _Let's do this_. Ingram steeled herself and pushed on through to the White House Bunker. 

Peyton found her way down to the Metro access tunnel and came face to face with an AI, M.A.R.Go.T who promptly halted her progress. "Brigadier General Peyton Ingram, US Army, Alpha Delta Zulu Niner One Niner." Peyton barked at the computer and it worked! Peyton was in shock as M.A.R.Go.T addressed her, "General Ingram, my defenses have been depleted by 22%, the intruders have no body heat and emit high levels of radiation. I am attempting to repair the metro systems to Adams Air Force Base, please stand by."

The door opened and Peyton raced inside, she located the robots and joined in the firefight. There must have been thirty ghouls and M.A.R.Go.T's defences were swarmed. Peyton took aim and cut them down from a distance. She kept firing and her aim was true, Reavers and Roamers falling before they made it to the robots. She downed the last ghoul and silence filled the metro. 

She wandered to the train as the maintenance robot fitted the missing fuse and the lights flickered on. _Okay Peyton, showtime!_ She found the controls and pressed the button. The doors closed and the train pulled away from the station. 

The train rolled into Adams metro station and Peyton alighted the train. She crouched and carefully picked her way through the station. She found the tunnels and headed through them towards the surface.

She heard them before she saw them, the Enclave. Peyton's blood boiled, remembering how many good Brotherhood soldiers died in the battle for the Purifier. She peered around the corner, four of them. She took aim. 

Peyton unleashed a torrent of laser fire at the troopers. They didn't spot her till all hell had broken loose and she used it to her advantage. One bolt hit a trooper in the neck and detached his head from his shoulders, "For Gallows!" Peyton cried, she hit another's breathing apparatus, "For Sonora!" she cut through the other twos midriff plates, "For Reilly's Rangers!" 

Their bodies hit the floor and Peyton pushed the sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. She pressed on and found herself on the surface. She headed onwards and found a crate nearby. She bust it open and inside was a strange new energy weapon with electron charge packs and microfusion cells. There was also a note inside.

_"We put that coil to good use Peyton, use this Tesla cannon to take down the Enclave. Good luck and godspeed. Yours always, Sarah."_

Peyton smiled at the note and shouldered the cannon, "I'm gonna call you Justice. With Liberty and Justice for all!" 

The Tesla Rifle was heavy but powerful as Peyton cut through the path to the mobile base crawler. There were Enclave at every turn and she didn't give an inch. She blasted through them like a woman possessed. 

Again she didn't see the Deathclaw till the last second and it slashed her exposed face, tearing two gouges below her eyes on each side. She was thrown away from the beast and she rolled onto her back as it approached her at a run. She brought up both Liberty and Justice and pounded the triggers. The animal fell and skidded coming to a halt at her feet.

She quickly pulled out a stimpak from one of the armour compartments and jammed it into her neck, stemming the bleeding but doing nothing for the tears in her skin. That was going to scar. She found her sunglasses that had been thrown from her face intact and replaced them back where they belonged. 

Peyton stood in front of the base and smirked, "If you leave now you leave with your life!" she screamed at the base, "No? Fine by me!" and she ran up the ramp. She opened the door and ducked under the bolts of plasma aimed at her head. She blasted them away with the tesla cannon and studied the blue repulsion field blocking her path. 

She approached the terminal beside the field generator and with a few swift keystrokes the hum of the generator ceased and the field deactivated. Peyton searched the bodies of the Enclave soldiers and found an access keycard. She pocketed it for later.

Peyton took a left and came out in some kind of robot maintenance bay where an engineer was busy at work. She aimed liberty at his head, "Don't fucking move or I'll blow your head off." The engineer turned to face her, "Don't shoot, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Peyton licked her lips, "Gimme the layout and your name soldier."

"The names Stiggs and I'm no soldier, the Enclave found me in the wasteland and put me to work. Can't say I'm too fond of them myself. Look above us is the Deathclaw research facility, in the middle is the mainframe that controls the robots. There's not many soldiers left so it shouldn't be too much trouble for a soldier like you to get through." Ingram lowered her weapon." Thanks Stiggs, get out of here. I'm gonna blow the base to hell and if I can save at least one person then I can live with myself. Head to the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland and enlist. We'll take care of you."

Stiggs nodded his thanks and ran from the room, Peyton took the ladder up to the second level. 

She crept through the corridors and spotted a few Deathclaws roaming around, she pulled out Vallincourts scrambler and activated it. _I hope you're as smart as I think you are Vallincourt_ The Deathclaws rampaged. They began to attack the Enclave soldiers and robots. 

Peyton took the chance and made her way to the mainframe. She broke through the terminal security systems and entered the clean room. The mainframe was tough to crack but Ingram persevered and she soon gained entry. With one keystroke every defense was lowered. Everything just got a little easier for the Paladin. 

She sprinted to the door to the platform and swiped the keycard she had kept a hold of. This was it, she stood in front of the terminal and uploaded the telemetry. She locked on the coordinates and inputted the final command, "Fire Payload."

Peyton headed outside and hit the comms function on her suit, "Paladin Ingram requesting immediate evac, payload incoming!" the rotor blades pounded overhead, "Pride One incoming Paladin, sit tight." 

The vertibird hovered and Peyton saw her, straddling the minigun in her burnt orange jumpsuit and her hair back in that blonde bun. Ingram grinned and pulled herself into the bird. "Excellent job out there Paladin!" Sarah shouted over the engines and Peyton called back "Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons! Now are we gonna stay and see the show?" "You know it!" Tristan shouted from the cockpit. 

They touched down on one of the towers surrounding the Mobile Base. Peyton reached for Sarah's hand as they stood and watched the missiles impact the base. They had done it, the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland region were wiped out. They stood and watched the fireworks usher in a new age for the Brotherhood, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight thousand words later and Peyton has essentially become the lone wanderer. She's forging her own legend and I dig it. 
> 
> There's like hardly any Sarah in here but I really don't wanna write boring admin meetings and discuss rations, Ingrams in the field and that's far more interesting. I love how sassy I'm painting Ingram, I feel she would have been really sassy till she lost her legs.
> 
> Next BoS chapter we'll see a bit of Sarah in the field I think, I'm gonna mainly focus on Sarah moulding Maxson into Sentinel material and the construction of the Prydwen under the soon to be Proctor Ingram. I'm looking forward to seeing how Sarah and Peyton will overcome Peyton's double amputation.
> 
> Next chapter should be a bit shorter (I hope, my poor fingers!) think it's time to check in with Maddie and Reilly and see what's happening over in West Virginia. Think the Scorched are still gonna be a feature? We shall see!
> 
> As always thank you so so much for reading! I'm so excited to see where this is going because I am absolutely winging this!
> 
> See you soon! <3


	14. Almost Heaven, West Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Reilly end up in a settlement where not everything is as it seems.
> 
> The Appalachian Brotherhood is in dire need of help and Madison confronts the ghosts of her past. 
> 
> West Caravan Co and the Responders begin what could be an extremely beneficial business arrangement.

Madison and Reilly had been walking for the better part of two days when it came into view, the Shenandoah river. The blonde could hardly contain her glee as she signalled to catch the attention of her companion. "Hey Reilly… _Almost heaven, West Virginia…_ " "Madison…" " _BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAIN, SHENANDOAH RIVER!_ " Reilly rolled her eyes and surprised her wife by joining in with her, 

_Country roads, take me home,_  
_To the place, I belong,_  
_West Virginia, mountain mama,_  
_Take me home, country roads._

She smiled at Madison," You're not the only one that can sing y'know. Enough of that though, we're in the middle of the wilderness and this is uncharted territory for both of us. Be vigilant." 

The Wanderer tutted and scanned the horizon, searching for a crossing. There was a small bridge over by a couple of abandoned buildings. They had been avoiding towns and Madison was apprehensive to cross so close to what was once civilisation. 

"Think there's another way round or do we have to cross here?" The Ranger stood and studied her options "No, we cross here. No way to tell if there's another crossing further down the riverbank." 

They pressed onwards, the empty skeletons of the old world looming ahead. Maddie's finger twitched over the trigger of her laser rifle, nervous and uncomfortable. "Somethings not right Reilly."

They reached the first house and Reilly held her closed first up, signaling to Maddie to hold position. The sound of gargling and snarling coming from further ahead. Reilly signalled her arm in a swooping movement to the left; flank. Madison crouched, bringing her rifle up and quietly crept around the building, out of sight. 

Reilly pushed through the centre of the town, knowing Madison always had her back made it easier but still no less frightening. Her foot scuffed a stone and she froze. Then she heard it, "We are oneeeeee." 

Shambling footsteps approached and Reilly ducked behind a burnt out car, her heartbeat raced as the creature rounded the corner. 

Whatever it was was humanoid. Its skin was red and covered in sores with little green shards poking out its skin. The most terrifying part was that whatever it is was brandishing a machete. 

Reilly had to move fast, she brought up her rifle and fired, the semi-auto burst spitting three bullets of superheated lead at the shamblers head. It fell and she let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard Madison scream. 

She vaulted the car and ran down the street to the left as Madison burst from an alleyway and grabbed her by the arm, sprinting towards the bridge. Reilly looked behind her and could have screamed herself. There were at least twenty of them, all of them had a weapon and some of them were ballistic weapons. 

Reilly threw herself on Madison and knocked them both to the ground under the incoming buckshot. She twisted around, changed the setting on her rifle to full auto and fired. 

Five were down and the rifle clicked, Reilly grabbed the back of Madison's combat armour and dragged her upright. "Bridge, NOW!" She screamed at the younger woman and shoved her forward, pulling out her 10mm sidearm and firing wildly behind them as they ran. 

They sprinted over the bridge at full pelt and didn't stop running for what must have been a solid thirty minutes. Eventually the strange ghoul like creatures had given up on the chase and the two woman stopped to breathe. What they saw blew them away. 

They stood in a lush verdant forest with bright colours all around them. The trees were bursting with life, a herd of radstags raced past. "This… This is incredible." Maddie whispered and Reilly smiled, her eyes studying the look of awe on Madison's face. "Glad we're doing this?" Reilly breathed, Madison nodded and smiled. "C'mon, let's find somewhere to hole up for the night."

Winchester was a couple of hours walk away and the duo were thoroughly exhausted by the time they arrived. They skirted round a raider group that had taken up on the main road and found a small settlement about a half mile north. The town was covered in greenery, the buildings entwined in ivy and lush crops planted around every shanty. 

"Welcome to Old Forest travellers. What brings you through?" One of the townsfolk asked, Reilly took over, "Travellers from the Capital Wasteland making our way west to the NCR, I'm Reilly and this is Madison."

"I'm David, me and my wife Cathleen run the general store, Misty runs the tavern. You'll find a bed there." He bid them goodnight and they set off in search of the tavern. 

They found the dusty saloon and headed inside. There were a few people sitting but not many. It was a tiny town, not much bigger than Big Town. "You Misty?" Reilly said to the young, blonde barkeep. The woman nodded. "Looking for a room and information." "Well let's see, forty caps for the room and information well that's a commodity so let's say ten caps for the information." 

"Fine, here's fifty. Now, what creatures are we gonna run up against out here? " Misty smirked, "Well y'all are gonna run across the Scorched, they're just red ghouls that can shoot really. It's the Scorchbeasts that'll get ya. Giant dragon like things that fly so if ya see them then run like hell. There's Snallygasters and Mirelurks too, and if you carry on through West Virginia then you just might see the Mothman. Anything else I can do you for suga?" Misty asked in her clearly southern accent. 

"What's on the menu? Maddie asked as her stomach growled and both Reilly and Misty burst into peals of laughter. "I got Mirelurk chowder and Razorgrain bread. That oughta settle that stomach of yours. Take a seat, I'll bring it to ya."

Maddie and Reilly collapsed into chairs at a rickety table and Misty delivered, Maddie could have sworn it was the best thing she had ever tasted and it definitely beat Jenny's Brahmin steak. They washed it down with cups of moonshine, stronger than anything they had had before beating even Vera Weatherly's home brew. 

They sat immersed in conversation discussing the scorched when one of the townsfolk sat at their table. They introduced themselves and explained where they were from and what they were doing out there. 

"I'm gonna give you a warning ladies, this is the edge of the pit. Now we all came from the people that left Vault 76, it was a control vault so five hundred went in and five hundred came out twenty five years later."

"The closer you get to that vault, the worse it's gonna get, they bombed the shit out of it and no not the government, our ancestors. They were trying to beat the scorched and instead destroyed Appalachia. You need a vaccine to venture further or you might end up as one of those scorched but David can hook you up. Be careful, Appalachia isn't for the faint of heart." with that, their mystery guest excused himself and headed home.

Reilly tossed some caps onto the bar top for the food and booze and the wandering pair headed to their room firmly locking the door behind them. "Okay this whole place is weird." Madison said and Reilly agreed, "It's not even anything they've done it's just the general vibe of the place. It's unsettling. We leave first thing just, sleep in shifts. I'll take first watch." 

Madison flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't a struggle and the world faded to black. 

Reilly was struggling to keep herself awake, she had been on watch for three hours according to her pip-boy. The door handle wiggled, or was she imagining it. 

Louder this time, she was definitely not imagining it. 

She crept to Madison's side and woke her, holding her index finger over her mouth as the other woman stirred. She pointed to the door and Madison drew her Chinese Assault Rifle. She lay prone on the bed facing the door, Reilly had taken up a spot on the other side of the bed with full view and a clean shot. 

The sound of a key in the lock and they both closed one eye training the other down the sights. The door opened and a shotgun appeared. "Don't fucking move or we'll blow your head off." Maddie growled. 

The shotgun clattered to the floor and the barkeep held her hands up. "Look y'all I don't wanna die, I just came for your caps an I'll be gettin out your hair now."

Reilly shot her in the kneecap. "You're going nowhere Misty."

They dragged the barkeep into the room and shut the door. She howled in pain and Reilly punched her full in the face. Madison scowled, "Did you really have to fucking shoot her Reilly?" "You're a doctor Madison, patch her up if you're so concerned but that bitch just came to rob us and that just doesn't fly with me. That's on par with Raider and if you don't agree with my methods just look at Jericho." Reilly turned to Misty, "You're lucky Madison is a soft touch, I'd have killed you without a second thought. It's your lucky day!" 

Reilly collapsed back into her chair as Maddie cleaned and sutured Misty's wound before injecting her with a stimpak. "So there's a bit of bone damage and the cartilage is shattered. I've put you back together as best as I could and hopefully the stimpak will knit everything back together. Just keep your leg straight incase y'know… You can't bend it after it's healed."

Misty was sobbing, repeating she was sorry and Madison pitied her. "Look I'm sorry it went down this way too, if you had asked for more it would have been different. Why didn't you just say something at the bar? We would have helped you." "I dunno why, David's always like you gotta be cheap and take from 'em when they're sleeping. He's like the mayor and he charges us a levy to trade and takes all our crops. You gotta help us, this town ain't what it seems."

Reilly had gone a sickly grey, regretting her actions." We'll help you Misty. I'm so sorry I shot you." Misty nodded as Madison picked her up and put her on their bed." Stay here and we'll figure this out in the morning. I wanna make sure your leg heals so i'll keep watch till morning. Reilly get some sleep and don't let this eat you up. We're gonna fix this."

Reilly nodded and spread out her bed roll on the floor, settling into a restless sleep. 

Morning came and Madison was right, Misty couldn't bend her knee. The stimpak had done its job but the woman was crippled. When Reilly awoke, Madison was busy trying to fix it with physiotherapy as Misty sniffled in pain. "Look you're gonna have to do this everyday to strengthen the support muscles. We're gonna have to find you crutches, in the meantime we'll get you to the bar." Reilly sat up and nodded. 

Misty hooked her arms over both their shoulders and they headed down the stairs. Once Misty was comfortable they started to formulate their plan. It was simple, Head into the Winchester ruins to find a pharmacy or hospital, somewhere with crutches and a leg brace and then try to amicably sort the situation with the Mayor. Failing that there was always the option of blowing his head off. 

The two women left the settlement and headed into Winchester, "Don't beat yourself up about it Reilly. You're too used to dealing with Raiders, I get it and she gets it. Just remember that not everyone's a bad person."

Reilly mumbled a quiet, "Yeah." but other than that remained silent. They walked down the 37 to the remains of the old Winchester Medical Center. Maddie stopped on the highway and scanned the exterior of the building. She couldn't see any movement which was always a good sign but they were always prepared for any eventuality. 

They steadied themselves and made for the entrance. Keeping low and quiet. 

Madison opened the door and ducked as a laser bolt fired toward her. There were men with power armour in the hallway and they weren't entirely friendly. She glimpsed the familiar gear and sword and swiftly put up her hands, "Ad Victoriam Brothers! I'm Knight White and this is Ranger White. Don't shoot!" 

The man faltered, "Knight White where is your detachment based?" "Washington D.C, Capital Wasteland under Elder Sarah Lyons." The Man scoffed, "Nice try but Owyn Lyons is the Elder." Madison lowered her hands and she finally identified his rank marks as Paladin. "Paladin sir, Owyn Lyons died three months ago and Sentinel Sarah Lyons was elected Elder in the wake of his passing. How can you not know this? Doesn't the High Elder know about this?" 

A Knight to the Paladins side spoke up, her soft voice giving her away as a woman, "Cali cut ties with the East Coast chapter, it's likely they have no idea. Anyway you're just in time knight. I'm Knight Jacobs and this is Paladin Glade. We've been stuck in this foyer for days and been repelled by Snallygasters and I'm pretty sure I heard a Wendigo screech earlier. Two extra guns would sure be handy."

Maddie and Reilly shouldered their rifles, "We're in. Let's go." They fell in beside the Paladin and Maddie rolled her eyes at her companion. _Not these guys again_

Neither of the wandering pair knew what on earth a snallygaster or a Wendigo was and they certainly got a hard lesson on just how difficult they were to take down. The ranged attacks were unexpected and Madison ended up with a chemical burn to the face as a globule of acid exploded on the wall to her left. That was gonna scar. 

Reilly had her own troubles with them as one snaked it's long tentacle-like tongue around her leg and yanked her to the ground. She unloaded the full clip down its disgusting throat and it stilled, freeing her. 

"What the fuck are these things?" Reilly asked as she scrambled to her feet. "Snallygasters. Named after a Maryland myth. They were an FEV experiment like the Super Mutants. They escaped from the West Tek facility in West Virginia a short time after the bombs fell." The Paladin was short and to the point. "So anyway how come there's only two Brotherhood soldiers out here? Madison here was in the Lyons pride and there were at least eight of them." The Knight looked forlorn, "They died, the Appalachian chapter is stretched thin. There's no reinforcements to be had."

They reached the basement level when they heard the screeching and the rush of footsteps towards them as a powerful beast burst through. The Knight and Paladin were brushed aside with ease and it slashed its razor sharp claws across Madison's arms and torso. She screamed as Reilly leveled her rifle, switched to full auto and blew the twisted creature away. 

She grabbed Madison's arm and hauled her to her feet, there were surface wounds but they were shallow and Madison wouldn't let Reilly fuss over her, "I'm fine, let's just get what we came for and get out of here!" 

The Paladin and Knight regained their footing and stared at the creature on the floor. "That was some pretty precise shooting Ranger, you NCR?" Reilly flushed, "DC through and through. Anyways we better be heading out. We only came for medical supplies but good luck out there." Maddie piped up, "Look if Appalachia is struggling we can contact DC in a couple of days after we get our transmitter fitted in Morgantown. Sarah's reasonable at times, she might be able to help you."

"That would be much appreciated Knight, Where are you headed?" Jacobs asked the pair, "California." They said in unison and smiled. They had a long road ahead of them. 

Reilly grabbed a pair of crutches and a brace from one of the supply cupboards along with a doctors bag full of stimpaks and other assorted medical supplies and instruments they might need. 

They left the hospital and hot footed it back to Old Forest double time. As soon as they arrived they were met at the town boundary by the Mayor. "Now a little birdie tells me that you shot our here Misty and killed her right before you fled. I can't let you back in the town I'm afraid after what you did to that poor, poor woman."

"You killed her? You sick fuck! She told us what you've been doing and you killed her for it? You're as bad as a Raider!" Reilly spat in the man's eye and he grimaced, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done tha-" 

A gunshot split the air and Maddie lowered her smoking rifle. The bullet had punched a hole through his throat and he lay on the ground gargling his own blood. He struggled for breath and they both watched him suffocate. 

A middle aged greying woman burst from the general store brandishing a shotgun and Reilly whipped her rifle up to meet her, "One more step and you're as dead as him." The woman froze. "You killed my David! I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born. She cocked the shotgun and Madison fired without any hesitation. "This town is seriously fucked up and I've seen my share of fucked up shit." Madison laughed and the rest of the townsfolk emerged from their shacks. 

The same mysterious man that had joined them the previous night approached with his hands up, "Now we know it wasn't you that killed Misty so put down your weapons and we'll get you what you need for your travels as a way to thank you. Justice doesn't happen here so we thank you for seeing that these two monsters can't hurt anyone else." 

The couple lowered their weapons and followed him to the General store which also seemed to function as a clinic." I think there should still be a few vials left, oh here it is. This is a vaccine for the scorched plague. Means you won't catch it heading through West Virginia, help yourself to anything else you need and have a safe journey. I've got a town to put back together."

"What's your name? Reilly asked," Michael." With that he left the two women alone in the store. 

They walked onwards for the next few days, the creatures were sparse and they didn't run into too much trouble, just a few scorched here and there or a scorchbeast flying overhead. 

They took it in turns to sleep in their makeshift camps and Maddie swore she spotted a giant sloth one evening as Reilly slept. Reilly scoffed and rolled her eyes, "A giant sloth? Really?" Madison pouted, "Yeah a giant sloth! I seen it with my own eyes!" 

Finally, at midday, they made it to Morgantown and they breathed a sigh of relief. It was a bustling town much to their surprise on par with Megaton. The vault dwellers must have congregated there and rebuilt when 76 opened. 

Reilly signalled to one of the strangers," Hi there, we've come from DC, who's in charge here?" The stranger pointed to a police station and scuttled off on her way. 

Both women made their way up the steps to the police station and came face to face with the leader of the Responders. "Hi folks, welcome to Morgantown! I'm Annalise the town sheriff. What can I do you for?" Madison wet her lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you Annalise. I'm Madison and this is Reilly, we've come from DC to set up trade with the towns to the West. We represent a company called West Caravan Co operating out of Megaton in the Capital Wasteland. We would like to establish a hub here and recruit as part of a route between DC and California."

"So you're saying you wanna start a traders out here? Honey there's a reason folks don't come out to West Virginia." "The scorched plague right?" Reilly asked and Annalise nodded, "With the caravans coming through we can also send fully trained doctors to manufacture that cure. We ended up in Old Forest outside of Winchester in Virginia where we each got a shot so it is viable. They could also provide free medical care, if that's something you're interested in of course?"

Annalise took a second to consider it, "Ah what the hell, there's hangars at the airport you can take as a hub. Now the scorched do pop up from time to time but that airport is where they first started researching the plague. Your caravan boss will need to sort something out equipment wise to make the vaccine but the basics are there in hangar one. There's two other hangars, one engineering and one a hospital. There's medical supply tents and bunks too. This could be good for Morgantown and it would definitely bring folks right on through."

"Another thing we need to sort out is a radio connection to DC, we have the transmitter we just need somewhere high enough to install it to reach." Reilly said. 

Annalise thought for a second before she spoke, "The old air traffic control tower still has power and is probably the right height. Do you want me to come with you gals to sort it all out and show you the way?" Maddie grinned at her, "Sure, would be nice to be shown around by a local."

The trio headed to the Airport just north of Morgantown and marvelled at the size of outpost they had managed to secure. "Why is this disused now?" Madison asked Annalise. "Well the scorched kept overrunning it and after we took back Morgantown from the ghouls it seemed pointless to keep both locations. Everyone got a house in Morgantown y'see rather than just a bunk and from that the town grew."

There were a few scorched dotted around but Madison and Reilly quickly mopped them up with Annalise's help. They quickly ascended the ATC tower and installed the radio transmitter. They tuned it to the West Caravan Company frequency and started broadcasting.

The Ham radio on Lucy's desk back in Megaton sprang into life, "This is Madison calling for Lucy West, repeat Lucy are you there? Over." Lucy picked up the receiver, "This is Lucy West receiving you loud and clear Wanderer, have you made it to Morgantown?" 

"Affirmative, we have secured Morgantown Airport with the assistance of the Morgantown Town sheriff Annalise. The whole airport is earmarked for West Caravan company and you can start to ship right away. In the first journey as part of the agreement we request between eight and ten doctors to be sent for research purposes and to run a hospital. You can recruit staff and mercs from Morgantown however I would send extra on the first run to set up and train the staff."

Lucy smiled," Good job Maddie, I'll assemble a caravan to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Set your pip-boy communications to this frequency so we can use the signal amplifier to keep in contact. I'll expect reports on your way to Columbus. Any other business before I get to work?"

Madison sighed, "Have you got a pen handy? I need you to send a runner to the Citadel. Write this down exactly; 

_Elder Lyons,_  
_I'm pleased to hear you survived project purity and congratulations on your ascension to Elder. We have run across a group of Brotherhood in Appalachia desperate for aid. Their last known location was the Winchester Medical Center and their numbers are dwindling fast. We might not make it to California in time to seek out the High Elder and that is where you come in. As the highest ranking member of the Brotherhood of Steel on the East Coast and with no way to contact the West you are essentially the High Elder. Don't abandon them and don't abandon the Capital Wasteland._

_I know you're better than that._  
_Ad Victoriam_  
_Knight Madison White_

"Got it Madison, I'll send a runner over as a matter of urgency. Good luck." with that Lucy abandoned her desk and ran off to search for a courier. 

Madison hung up the mouthpiece and turned to Annalise, "I feel like this is the start of something great between our towns. Now before we have to set off again let's celebrate our newfound partnership. Where's the bar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I incorporated 76 as well. There's alotta controversy surrounding 76 right now and I'm not liking the direction bethesdas going with it tbh. I'll still buy the damn subscription though just for that juicy NCR Ranger armour. Let me know what you think of Bugthesdas latest monumental fuck up down in the comments! 
> 
> So yeah this chapter was alot shorter than the last, I kinda did everything I wanted to with this. The journeys not really the main focus, there's big events coming up in Chicago and also Vegas obviously for these two so I didn't wanna spend too much time on detailing them literally just walking.
> 
> I threw the brotherhood in last minute, I was gonna have it just Maddie and Reilly in the hospital but I felt to really get Sarah to be where she mentally needs to be she needs to be reminded not to give up on the Wasteland and the only way she's gonna see that is coming from the Lone Wanderer. I mean Maddie might have been a straight up bitch to her for no reason but she is a hero and I think on some level Sarah would respect that.
> 
> I'm still loving writing this honestly its bringing me so much joy to just sit and imagine everything they're going through and I'm glad you guys are with me on this. 
> 
> Also if you're on 76 on xbox my GT is BohemianGinger if you wanna play with a straight up fallout nerd 
> 
> See you next time! <3


	15. Urbs In Horto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Latin Kings control the South, The Pope's control the North. 
> 
> Squad Echo end up cornered in no man's land but the fierce Courier Kiera Hernandez and her cousin Santiago lead them to safety with the Latin Kings.

It had been three days since Squad Echo had been dispatched from vault zero with Paladin Mitchell at the helm. They had already lost seven of their squadmates and Scott was reevaluating his options. They had been told initially to stay put and wait for orders but Chicago was more of a powderkeg than they had anticipated. 

Thankfully Echo had run into a non-combatant after seeking shelter in Union Station who gave them the rundown on the kingpins of Illinois. "Two factions are vying for the total control of the city; The Latin Kings and The Pope's." Kiera Hernandez started, "I'm Latina, my family is the Kings so we stay in the south, Pope's in the North. They meet in the middle, Millennium Park and the rest of Central Station is off limits if you wanna keep your cojones intact." 

Scott studied her closely, she wore merc veteran armour and a pip-boy on her wrist but she was definitely not a vault Dweller. Her chocolate brown eyes carried the scars of the wasteland as did the rest of her exposed skin. 

Paladin Mitchell spoke up, "You said you were a king? You run with these guys?" Kiera shook her head, "No, I just stay where my skin colour says I should. I'm a courier, there's three of us in Chicago and we run between the settlements. As much as the gangs control the settlements, not everyone is a gang member." Kiera looked deflated. 

"Hey, we're here to help." Knight Captain Dustin Jones spoke up and Kiera scoffed, "No you're not, you're just like the gangs, you just think you have a noble cause. At least the gangs are honest about wanting control of the city."

Paladin Rebecca Chambers motioned to the back of the station as they heard distant gunfire. The group crouched into their battle stance and un-holstered their laser rifles. Kiera took out her own .44 magnum and checked that all six rounds were in place. 

Echo formed their ranks with the two Paladins Mitchell and Chambers bringing up the front, Knight Captain Jones and Knight Daniel Hawkes in the middle with Kiera and the two field scribes Jessica Daly and Mark Valdez bringing up the rear. 

The doors opened to a group of the Latin Kings and they were out for blood. The Hispanic group were every bit as ruthless as the prewar gang they stemmed from. 

Pandemonium broke out as both sides opened fire. The Brotherhood lasers cutting right through the Kings warped leather armour and merc grunt outfits. Kiera ducked and weaved, popping off her 44 at the gang members till there was only one left. 

The King dived behind cover, bawling over the gunfire, "Kiera! Tell ya boys to step off I just wanna talk!" Kiera lowered her gun with a confused look on her face, "Santiago?! Why you running with these shit heads? You supposed to be down in Granados with Maria!" 

Santiago jumped up from behind his cover with his hands up, "Yo Kiera you know it's difficult, i'm gonna be a Dad and scavving ain't paying the way!" Paladin Mitchell signaled to Echo squad to stand down. "Kiera tell Santiago to relax, we're not gonna shoot him. In fact I've got an offer; how about I pay you both to escort us to Granados and we go from there." 

Santiago looked at Kiera and shrugged, "Okay hombre, you got a deal. It's two miles. We take the metro from Clinton to 18th Street." 

Echo Squad, Keira and Santiago all sulked through the tunnels, the feral ghouls shambling out the dark crevices every so often keeping them occupied. They stayed silent throughout the journey and surfaced unscathed onto West 18th Street. 

The settlement of Granados was aptly situated in the former National Museum of Mexican Art. The surrounding park area now behind a six foot fence served as the towns farming district and it bustled with life. 

As they approached the gate the two guards, both dressed in the Latin Kings merc grunt outfits and red bandanas sprung to attention, drawing their rifles and pointing them squarely at the Brotherhood. "Santiago, Kiera, what you doin' with these guys and why'd you bring them here?" 

Kiera was the one to speak up, "Sup Diablo, look these guys ain't too bad, they ended up in no man's land so we got them out. They've lost a few people and we just wanna show them that the Latin Kings ain't the bad guys." Santiago added, "They coulda killed me but they didn't so that's gotta count for something right?" 

The guards lowered their guns and signaled for the whole group to go on through, watching them the whole way. 

Paladin Mitchell caught up to Kiera who was leading the pack, "Not the warmest of welcomes there, what do we need to be aware of moving forward?" Kiera rolled her eyes, "We don't trust outsiders so just don't kill anyone and the townsfolk will eventually trust you. Head to the bar and ask for Maria, she has some rooms. My office is a shack on the West Side behind the farms and there's a traders inside the museum. Just don't piss anyone off."

Kiera turned and walked off in the direction of her office and Santiago gestured for Echo Squad to follow. Granados was a paradise inside. Unlike most settlements in the Wastes they had clearly fixed up the old museum so much so it stood out from anywhere Scott had ever seen and he had been around. The walls were freshly painted and the metalwork was polished. The carpet on the floor had been repaired with a patchwork tile effect and each wing offered different shops, services and bunkhouses. For a city that was almost levelled two hundred years ago, Chicago was doing okay. 

Echo squad made its way to the bar and Santiago rushed behind grasping a heavily pregnant woman. "Maria, baby, I'm never leaving again!" the dark skinned woman pushed him to arms length and slapped him full force. "Damn right your not!" she turned to the Brotherhood squad, "Now what can I get you?" 

The squad managed to rent an entire bunkhouse from Maria for the meagre sum of four thousand caps and it was there's indefinitely. The bunkhouse had a total of ten beds, a desk and a dining area. Maria had also managed to scrounge up some maps of the area for the squad and for the first time, Scott felt a glimmer of hope. 

Scott set up his base of operations while Dustin was the first to claim his bunk and he slapped his helmet onto the bed, letting his ghoulified face free for the first time in months. Rebecca had stepped out of her armour fully and Daniel was standing guard by the door. The two scribes had taken a bunk bed and both crawled in between the sheets exhausted. 

The Paladin commander motioned for Rebecca to join him, "Bex, I really need to know where to go from here. This city is a shit hole and just like everywhere else, everything wants to kill us. Think we should hire that courier?" Paladin Chambers smiled at her Commander, "She's turnt your head that one hasn't she?" Scott remained stoic as ever, "She knows the streets, she moves over the city regularly. I feel she may be an asset in aiding our mission. Nothing more."

He hoped his rising blush hadn't crept into his complexion at the thought of chocolate brown eyes. Bex just shrugged in response, "Alright then, see if she wants to in the morning. We gotta sleep first before we start making any moves. You can go talk to her tomorrow." with that Rebecca grabbed a bunk and collapsed to make her point. Scott looked around the room and smiled at his ragtag bunch, with a fortified base of operations they might just have a chance in this hellish wasteland. 

Morning came all too soon for Scotts liking, the sunlight filtering down through the windows reminding him of his duties. The bunkhouse was silent as all the members of Squad echo still slept on. He dressed quickly in his blue standard issue jumpsuit and slung his laser rifle over his back. He wouldn't need that much gear, he was only moving from one end of the compound to another. 

He walked briskly out into the snowy farmland and was met with the most mouthwatering smell of freshly cooked meat and spices. His feet took him to the source of the smell. The sign said "Rosa's fine foods“ and if they tasted as good as they smelled then Scott was in for a treat. 

Rosa herself must have been in her early fifties, her hair grey with age and the lines of her face reflected every year. "What can I get ya suga'?" she asked as he looked into the skillet she was tossing chopped vegetables in. "Whatever you're cooking cause that smells amazing." Scott replied awestruck at the calibre of the food. "So I got bighorner strips tossed with chopped tato, snap beans, sweet potato and raw chillies all wrapped in a razor grain tortilla. Sound good?" Scott nodded and handed the woman twenty caps. The first bite was mind blowing, the flavour taking Scott away for a moment and his hunger was truly sated for the first time since leaving Vault zero. 

He ate his burrito as he walked through the rows of crops. The people here grew an abundance of food including, corn, razor grain, beans, tatos, chillies, melons and mutfruit. There were also strange crops Scott had never seen before. He approached the shacks on the far side and looked at the signs. There it was, Chicago Couriers and Supply, right next to Miguel's auto repair. He bookmarked the latter for later and headed up to Keira's office door. He knocked twice and waited. 

Keira pulled the door open and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Paladin Mitchell?" She asked and he grinned at her, "Please call me Scott. I have some business to run past you if you have time?" She studied his features now he was out of that helmet. His head was shaved but he kept a trimmed goatee, making his blue eyes really pop. His jaw was chiseled and his nose was roman. "Sure, come in." Kiera replied as she pushed the door open further, signalling the OK."

Kieras shack consisted of two rooms. The main room had a desk, filing cabinets and a wall mounted map of Chicago. There was also a dining table, a couch and a TV. The back room housed three beds and a cabinet with peculiar posters of La Fantoma and the Silver Shroud. 

Kiera sat in the chair behind the desk, she cleared her throat "So, how can I help you Scott?" Scott sat directly across from her and began, "So, you know we're here for a reason and we do have a mission to complete. We're here to secure multiple areas in Chicago to develop a Brotherhood presence in the area. Our goal is to search for technology to ensure humanity is never on the brink again. Our orders are to secure Millennium Park, the Illinois medical district and O'Hare International Airport. This isn't going to be easy but we need your help. 

Kiera studied him for a moment. "I'm a courier, not a warrior." She stated blankly. "That's why I need you. You know the way, you can slip in and out, you know the settlements and the people. Without a guide we won't last." Scott said as he slumped back into the chair. Kiera hesitated for a minute and fiddled with her Pip-boy. "Say I accept, does that mean you will leave the Latin Kings alone? I might have no love for the gangs but I've got love for mi familia." Scott nodded, "I'll make sure the settlements are left alone, we only want the targets I've mentioned."

She sighed at him, "Alright, I'll take you through Chicago but be warned. The garden city has more than meets the eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, it's been a while since I updated. I did NOT abandon this, it just took so much research! Also writings kinda difficult just now, I'm waiting on test results back for the go ahead for wrist surgery so yknow kinda need my wrist to write. It's been a slow process but hopefully I'm back in the game!
> 
> I missed you guys and I've missed my wonderful characters. Next chapter back with the wonderful Elder Lyons, now how's she gonna take Maddie's message... 
> 
> See you soon!


	16. Protector, Defender, Outcast, Elder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah receives a call for help and our Elder returns to the field with a vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut but no page breaks. You've been here long enough now like it's a thing.

Sarah grasped the note in her hand, her knuckles pale. A courier had come from Megaton with a note for the Elders eyes only. She had expected it to be from Lucy West, the young blonde woman had rose to prominence in the Capital Wasteland so to learn it was from _Knight_ Madison White was a surprise. 

She sat at her desk in the Solar alone to read it. 

_Elder Lyons,_   
_I'm pleased to hear you survived project purity and congratulations on your ascension to Elder. We have run across a group of Brotherhood in Appalachia desperate for aid. Their last known location was the Winchester Medical Center and their numbers are dwindling fast. We might not make it to California in time to seek out the High Elder and that is where you come in. As the highest ranking member of the Brotherhood of Steel on the East Coast and with no way to contact the West you are essentially the High Elder. Don't abandon them and don't abandon the Capital Wasteland._

_I know you're better than that._   
_Ad Victoriam_   
_Knight Madison White_

Sarah sighed, she didn't know why she had been so affected by the note but Madison still apparently held a hidden place in her heart. 

This was news to be debated by the council so she gathered Head Scribe Rothchild, Scribes Bowditch, Neriah and Vallincourt, Proctors Teagan and Quinlan, Knight Captain Cade and the Paladins Brandis, Danse, Gunny, Tristan and Ingram. 

They assembled in the Lyons Den and all took their seats. "Brothers, I've brought you in today as I received a letter from Appalachia from Knight Madison White." Peyton narrowed her eyes at Sarah suspiciously and Sarah lowered her own away from the Paladin. She continued, "The Appalachian chapter has suffered heavy losses and is at a stage where they most certainly require assistance. They have also been cut off from the High Elder and as the highest ranking member of the Brotherhood of Steel on the Eastern Seaboard it is my duty to act in their stead, but I will need your help." She gestured to everyone around the room and they all looked back remaining silent. 

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, some input?" Sarah asked and Ingram cleared her throat, "Squad Alpha stands by for field clearance." She looked at Brandis and he nodded, letting his co-commander take charge. Ingram shot him a weak smile and continued. "Alpha could meet with the Appalachian Brotherhood and set up communications with the Pride as support in numbers." Rothchild was whispering with his scribes and sensing an opening interjected, "Appalachia could present a considerable amount of technology. I do believe the former West-Tek headquarters are there along with Vault-Tec University. It is also hosts Garrahan Mining company and is filled with natural resources. This could make other… Projects come to fruition."

Sarah nodded at him, understanding his reference to their under-the-radar projects. "So Alpha and the Pride go in, establish contact and set up communication. How soon can you be ready to leave?" She looked at Ingram, "Within the hour." Tristan replied. "Great then does anyone have any other business?" She scanned the room and everyone shook their head, "Then meeting adjourned. Ad Victoriam Brothers."

They filed out of the room and Sarah sat stationary at the head of the table, Peyton waited behind, the jealousy overwhelming as she rested her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "You okay Sarah? Can't be easy hearing from her again." Sarah thrust the paper up at Ingram. "She's so formal, honestly. Yeah it was hard, I'm not gonna lie but I'm more pissed that she had the audacity to name herself as a Knight of the Brotherhood when she abandoned us all." She lay her head back to rest against Peyton's perfect abs, her eyes closed and looking thoroughly drained. "We have an hour till you need to be on that vertibird Peyton. I don't wanna talk about Madison, I wanna spend time with you." 

The jealousy was quickly replaced with a heartwarming sensation as Peyton listened to Sarah. "We'll then let's not waste it." Peyton whispered before taking the opportunity to straddle the Elders lap. Sarah ran her hands up the Paladins strong back and nuzzled at her neck. Peyton took Sarah's face between her palms and guided her to her lips. They molded together as a perfect fit, Sarah digging her nails into Peyton's back and the strong redhead let down Sarah's bun, combing her fingers through long blonde hair. 

Her heart raced as her brown eyes met blue, an almost strangling feeling washing over her as she took in the vision before her. _I love her._ she thought as she massaged the Elders scalp. _Fuck!_

She crashed her lips against the Elders with no regard for where they were. In that moment she needed her, she didn't even know why. Why that realisation had made her desperate for contact, desperate to be in Sarah's arms. Sarah moaned in response, dragging her fingertips lazily down her back onto Peyton's firm behind. She broke away momentarily, eyes firmly closed to utter the words, "My room."

Peyton leapt off her and grabbed her hand, practically dragging the Elder through the citadel to the Solar. They crashed through the door all fingers and teeth and tongues and heat. Sarah unlatched herself and locked the door. As she turned, Peyton pressed her body weight into her pinning her against the wall. "You're a vision." Peyton stated as she leant down to capture the Elders lips again. Sarah placed both her hands on Ingrams upper chest and pushed her backwards, guiding her to the bed. "If I'm a vision then you are an oil painting." Sarah quipped and Peyton rolled her eyes, "Shut up and kiss me." so Sarah did, long and slow, guiding her down to the mattress below her. 

Peyton grabbed the sash around Sarah's waist and tugged it open as Sarah pulled down the zipper of her flight suit. The need for them to be skin to skin was so huge for Peyton she threw off her suit and hurriedly pushed Sarah's robes off her frame. Sarah stood above her in her underwear and Peyton shivered as she took all of her in. Her eyes travelled from those delicate toes on small feet, up long toned legs, over a perfect six pack topped with ample handfuls for breasts all the way to the beautiful face. Ocean blue eyes filled with desire, a button nose and pink lips shimmering and kissable, all framed by golden blonde hair. She was everything she had ever wanted and in that moment Peyton was content. 

"I've wanted you for the longest time Sarah." She whispered, holding her gaze and Sarah's eyes crinkled round the edges as she beamed, "And I'm yours... Now what did you say before? Shut up and kiss me?" Peyton grinned and she did, encouraging Sarah into her lap. She threw her arms around the blonde and carefully unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. She moved one hand to cup one of her free breasts as the other palmed at her behind. Peyton moved her lips to Sarah's neck, peppering her with kisses almost worshipfully. 

It was when Peyton brushed her fingers over Sarah's pert nipple that the first moan came, Peyton loved the first moan. The sound sending shockwaves through her as Sarah's hips began to move gently. Peyton took this as the moment to heighten everything as she kissed her way over Sarah's shoulder and collarbone till finally she encapsulated her free nipple with the hot warm flesh of her mouth. Sarah's hands found the back of Peyton's head as her breathing hitched. Peyton lavished her with attention, gently sucking and flicking with her tongue and Sarah couldn't help but think about where she wished that masterful tongue was. That very thought brought her out in goosebumps and her hips increased the pace of their gentle thrusting. 

She could feel herself slick with arousal as Peyton worshiped her body. Her need rising as her abdomen tightened. She was beyond ready for release. Peyton could read her body better than her own and she stood with Sarah in her arms and gingerly placed her down onto her back. Peyton straddled her lover and kissed her firmly and sensually, gently skimming the skin of her torso with her fingertips. She hooked her fingers into the sides of the sodden grey underpants and pulled them down those lithe legs. She followed the underwear and gently placed a tender kiss on Sarah's ankle. Sarah shuddered under the feel of Peyton's lips gently tracing her inner calf and her legs parted ever so slightly, enough that the scent of her arousal filled Peyton's nostrils. 

She reached her inner thigh and Peyton bit down hard, leaving her mark, suddenly possessive. Sarah gasped as a fresh flood of wetness surged from her and Peyton grinned as she met that wetness with her eyes. Sarah propped herself up on her elbows, watching the sight before her as Peyton tentatively parted her wet folds with her tongue, gently running it over the swollen flesh. Sarah's eyes closed as her head sagged back. She sighed in pure bliss at the feeling. _"Peyton.."_ she moaned aloud as Peyton circled that sensitive bud that had her purring. 

Peyton settled into a gentle rhythm, building Sarah to a pleasurable level but plateauing quite a bit from the cusp. Sarah growled in frustration and she felt Peyton's finger gently circling her entrance. She moaned loud and long as Peyton slid her finger inside, curling up to hit that sweet spot. She built a steady rhythm and soon Sarah was unravelling in front of her very eyes. The skin of her chest was flushed and her breathing came in pants, Peyton relished every second as this stunning woman fell apart under her ministrations. She took her hand and caressed every piece of the blondes skin she could reach, claiming every inch for her own. 

Another finger thrust forward and Peyton felt every part of Sarah tense as her release cascaded in waves, her back arched and her strong thighs clasped Peytons’ head as she worked her through the shockwaves that rocked through her very being.

It became too much and Sarah gently pushed her away before placing her fingertip on the underside of Peytons jaw, pulling her to where her oh so kissable lips were waiting. Peyton threaded her hand through Sarah’s long blonde hair and closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and filled with everything Peyton couldn’t say aloud yet and Sarah sighed contented. She moved to signal her intent to reciprocate in kind and Peyton grabbed her hand stilling her. 

She nuzzled into Sarah’s neck as she kissed the top of her head, “So Appalachia, thats West Virginia right?” Peyton asked and Sarah nodded, “It was left pretty intact after the great war actually, Vault-Tec had a control vault out there and from what I can tell from my fathers notes, it’s pretty dangerous. I met a guy from Morgantown years ago when I was doing GNR duty, maybe rolled through a couple weeks before the Lone Wanderer did and he said that if that vault had never opened then the world wouldn't exist. I have no idea what he was talking about but I didn't pay much attention to Wasters back then and he was kinda creepy. You worried?" She asked and Peyton smiled thinly. 

"What if I don't come back? You said it yourself, it's dangerous and the chapter out there can't even hold off whatever they have to defend themselves against." Sarah smiled at her lovers concern, "I don't know if you remember but I was there the day you took the Mall, when a Super Mutant shot off your helmet so you picked up a super sledge and crushed his skull. And I was there when you took Liberty and saved Bravo squad who were pinned at the Museum of History's metro entrance. I don't doubt you'll be fine. I'm less worried about this than I was Old Olney so relax."

Peyton grinned, “You know what I named my laser rifle?" Sarah drew patterns on the exposed skin of her back, "I know alot about you Peyton, you're not the only one who notices things. I remember when we were both squires and Gunny tripped me so you shoved him then you ran away." Sarah giggled and Peyton blushed, "I didn't think you'd remember that, how old were we? Ten?" "You were ten, I was thirteen. I never forgot that." Sarah placed a palm on Peyton's cheek and pulled her in for a searing kiss, "You have always been in my orbit Peyton, I'm sorry it took me so long to notice you." Peyton gulped down the well of emotion building up, "That's okay Sarah, you did eventually and that's enough for me, being with you now is enough for me." 

Peyton checked the time and bounded out of bed, "Shit, we take off in ten minutes and if I'm late Brandis will kick my ass!" Sarah laughed as Peyton pulled up her flight suit terribly flustered and sauntered to her feet, beginning to get dressed. "I'll just tell him you were too busy eating me out and he should go get some to loosen up." Peyton snapped her neck up and stared down the blonde. "I swear to god Sarah, you better be joking." Sarah just winked at the open mouthed redhead and tightened the belt around her robes, fixing them into place. "Cmon, time to go beautiful." Sarah signalled to the door and they headed for the Bailey together. 

Alpha, Bravo and the pride had all gathered by the time Elder Lyons and Paladin Ingram arrived, Danse was the first to acknowledge them and he saluted, "Elder Lyons, request permission to join the efforts in Appalachia." Sarah shook her head, "Not this time Danse, I've got something for you to work on while these guys are away, come find me in an hour." She signalled for Squire Maxson who had been lurking within ten feet of her since she had given him his new job as her aide, "Maxson, schedule in Paladin Danse for a briefing in an hour, move things if you need to." Squire Maxson beamed at his superior as he turned to scurry away and complete his errands. "That kids got it bad for you." Ingram grinned and whispered in her ear. Sarah nodded. "He's not even subtle about it, but I've only got eyes for you." Sarah batted her eyelids and Peyton playfully shoved her. 

Brandis cleared his throat, "Paladin Ingram, get in your power armour and get on the bird please." Ingram shrugged at Alphas co-commander and looked around the Bailey for her armour. She was speechless when she seen her T60 set had been fully repaired from her entanglement with the Deathclaws of Old Olney. "Wow! Who did this?"

She looked around at the faces of her peers and Sarah beamed from ear to ear, "I did. I made some time, I came down here and I patched up the holes and re-lubricated the actuators. She might still stick a bit but it checks out well enough for the field. Besides, I need my armour back and if I remember correctly you didn't want to be a Sentinel." Sarah winked as Peyton flushed beetroot. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thoughtfulness as the overwhelming feeling of love surged through her. She threw herself at the Elder and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Thank you Sarah, I… Thanks. Just, shit, yeah." She pulled away and composed herself before she said anything she regretted. 

Her eyes fell on Sarah's own armour standing beside her own, "You repainted the old gal?" Sarah nodded, "Plain Brotherhood sigil and Elders markings. Figured it was time to update and I'm itching to get back out there." Peyton cast her eyes downward as her brow furrowed, "Back out there as in back in the field? Elders don't just galavant around the wasteland Sarah." Her voice was laced with concern and it made Sarah's heart flutter, "I'll be careful." She said as she smiled, "Besides, someone has to show Bravo how to get shit done. Time you come back, there should be a few more _seasoned_ soldiers in the ranks." 

Peyton eyed her suspiciously, "Okay Sarah but so help me if you die I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." She echoed Sarah's own words back at her earning a smirk. "Get on that bird Paladin.” Sarah pulled her in and kissed her deeply, it could be a few months before Alpha returned and Sarah staked her claim on the feisty Paladin. “Be safe, check in everyday and don’t forget me.” Sarah whispered in her ear and Peyton rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I could forget you even if I tried Sarah.” She held Sarahs’ face in her palm, “When I come back, I’ll show you what you mean to me.” She let off a cheeky wink and stepped over to stand beside Brandis. 

Sarah looked at the men and women of the Brotherhood who had assembled around her ready to be briefed. Paladins Brandis and Ingram of Squad Alpha and Paladin Tristan who was now the official head of the Lyons pride along with the soldiers under their command. “Brothers, today you leave for Winchester, Virginia. It will be difficult. You will be going in blind and even I am unsure of what you will face. Remember, you are my envoy, do not let me down. Ad Victoriam!” “Ad victoriam Elder Lyons!” The squads echoed back as they saluted their commander in chief. Brandis and Tristan were both serious whereas Peyton had an air of mirth surrounding her as they boarded the vertibird. 

Peyton looked back to the Elder as the rotors spun up, she held her helmet in her hands as her eyes locked with her lovers. As the wheels left the ground, Peyton let her heart take over for a moment as this was to be the last she would see her love for a while, maybe the last time ever. “I love you Sarah.” she mouthed before jamming her helmet on. The bird banked to the left and Sarah was gone from view, Peyton relaxed and focused on what lay ahead, chuckling softly at the image of a slack jawed Sarah standing on the concrete of the Bailey.

Sarah watched the vertibird on its way, completely focused, brow furrowed and wondering if she had indeed read that right. She must have stood there for a while as eventually the voice of Arthur Maxson filtered through the fog of her mind, “Elder Lyons, Ma’am, you have to be in the Solar in five minutes, Paladin Danse is waiting for you.” Sarah snapped out of it, “Yes, right, Maxson. Thank you.” She about turned and walked towards her quarters, her mind still racing. _Did she mouth that she loves me? Do I even want that? Do I love her?_ Sarahs’ feet had absentmindedly carried her to the Solar. She pushed everything down and before she knew it she was standing in front of the door to her quarters. 

She burst through the door and greeted the Paladin, "Danse, please sit. We have much to discuss." He obliged taking a seat on the couch as Sarah occupied a nearby chair. "So Paladin, while Alpha and the Pride are away we have other tasks to focus on, namely the outcasts. If we are to survive and thrive we need to bring them back into our ranks. Bravo will be departing soon for Fort Independence, Paladin Casdin is going to shut up and listen for a change." 

Danse sat stunned, "Elder Lyons, we have tried to establish a dialogue with the outcasts before and each time they have opened fire, what makes you think they will return to the fold this time?" 

Sarah smirked at the young Paladin. "Quite simple really Paladin. Are you ready to be read in?" Danse nodded and Sarah took a breath, "You are an exceptional Paladin Danse, never has someone risen so quickly through the ranks to a command position, let alone a Wastelander who was sheltered inside the walls of Rivet City. You might just change their perception of Wastelanders, I have also pulled back our operations regarding the settlements of the Wastes to show we are moving back to the ideals that founded the Brotherhood. However, if all that fails there is an ace up our sleeve. Tell me Danse, have you heard of Operation Prydwen?"

The Paladin shook his head, "I have seen the files in the archive Elder but I do not have the clearance to access them."

Sarah nodded and looked at the Paladin intensely. "Operation Prydwen is a floating city, made with the scavenged parts of the Enclaves mobile base crawler. When it is built, the Prydwen will be capable of housing fifty percent of our forces, our commanding officers and transporting us across the country. Quite simply with this we become the strongest arm of the Brotherhood of Steel and my reign as Elder of this chapter will be solidified even without approval from the High Elder. I propose we read in the outcasts, at Fort Independence. It never hurts to have a second stronghold."

Danse was stuck in stunned silence and Sarah chuckled softly at his expression. His dark brown eyes furrowed suspiciously. "Elder Lyons, where does Bravo come into this?" 

Sarah smiled, "Paladin Danse, I'm joining Bravo squad on this one as is Squire Maxson. We do this together. Now, we leave tomorrow morning at first light. I expect Bravo to be ready in the Bailey for six am sharp. You're dismissed."

Danse stood and saluted his Elder as he left the room, Sarah waited a moment before heading to the corridor where Arthur Maxson stood waiting as he always did. "Arthur, come in. There's things we need to discuss."

Arthur whizzed into the room and stood by the couch, looking up at Sarah apprehensively. She nodded and he sat down. "Arthur, how do you feel about going into the field?" Sarah asked and Maxson looked back at her skeptically. "You mean with a squad? I have pistol training from Gunny but I wouldn't be much use."

Sarah smiled at the young boy, just a teenager. "You're thirteen today. That's the age I began field ops at. Tomorrow you will head into the field with myself, Paladin Danse and Bravo company. I will brief you now as you are solely under my command. Tomorrow at 0600 we head for Fort Independence. We will attempt to bring the outcasts back into the fold and I need you with me on this. You are a Maxson and you are the Brotherhood. Now, requisition your power armour from Proctor Teagan and head to the Bailey for laser rifle training from Gunny. Congratulations Knight Maxson and happy birthday. Now make me proud."

The smile that beamed from his face could have been seen for miles as he saluted his Elder and positively sprinted from the room leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts. 

The last time Sarah had had a night off was so long ago, that night she had first spent time alone with Peyton and the memory made her smile. The hours of red menace, shared sweet rolls and reminiscing of their time as Squires. She didn't know when it had happened, when she started to think of Peyton as something more till she was straddled atop her hips on the archive floor. When she had left out of embarrassment and Peyton had sought her out, that kiss seared in her mind. 

Sarah had loved Madison and she had lost her, Project Purity had stolen six months from her and she still hadn't grieved. She threw herself back into her work, her new role as Elder and all the while pushing down the loss of Madison and her Father. At the beginning, Peyton had been a welcome distraction and now, the thought of losing her shook her to her very core. The million cap question still raced through her mind. _Do I love her?_ The warmth that spread through her chest at the thought of lazy nights and tender embraces answered that for her as she unlocked the feelings inside herself. _Yeah, I love her. It's been quick and come outta nowhere but I couldn't imagine life without her._

A twinge of guilt pulsed through her as she realised how much of a struggle it must have been for Madison when she met Reilly and how quickly feelings can develop. She and Madison had to work at it before but now Sarah realised that if it's real you never need to work that hard to be together, you just are. 

Sarah focused on tomorrow's mission and made her way to the Bailey, red paint in hand. If she was going to convince the Outcasts to rejoin her, she needed to rethink everything about the East Coast chapter right down to the detail painted on their armour. 

She stared at the silver suit, the Elders markings a reminder of who she was now. She started with the helmets breathing apparatus, splashing red paint over the pipes. Next she coated the inside of the wrists behind the grieves up to the elbow. She then added some to the knee and ankle actuators and to the release valve on the back. Finally she repainted the Brotherhood crest on the shoulder pauldrons and added the Elders mark to the left hand wrist with a thick red band stretching right around. 

Happy with her design she retired back to the Solar to attempt to get some rest before confronting the Outcasts. 

Morning came with a firm rap on the door. Sarah sprung out of bed and strode to greet whomever was knocking. She was met with the hulking frame of a suit of power armour, knights markings on the wrist and peculiarly painted in the same fashion as her own. The figure removed his helmet and there stood Arthur Maxson beaming from ear to ear. "I see you like my style Arthur. I take it you're ready and eager to depart?" "Yes Elder Lyons! I will take my leave, we meet in the Bailey in an hour." Arthur had an air of authority about him as he walked away down the hall and Sarah beamed like a proud mother as he eagerly anticipated the day ahead. 

Sarah quickly showered and jumped into her flight suit before securing her hair in her signature tight bun. She strode to the Bailey with purpose as the men and women of Squad Bravo stood in their power armour raring to go. She noted they had all painted their armour the same as hers, showing solidarity with their Elder. She recognised a few faces, namely Knight Rhys who was the newest graduate and a scribe initiate whom she was sure was named Haylen. 

She began, "So Bravo let's get right down to it, myself and Knight Maxson here are heading to Fort Independence to bring our lost brothers and sisters back into the fold and you are coming with us. If this goes south then we return fire. I know you know these people and I know they were once classed as friends. As it stands they are traitors to our cause. If they surrender and accept our terms to return to the ways of the East Coast chapter then we welcome them back. If not, they are guilty of treason and will be executed. If anyone has any reservations then now is the time to speak."

Sarah paused and scanned the faces of the crowd before her. The silence spoke for them. Sarah turned and walked toward her power armour, hoisting herself into the familiar snug frame and for the first time donned a helmet. She faced Bravo squad and shouldered her laser rifle. "Let's move out!" she called and Bravo fell in step behind her as they marched toward the gates. 

The journey was long, taking them through Falls Church, past the Red Racer factory and bringing them to the Fairfax ruins. It had taken just over five hours to reach Fairfax and Sarah knew this part was the most dangerous. Fairfax housed a large raider population and Bravo would have to tread lightly to make it through to the other side. 

They approached the main street and Sarah held up a closed fist signaling for the others to halt. They fell to a crouch and swiftly made their way to the edge of the buildings as a raider came into view. Sarah took aim and let off the shot, blowing a hole between the raiders eyes. 

For a moment there was silence as the raiders corpse sagged to its knees and slumped sideways. Sarah heard the click, identifying it as the release of a fragmentation grenades pin and her eyes widened within her helmet. "Bravo! Get down!" she screamed through the comms system as the grenade soared into the mix. It exploded throwing the group in different directions as ten raiders crested the hill and swarmed towards them. Rhys was on his feet, his laser rifle throwing orange bolts at the incoming aggressors. Haylen had ducked down a side street, leaning out from cover with her laser pistol trained on the ferocious attackers. 

Danse leapt to his feet and dragged a stunned Sarah out of the way of the incoming bullets. She had taken most of the force of the grenade but was mostly unharmed save for a small concussion. It was Maxson who turned out to be the hero of the hour. He unleashed a barrage of laser fire and plasma grenades at the incoming raiders, mowing them down as if they were nothing but a minor inconvenience. Sarah watched her newest knight with pride knowing one day he would make a fine Sentinel. 

The dust had just settled as the unmistakable sound of power armoured footsteps could be heard coming their way. Bravo reformed with Sarah and Danse at the head of the squad as Defender Morgan came into view. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She spat at the group. Sarah removed her helmet as the rest of Bravo raised their weapons. "Knight Morgan, we need to talk."

Anne Marie Morgan holstered her weapon and begun slowly clapping. "What a show Sarah, a solid ten out of ten performance and that reveal, Bravo! The thespians of old couldn't have written it better!" Sarah stood steadfast, "Cut the shit Anne Marie. Take me to Henry." 

Defender Morgan crossed her arms and stood defiant, "Now why would I do that? You're a Lyons, you're one of the reasons the Brotherhood is weak. You're nothing." Sarah walked up the hill and stopped when her face was inches from Morgans. She lowered her voice into a menacing tone, "My squad just did in five minutes what you couldn't in two years. Take me to Casdin or I will wipe you and the rest of the so called Outcasts off the face of the Earth."

Defender Morgan shrunk away at that. That wasn't the Sarah she remembered, the Sarah she had grown up with. The stern commander had never come across as so menacing before. The change from Sentinel to Elder had given her a mean streak. 

"If you would like to follow me Elder Lyons, I'll take you to Paladin Casdin." Knight Morgan sighed. Sarah kept her voice a whisper, "Thank you Knight Morgan, it's good to see you again."

Anne Marie walked them to the gates of Fort Independence, Sarah had kept her helmet stowed in the back compartment of her armor. She had no need for it now. If she could crack Morgan, she could crack Casdin. 

Protector Henry Casdin spotted the group and headed to the main gate. "More defectors?" he called out to Morgan but she shook her head. She stepped to the side and the soldier she had been hiding came into view. Henry scanned over those familiar features, the blonde hair and startling blue eyes along with the Elders markings on the wrist. Sarah Lyons. 

He raised his laser rifle and pointed it firmly at her face, "How dare you come here. Your father perverted the ideals of the Brotherhood to serve his own agenda and you aided him!" Sarah stood stoically and resigned herself to listening to his tirade. "Your Brotherhood has strayed too far from the cause it once served and it is unrecognisable. The high elder isn't even in contact anymore as he has seen fit to shun you as the traitors you are! Why do you think we would be open to discussion with the likes of you!"

Sarah counted the moments and when she reached the count of five in the silence following his speech she finally began to speak. "I am not my father Henry. I followed the orders of my Elder as was my duty. I captained my squad as was my duty. I fell in battle as was my duty. I arose to Elder as was my duty. Yet all that time no one asked me my opinion. No one asked me what I felt the tenets of the Brotherhood meant or whether I agreed with our direction. I followed orders, nothing more. Now I'm here to discuss _my_ Brotherhood, not my father's if you would lower your weapon and actually hear what I have to say.“

Henry slowly lowered his weapon, not fully but enough to signal he was listening. 

"Henry, I've come to bring you back to a Brotherhood we can both agree on. I have pulled out of the Wasteland and given project purity back. I have ended the war with the Super Mutants by destroying vault 87. I have destroyed the Enclave on the Eastern seaboard. At this very moment the Lyons Pride and Squad Alpha are heading to Appalachia to assist the chapter there push back and expand our territory. Now if you'll hear me, I'd like to read you in to what we expect from the future."

Henry fully lowered his rifle, still silent but listening intently. The other Outcasts had joined them in the courtyard outside the fort. Sarah continued, "We have developed plans for a floating airship designated the Prydwen. This will establish us as the most powerful arm of the Brotherhood, ready to move from city to city to scour for technology in the blink of an eye. I also brought to you today the future of the Brotherhood. Paladin Danse, a wastelander who has shown such promise he has become commander of Bravo Squad and a member of the Council. And this is Knight Arthur Maxson, last of the Maxsons. My aide and one day, my successor." 

Arthur took a step forward." What Owyn and Sarah have built have taken many years to come to fruition. Owyn took us off course to which many of our Brothers took issue. What no one realised is he laid the foundation to become more than we thought we were capable of. We have become the most powerful faction in the East to match the West and now we radiate from here, claiming everything in the name of the Brotherhood. We cannot achieve that without recruiting from the Wastes. All we ask now is that you believe in us as I believe in Sarah Lyons."

He stepped back into line and Sarah smiled at him, she turned and faced Henry." So Paladin Casdin, are you in?" Henry Casdin removed his helmet and dropped it along with his rifle to the floor. He slammed his right fist over his heart and his left behind his back. "Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons!" he called out loudly as each of the Outcasts mimicked his stance. 

Maxson leaned over to Sarah and whispered in her ear, "If all else fails you could always pick up a career in motivational speaking." Sarah saluted her old Brothers in return and bid them to return to the Citadel with her and Maxson. She instructed Bravo to hold Fort Independence in their absence. While the former Outcasts gathered their belongings, Sarah radioed for a vertibird pick up and before long everyone was ready to be transported back to the Citadel. 

Sarah spent the journey sitting aside Paladin Casdin who had been silent most of the time. He surprised her by marvelling at the vertibirds they had commandeered from the Enclave. A lot had changed in the time the Outcasts had been apart from the main body of the Brotherhood. The proud walls of the Citadel came into view and Sarah was delighted the mission was a success. They had radioed ahead and a welcome party had assembled in the Bailey, the entire Brotherhood had turned out to greet them. 

They landed in front of Head Scribe Rothchild and the other members of the council that had been left behind. Sarah exited the vertibird first followed by Casdin, Morgan and Maxson. "Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons!" Rothchild bellowed and the Bailey followed suit, saluting their Elder. She jumped out of her power armour and stood to attention herself, returning the salute.

She called out to the Brotherhood in the Bailey "My brothers and sisters, today we welcome back the family we lost long ago. We are united and we are the Brotherhood. Now, Ad Victoriam!" 

Sarah and Casdin chuckled at the applause, she leaned over and lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "Today is a new day for this chapter, help me lead them on the right path. You are hereby granted a seat on my council." Henry ran his eyes over her toned body. She noticed but chose to ignore him. He snapped his eyes up to meet hers and was met with a stoney glare. "Very well Elder Lyons, consider me at your command."

Sarah excused herself from the proceedings and signalled to Maxson to join her. They walked through the corridors to the Solar and slipped inside. "Arthur, watch Casdin like a hawk. As much as he seems to be on board right now I still don't trust him. He seems less than genuine." Arthur nodded, "I agree, for someone who stood so firmly against us he certainly seems to have agreed far too easily. Something is definitely up."

Sarah was worried. "Do you think he intends to challenge me as Elder?" Arthur studied her for a moment. "It is entirely possible however I don't believe he could best you in combat." Sarah sighed, "Casdin taught me combat. He was the best we had before he defected. I just hope we've done the right thing. From now on I'll sleep with one eye open." 

The ride to Appalachia was long and dull. Peyton had wrangled her way to the front of the bird and pulled out a holotape she had found in the archives. It was labeled 'Fleetwood Mac' and the tracklist had 'The Chain' listed as the first song. She hadn't had anything to play it on till now and it's not like anyone here would care so she jabbed it into the holotape slot and let the music play. The song was unlike anything she had ever heard before. The rhythm felt alien and goosebumps formed on the nape of her neck. She switched on the comms system in her helmet to hear it better. 

Appalachia sprawled underneath as the chords washed over her, flashes of movement below them as they got closer to the ground. Peyton jumped to the back of the bird and seized the minigun, scanning for signs of the Brotherhood. 

_And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again, I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain._

A heavy bass beat thrummed through her as her eyes caught the glint of power armour outside the hospital. "Knight bring us down now!" she called to the pilot and he circled the medical center as Ingram opened fire on the horde of strange red ghouls. 

_Chain, keep us together, running in the shadow._

Peyton felt invincible as her hail of gunfire rained down below and she threw caution to the wind. She grabbed Liberty keeping Justice firmly strapped to her back and threw herself through the open door of the vertibird, the heavy guitar keeping the frantic tempo as she hit the ground superhero style. 

She gained the attention of the horde as she heard Brandis shrieking in her ear trying to be heard over the music but Peyton paid him no mind and unleashed fury with Liberty. She was unstoppable and made sure each shot was a headshot. They kept coming and she kept firing. 

With the last few bars of the music the last few scorched fell at her feet and she strode toward the two Brotherhood soldiers. She stood before them and pulled her helmet off. "Paladin Peyton Ingram on behalf of High Elder Sarah Lyons of the D.C chapter. We've come to assist."

Paladin Glade stood motionless while Knight Jacobs took off her helmet. She was a fairly tall black woman with a short fro and high cheekbones weathered over time with exposure to the wasteland sun. She couldn't have been more than twenty three but her eyes held the haunted look of someone twice her age. "Thank god you're here Paladin. Appalachia is a mess. Knight Jacobs at your service and this mute is Paladin Glade. We're all that's left of our squad. " Glade nodded, "Our chapter is based out of Fort Defiance not far away from the city of Watoga. It would be easier to travel via vertibird. Tell me, how long have you been cut off from Lost Hills?" 

Peyton sighed, "Owyn Lyons was Elder for twenty years, so twenty years. Sentinel Sarah Lyons took the post of Elder three months ago and we have still heard nothing from California." Glade cleared his throat. "It seems our chapters share the same fate. I will need to speak with Elder McNamara on this however as you answered our pleas for help you have my respect." 

Brandis and Tristan joined the group that had congregated in front of the med center. "Paladins, we need to evac the Knight and Paladin here immediately to Fort Defiance. They will input coordinates. Back on the bird gentlemen!" "Yes Paladin Ingram!" they both called realising that she was literally representing Sarah, right down to her style of command. Brandis smiled, Ingram was ready for a command of her own. 

They boarded the bird and Brandis took off his helmet to speak with Ingram. He leaned in as they left the ground." Peyton, I'm giving you a field promotion." He shouted over the rotors. Ingram cocked her eyebrow, "You can't Brandis, You're the Senior Paladin." He shook his head, "Peyton you're more of a leader than I am, you just don't know it yet. You're a hero and the Brothers follow you without question. I'm stepping down to Paladin, congratulations Senior Paladin Ingram. Alpha is yours. When we return, I will be recommending you to serve as Paladin Commander."

Peyton was shocked that Brandis thought so highly of her and she sat in stunned silence as they headed toward West Virginia. 

They approached the coordinates that Glade had punched into the system and approached a huge asylum in a strangely pink land. The foliage was vibrant and it took Peyton's breath away as she marvelled at the sheer amount of life in Appalachia. 

Once they had landed, Peyton again took the lead encouraging both Alpha and the Pride to disembark. Elder McNamara had gathered the council to meet them and Peyton was surprised to see the Appalachian Elder was a fairly young asian woman with black hair and grey eyes. She couldn't have been much older than Sarah but these days no one gets to grow old.

"Welcome to Appalachia Paladin I'm Elder McNamara, leader of this chapter and protector of this Wasteland although as of late that effort has fallen flat. Thank you for bringing my Brothers back."

Peyton cleared her throat suddenly nervous and Brandis nodded his encouragement whilst Tristan stood to attention as his Senior Paladin took charge. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elder McNamara, I am Senior Paladin Peyton Ingram here representing High Elder Sarah Lyons of the D.C chapter. We have been deployed here to assist with your efforts in Appalachia. The Elder sends her fond regards and hopes that this may build a mutually beneficial relationship between our chapters."

McNamara raised her eyebrow, "High Elder? I take it California has still cut ties?" Peyton's face darkened as the anger at being cast out that all the East Coast chapter shared boiled under the surface. "It has been twenty years since Lost Hills last sent any word, we have survived through the Lyons guidance, not a Maxsons'. Should Sarah Lyons challenge for full command the Eastern seaboard stands beside her."

McNamara looked Peyton up and down, "We will discuss this further in due course but I feel if this Sarah Lyons is as tenacious as her father she will make a fine leader of the Brotherhood. She has already done more for us than California ever did. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe we have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaas "High" Elder Lyons! If Peyton respected her anymore she would carry a bust around to salute.
> 
> Anyway I love these ladies, they are just too cute. Sarah's being all fierce as a leader and Peyton's bad ass! Operation Prydwen is a go so im sorry Peyton babes you're getting kneeecapped soon. Hoping to get alot of drama in the next few chapters with these gals :D
> 
> Elder McNamara is gonna be fierce aswell. Descended from Scribe Grant McNamara, no relation to Elder Nolan McNamara from the Mojave Chapter. 
> 
> I don't wanna give anything away but two chapters till we're back with these ladies although who knows who Madison will meet in Appalachia... Next chapter Maddie/Reilly!
> 
> Wrist update: Bone Spur and its ouchie so pace is slow for a bit on this
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, this is my baby and I will never get tired of writing this! Hope you're enjoying the ride!


	17. Hit List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Reilly are stunned by the arrival of an old friend.
> 
> A plot is uncovered.

It took three days for the first caravans from Megaton to arrive at Morgantown Airport. In the time spent waiting, Madison and Reilly had begun the unenviable task of clearing the debris out of the hangars. They had recruited some locals and had hangar one set up as the main shop. West's Caravan Company lit up in bright pink neon above the hangar door. 

"Lucy's gonna love this." came a gruff voice from behind them. A voice Madison and Reilly knew all too well. 

"Jericho!" Madison squealed as she rushed to hug the grizzled old raider. Reilly simply nodded at him in acknowledgement with a mirthful smirk as Maddie crushed the life out of him. 

"Hey kid, wanna let me go?" Jericho asked through short breaths as Madison squeezed his ribs. She finally relented and stepped back grinning from ear to ear. 

"How come Luce sent you out here? Who's guarding Megaton?" Reilly asked, one brow raised sceptically. 

Jericho knew that look well. It was a look Reilly gave when she knew there were bigger things at play. "Lucy thinks the Brotherhood are listening in to our radio frequency so she sent me to carry a message. Can we go inside?" He looked around at the Morgantown natives, worried they might overhear. 

Madison nodded and ushered him into the hangar and up some rickety metal steps to the makeshift office area they had created. 

"The Pride are in Appalachia." he stated as soon as the door closed behind him. 

Maddie whipped her head up, "Sarah acts fast huh? Didn't expect her to come through quite so quick. But this isn't news Jericho, I sent the message to the Citadel."

"Okay but there's more. Our contact says you're being followed." Jericho sighed and Reilly blanched at that. He continued, "It's the Outcasts. All the main D.C players are on the hit list. That means both of you, Luce, Harkness and Sarah Lyons."

Maddie whistled long and low whilst pacing up and down, "Fuck."

Reilly picked at the dirt under her fingernails, a habit that signalled she was deep in thought. "Has Lucy thought of telling the Elder? As much as I don't particularly like the woman on a personal level she is the only hope for the Wasteland."

"Our contacts gonna try and get the message to her but she's a scribe, she's off with Bravo on some stupid fetch quest. Lyons ain't an idiot, she's gotta know something's up with Casdin." 

He cleared his throat, "What I'm trying to say is you gotta find the Pride here before you move on Columbus, that's the only way we can get the message to Lyons without it getting into the wrong hands."

Reilly raised that eyebrow again and Madison started putting two and two together, "If we're being followed aren't they gonna see us meet with the Pride? That's gonna force their hand and the last thing I need is to take down a bunch of power armoured goons."

Jericho smirked, "That's why I'm here, I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not! We get you killed and Lucy kills us if we ever get back to D.C." Reilly poked her finger at his chest. 

Maddie shot her a sideways glance, "I'm not against bringing you along but you have to listen to us if we end up in a fight."

"Looks like it's settled then, always wanted to see the ass end of nowhere." Jericho winked at Reilly and she rolled her eyes at both of them. 

Reilly unholstered her rifle and pointed to the door, "After you."

The trip set off for Morgantown. If they were gonna find the Brotherhood then there was only one person to call on. They found themselves on the familiar steps of the police station and the bubbly teen on the worn reception desk waved them on in. Her name was Julia and she was Annalise's daughter. Maddie returned her wave enthusiastically. Julia had been helping out around the airport in her spare time and Maddie had built a firm friendship with the young blonde. 

"Hey is your mom here?" Madison asked and Juila shook her head, "She's sorting a dispute over brahmin down by the old Mama Dolces. You guys heading out?" 

Maddie nodded to the pair standing awkwardly behind her in the doorway, "An old friend came through looking for something in Appalachia and we think your mom can help but we'll be back when we find it. You're not getting rid of us that easy!" 

"Good cause I'd miss y'all!" Julie grinned and Reilly rolled her eyes at the shameless flirty banter. Jericho nudged her in the ribs and Reilly shot him a glare as he smirked her way. Clearly the jealousy was evident on her face. 

"We gotta go Maddie." Jericho called out and Madison grinned pulling herself away from the desk, "See ya Jules!" she bounded out the building and down the steps as Reilly sighed following her wife. 

The old Mama Dolces loomed in the distance as they baked under the midday sun. Reilly heard the sheriff before she seen her. 

"Now Rodger, I mean it! Give back the brahmin or I will shoot you! Stand back Jason you're just making it worse!" 

Reilly chucked at the sight as they rounded the corner. A man in his mid-forties was standing in front of the brahmin in question with his arms splayed wide. This must have been Rodger. 

"I love this Brahmin! I can't let you kill her Jason!" 

Another man standing behind Annalise surged forward but the sturdy sheriff caught him with her hand, "And how d'you expect us to eat? She's too old to calve!" 

Rodger broke down in tears and sagged to his knees. The fat and balding man pathetically sobbing. "Just not Bessie, please don't eat Bessie!" 

Jason threw his hands into the air at the emotional display and Madison audibly snorted attempting to hold back the laughter. 

"Need a hand Sheriff?“ Reilly called out the the visibly irritated Annalise. 

"Nope, I think I'm just gonna leave this one for some good ol' fashioned wasteland justice. Jason, do NOT kill him but she's your cow. Rodger, you gotta let it go.“

The Sheriff turned and walked toward the trio still suppressing their laughter." Never a boring day down here in Morgantown. What can I do for you folks this fine day?" 

"Were looking for the Brotherhood of Steel, any clue where we should start?" Jericho said. 

Annalise looked him up and down, "Never seen you in these parts before." She turned to the Whites. "You trust him?" 

Madison nodded firmly whilst Reilly furrowed her brow, "Only about as far as I can throw him. He used to be a Raider."

Jericho scowled, "Yeah then you put a bullet in my thigh. Lemme tell you I'm a changed man, Luce made sure of that."

"She know about Jenny? Or what you did?" 

Jericho stared down the redheaded merc with a look that could kill. "That's the past. Look I'm here to help Reilly, you gonna have a problem?" 

Reilly crossed her arms, the anger plain to see on her face. Madison looked between them confused, the last she had seen of them interacting back in Megaton had been almost pleasant and she didn't understand why Reilly was acting the way she was. 

"I'll vouch for him." Madison said turning to the Sheriff, "He's always been good to me." 

Annalise accepted that and sighed, "Fort Defiance, out to the west just before Watoga. If you hit Watoga you've gone too far but be careful. That area is dangerous."

Madison smiled at the older woman, "Thanks Sheriff. We'll be back soon, I hope."

Annalise bid them off with a wave as the dusty old raider and the fierce mercenary fell in behind their Wanderer. 

They took a brief rest stop as Madison looked at the map on the wall of Pleasant Valley Station, "Okay so I'd say it's another hour to Watoga. We got enough bullets?" She looked at Reilly and her wife smiled. 

"We have a few hundred 5.56 in my pack, we'll be okay." She rummaged in her pack and pulled out a box tossing them to Madison. "Besides, all we've come across so far is some vicious mongrels and a group of raiders. I'm not overly concerned about the journey, more about who's following us."

Madison hummed in agreement whilst reloading her magazine, "Whoever it is has no idea what they're up against. I'm not going down without a fight." She clicked the magazine into place. 

Reilly chuckled, "I expect nothing less." She turned to the silent raider sitting alone on the bench inside the abandoned station. "You got enough ammo Jericho?" 

Jericho nodded, shouldering his rifle. "Yeah, I got plenty. You talking to me again?" 

Reilly narrowed her eyes, "I suppose I am. Look we're travelling together and you've only ever been good to Madison so if she likes you then I guess I can learn to."

Jericho nodded, accepting that's as good as he was going to get. He got to his feet and lit a cigarette. "Programme those map markers into your pip-boys now so we don't get lost."

He walked out into the Appalachian sun and left Madison and Reilly alone in the station. 

Madison programmed each point into her map of Appalachia. Never taking her eyes off the board, her voice came out as a whisper, "What did he do to Jenny?" 

Reilly froze, perched on an old suitcase. Her eyes widened and she sighed. "You sure you wanna know what kinda man Jericho is?" 

Maddie stopped and turned to face her wife. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I do. You don't hate someone with so much venom if they haven't done something worth it."

"He raped Jenny Stahl."

Madison's jaw swung open in shock, her eyebrows pitched upward and try as she might, there were no words to be said. 

"At the party, after I spoke to Brick I overheard Jericho telling Jenny it was a long time ago and he had changed. Obviously I had to know what was going on so I got a moment with Jenny and she was drunk enough to tell me everything."

Madison tightened the grip on her rifle, "Lucy needs to know this. She needs to know what a fucking monster he is." 

She made for the door but Reilly stood to block her path. "It was a long time ago. That doesn't make it right and he should have paid for it but has he hurt you? Or Lucy? Do you really think violence will solve anything?" 

Madison shot her a sideways glance and lowered her voice menacingly. "Get out of my way." 

Reilly blanched at the venom dripping from the words and shook her head. Madison's eyes burned with a fury she hadn't seen before, "I can't let you kill him."

"I won't." Madison said as she calmly grabbed Reilly's waist and pushed her to the side. 

The sound of a crack split the air as the butt of Madison's rifle bounced off Jericho's face. 

"Jenny Stahl? Really?" She screamed as Jericho scrambled to get off the ground he had been knocked to. 

She kicked him in the stomach and he called out in pain. 

"Did anyone beat your ass for it?" She kicked him again, the pain causing him to wince. 

She lay into him. Her kicks strategically placed to maximise the pain whilst not leaving lasting damage. It ended when she strayed too far and the telltale crack of a rib splintering split the air. 

He howled and Madison stepped back, out of breath. She threw a stimpak at his feet. "Consider this your penance. I only stopped because Lucy loves you, for whatever fucking reason."

Reilly placed a hand on Madison's shoulder as Jericho lay there still writhing in pain. "That's enough. Patch him up and let's keep moving."

Madison bent down grabbing the stimpak and rammed it into the space between his ribs, pushing the plunger as he screamed. The sudden warmth rushed through him, healing his bruises and knitting his broken bone back together. 

He rolled to his knees, breathing shallow. "I'm- I'm sorry. Please, don't tell Lucy. She's all I got. She makes me better than that." He grimaced at the truth of his own statement. 

Madison glowered at him. She grabbed the back of his black combat armour and hauled him upright. "Get to your feet. We have a job to do." She pushed him forward, her rifle trained on him as she forced him to take point. 

They marched onward in silence, following the railway tracks south. The walk gave Madison time to reflect on everything, Reilly had been right of course, Jericho had never threatened her or Lucy. Maybe he wasn't the monster he used to be. 

They reached the New Appalachian Central Train yard and they heard the shambling of feral ghouls. Madison put her hand on Jericho's shoulder to still him as she took up her favoured position at the front of the group. 

Peering down the sights of her rifle, she moved slow and measured. Carefully placing her feet to make as little noise as possible. 

The first shambling ghoul moved out from behind a red boxcar and Madison didn't hesitate. The bullet passed through its skull and blew the fermenting brain over the peeling red paint behind it. 

The gunshot echoed through the valley the train station sat in, joined by the screeching of dozens of ghouls. 

Reilly was the first to react, "Move!" she bellowed as she pushed Madison forward, "Stay as a unit!" 

The ghouls came from everywhere and crowded into a stampede as Jericho lobbed a fragmentation grenade into the fetid mass of walking corpses. The explosion sent gore and viscera raining down and thinned the horde enough to manage as they fired down the tracks. 

The seasoned veterans stood shoulder to shoulder against the onslaught as wave after wave came after them and they never faltered but more and more kept joining the legions of undead. Her rifle clicked, empty. There were too many and Reilly made the decision, "Fall back!" 

They moved backwards in step, holding their line. They were approaching too fast, "RUN!“ Madison screamed to the others as she pushed Reilly behind her. 

Reilly and Jericho turned and left at a sprint. It wasn't till they reached cover that they realised Madison didn't retreat with them, she was still back there fighting. Reilly listened for the telltale pop of the chinese assault rifle Madison favoured but it didn't come. 

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and Reilly panicked, she grabbed her combat knife and ran as fast as she could toward the sound. 

Madison was hand to hand with the ghouls, her face coated with blood and gore, her feet dancing to the beat of a warriors drum as she ducked and weaved through them. Her movements calculated and precise, her knife almost seemed alive in her hands as it found its way through the skulls of anything stupid enough to get too close. 

She watched as Madison kicked a ghoul to the ground and launched herself at its face screaming. The knife embedding itself in the zombies eye. She twisted it free and sprang to her feet just in time to thrust it through another ghouls throat. 

Madison's prowess with melee was stunning but there were still too many. Reilly ran back into the fray. Her own knife clutched in her palm, blade protruding from the bottom of her closed fist. 

Where Madison was a brawler, Reilly was a martial artist. She swept the feet from under a ghoul that was blindsiding her Wanderer and sliced its throat out, it's putrid blood spraying over her. Madison grinned at her whilst spearing one of the ghouls on her blade, feeling it spasm then fall to the ground limply. 

The rest of the ghouls fell at their combined strength and it was over. 

Madison sagged out of breath, "I haven't had a fight that physical since Metro Central." 

Reilly was similarly out of breath and she laughed long and low, "That was insane!" Her eyes darkened and the laughter died silent on her tongue, "Don't you ever do that again. Don't call a retreat then stay to play the hero. That's how people die!" 

Madison pulled her into a crushing embrace and Reilly nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry." Madison whispered. That was enough as Reilly sagged into her arms. 

They separated and Reilly looked around at the carnage. There were too many bodies to count and among them was Jerichos. 

Reilly's eyes bulged as the breath caught in her throat. Madison looked to where Reilly's eyes were locked and gasped in horror.

The old raider must have rejoined the battle after Reilly abandoned their cover. 

Maddie rushed to his side and grasped the back of his armour to turn him around when they heard his long groan. She sagged in relief as the old man struggled to push himself up. 

"Fucking ghoul knocked me out." he grumbled and Madison scooped him up in a hug. 

He returned it with a sad look on his bloodied and bruised face, "Hey kid, I'm alright."

Madison pulled back and studied his face, her words came out as a whisper. "Sorry I beat the shit outta you." 

Jericho laughed in his usual croaky timbre, "S'okay kid, I deserved it. We good?" 

Maddie nodded whilst wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She turned to Reilly and smiled a small smile, "Well then, no point sitting here moping all day."

Reilly nodded and the trio started off in the direction of Fort Defiance, leaving the trainyard and the past behind them. 

The dark cloud that hovered over them had lifted and they talked amongst themselves freely. Jericho spoke of home and Lucy while the Whites told him all about their travels. There were a few interruptions along the way but nothing they couldn't handle. 

Before long Fort Defiance loomed before them, you couldn't miss it. Pre-war it had been a giant asylum towering over Appalachia. Now, it was reinforced. Metal barricades standing proud for all to see. The Brotherhood sigil emblazoned on the sidings. 

They walked up the winding path the the main gate where two goons in power armour stood. They raised their miniguns and pointed them toward the trio. 

"Stop right there." One of the Knights called out and Madison sighed. 

"Ad Victoriam brothers. I'm Knight Madison White of the D.C. Chapter looking for Paladin Tristan of the Lyons Pride. This is Reilly White, D.C Ranger and Jericho, Head of Defence for the settlement of Megaton. I'm to relay a message to the leader of the Lyons Pride to be dispatched immediately to Elder Sarah Lyons in Washington."

The two knights on the gates turned to look at each other. They shrugged their shoulders." Ad Victoriam Knight White, you'll find the D.C. squads out by the vertibirds. Senior Paladin Ingram is leading both Alpha and The Pride."

"Senior Paladin Ingram? Okay, I'll head off and try to find them. Thanks for your help."

They walked up toward the asylum as Reilly shot Madison a sideways glance. Jericho was mumbling Ingrams name over and over to himself, "Where do I know that name? Fuck!" he whispered and Madison halted just past the gates. 

"What the hell are you mumbling about Jericho?" She asked with a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised expectantly. 

He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, "Gossip travels fast in the Capital Wasteland… Especially when the Elders fucking a Paladin."

The shock was written all over Madison's face as Reilly snorted behind the pair. Madison turned to glower at her and Reilly couldn't help but laugh. 

"The ex and the current teaming up to thwart a plot on the Elders life. You genuinely can't make this shit up!" Reilly was in full blown hysterics now and Jericho had joined in all at Madison's expense. 

"Fuck both of you." Madison sighed as she rolled her eyes. She headed for the vertibirds leaving them behind. 

Senior Paladin Ingram was checking the status of the vertibirds when she spotted the legendary Lone wanderer. The messy blonde bun and the sparkling blue eyes exactly the same as she remembered and both of them were trained on her. Peyton stood up straight, one hand on her hip and glad for the sunglasses perched on her face. 

"Well well, if it isn't Knight Madison White here in sunny Appalachia. To what do I owe this honour?" Ingram smirked, her dusky tones reminding Madison where she knew her from; Owyns aide. 

"Senior Paladin Ingram I presume? Quite the promotion. How's the Citadel? Sarah keeping everyone in line?" Madison asked as she drew level with the Paladin. 

Peyton chuckled, "You know Sarah, that's all she knows how to do."

Madison joined in with a grin of her own, this Ingram wasn't so bad. "She's actually the reason I'm here. Look is there anywhere to talk where we won't be overheard?" 

Peyton looked over the Wanderers shoulder to Reilly and Jericho. She wordlessly stepped over to the door latch of the vertibird and slid the rusty metal door open. "After you." She said and Madison jumped into one of the burst seats at the back of the old helicopter. 

Peyton clambered in beside her and closed the blast shielding. "So Wanderer, what's so important it has to be kept secret?" Peyton asked and Madison's brow furrowed in concentration as she mindlessly picked at the exposed stuffing. 

"There's a plot on Sarah's life. Myself and Reilly are also being tailed. Anyone with Influence in the Capital Wasteland is in very real danger that includes Lucy West. However she's safe inside the walls of Megaton. The danger has come from inside the Citadel."

Peyton was stunned, "A Brotherhood plot to assassinate the Elder? Impossible!" 

"Not Brotherhood, Outcasts."

The look that crossed Peyton's face was one of pure anger, it darkened her striking features and showed the depth of emotion she felt for her Elder. "Sarah's brought them back into the fold already."

Madison groaned, "Look, the best thing to do is go back with what you know and keep her safe."

Peyton took off her patrolman sunglasses and locked her chocolate eyes with Madison's blue depths, "Yeah, and you're coming too." 

It was Madison's turn to be shocked, "Me? I'm the last person she'll want to see!“

Ingram snapped. "Like it or not, you are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Sarah Lyons and you owe her that much! As your commanding officer it's not a request, it's an order."

She softened a little, "Look, we take the bird and it's a two hour ride there. We get this sorted and I'll drop you off wherever you want to go next. Deal?" 

Madison's mind was in overdrive, returning to the Capital Wasteland and the Citadel was a huge undertaking and one that would take them out of there way. On the other hand, a vertibird to Columbus, depending on how long they spent in Washington, would cut time off their already lengthy journey. 

Madison rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright. I'm in."

Ingram grinned, showing her perfect white teeth and winked, "We take off in thirty. Get your squad and meet me back here, I'm gonna explain everything to Elder McNamara." 

The auburn goddess slammed open the blast door and jumped from the vertibird coming face to face with a stoic Reilly White. The beauty of being in the background all those years standing ignored behind Elder Lyons meant she knew the major players in the Wasteland but they never knew who she was. 

"Ah Reilly, perfect. Brick is over by the Eastern Wall on guard duty if you want to see her. I'll leave Madison here to fill you in on the plan of action."

Ingram took a second to study the other redhead. _She's pretty up close._ She thought as she looked over Reilly's gore flecked features, the dirt and grime highlighting her jade green eyes. 

Reilly relaxed her stance with a hand cocked on her slender hip, she shot the Paladin a half smile. "Thanks Paladin." She turned and walked off enough to let Ingram leave and the Paladin headed toward the main building of the former asylum. 

Madison swung her legs over the edge of the vertibird and sat on the edge, signaling for Reilly and Jericho to join her. They approached but both faltered at the look on Maddie's face. 

"What's wrong?" Reilly asked as she took in those forlorn features. 

Madison cleared her throat, "Were going back to D.C." she sighed and Reilly recoiled. 

"Wait, we're going back? Why? This is Brotherhood business not ours!“ 

The anger on the redheads face was plain to see and Madison flinched. "She pulled rank, remember I'm still a Knight of the East Coast chapter even if I've been given the freedom to do what I want. When Owyn gave me my rank I made a pledge to fight for the Elder when called upon and Senior Paladin Ingram made it clear she wants my help."

"Yeah because you're a target! We can deal with one outcast but not a whole squad. If this escalates, it puts us in an extremely dangerous position."

Madison softened her expression, "I agreed because it's not just me on that list. Lucy's my best friend and I owe Sarah since I left her for dead but the main reason is _you_ are on that list. If they get to you first… I don't even want to think about what it would be like to lose you."

Reilly stepped forward and embraced her lover, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Okay, we'll go." She pulled back, resting her hands on the top of Madison's chest, relishing the heat beneath them. Madison slid her palms over the small of Reillys back and they stood for a moment together as Madison brought her forehead to rest on Reillys. 

The moment was interrupted as Jericho cleared his throat, "I ain't sticking around when we get back, I gotta get back to Luce. That alright?" 

Madison turned her head and nodded at the old raider, "Keep her safe. Please."

They pulled apart as Jericho started to launch his pack into the vertibird. "I will, now I'm gonna claim the best seat and get some shut-eye. See you ladies in D.C." He climbed aboard and Madison hurriedly stood as he grabbed the handle of the blast door and shut himself inside the bird. 

The Eastern Wall wasn't far at all, for a big compound the grounds were relatively small. The pair spotted Brick up on the ramparts, Eugene the minigun in tow. 

"Attention Ranger!" Reilly called out and Brick visibly stood to attention, instinct taking over. Reilly laughed as Brick whipped her head around, stunned to see the Ranger Commander in Appalachia. 

"Reilly!" she screeched as she jumped off the wall, the power armour absorbing the shock as she landed a few feet away from them. The young former Ranger closed the gap and scooped up her old commanding officer in a gentle hug. "Jeez I never expected ta see you here! Thought you guys would be long gone by now!" 

Reilly shook her head smiling at Bricks familiar enthusiasm. "We've got a job back in D.C so we're getting a ride off the Senior Paladin. It's classified so I can't go into detail but safe to say when the Brotherhood calls on the Wanderer it's pretty damn big." 

Brick let go off Reilly and looked toward Madison, "You're a Knight right? That why you gotta go back?" 

Madison sighed, "Afraid so. I owe the Elder a debt, she saved my life at the Purifier and if she hadn't, neither me nor Reilly would be standing here."

Reilly looked down at the ground, they hadn't really delved into what happened at Project Purity fully but what she did know was if Sarah Lyons hadn't sacrificed herself then Madison wouldn't have been alive to carry her almost lifeless body to the citadel. She really did save both their lives and through that Reilly also owed the Elder a debt. 

"I'm happy to serve too." Reilly whispered and Madison blinked in surprise, "You're right, what she did saved my life, even if she didn't know it. I owe her too."

Brick grinned at the Commander, "Aw look at you all mushy, you gonna come back a Knight too?" 

The group laughed at that as Reilly shook her head, "Don't think the Brotherhood is quite for me. I'm a Ranger."

Madison placed her hand on Reilly's shoulder and looked at her lovingly. Brick smiled a brilliant smile at the pair, "I gotta get back to work. I'll leave you to it but it was great seeing you. You stay safe now y'hear."

Reilly nodded and watched as Brick began the climb back to her post. She looked at Madison with sadness behind her eyes. Brick was her last Ranger and served as a reminder of everything she had lost. 

"Ingrams probably wondering where we are. We should head back." Reilly whispered and Madison nodded, wordlessly taking Reilly's hand in her own. 

Ingram was loading up the vertibird, her orange flight suit showing of her exceptional body and the pair couldn't help but appreciate how dangerous this Senior Paladin actually was. Madison noted the laser rifle strapped to her back and clocked the white paint on the stock, "Liberty." She said aloud and the Paladin turned to face her. 

"Yep, this old gal earned her name when we cleared out the Mall together with the Pride, back when I was Knight Ingram of Squad alpha. Good times. Anyway you guys ready to roll out?" 

Reilly smiled warmly at the Paladin for the first time since having met her and Madison grinned, "Sarah's gonna freak when she sees us y'know."

Ingram chuckled, "Yep, she's not gotten any better at controlling her emotions. Brace yourself for a slap just incase."

They all climbed into the vertibird one after the other and Peyton took up the captains seat with Madison in the co-pilots chair. They both put on the radio helmets and switched the comms function on. Reilly straddled the mini gun on the edge of the bird and Jericho was still fast asleep in his beat up seat. 

Ingram flicked the main engine switch upright and pushed in three white buttons on the center console as the rotors began to whirr into life. "You know how to fly this thing?" Madison asked and Ingram grinned, "Truthfully no but I've been learning over the past three days, something told me I would need to."

Reilly looked at the pair with concern as Madison looked back at her, almost crying with laughter. She pulled up her pip-boy and connected it with the vertibirds computer console, inputting the coordinates for the Citadel as Ingram took them into the air. 

The flight was a little bumpy but it turned out Ingram was a decent pilot. On the way she was teaching Madison everything she would need to get one into the air. She explained pitch and yaw, how the rotors kept the bird in the air and how to make sure you stayed level. At one point Madison even had full control over the aircraft as they banked over the rolling hills below them. Appalachia from the sky blew them away and even Jericho was in awe once he had awoken. 

Before long the familiar skyline of Washington D.C looked before them and Reilly picked out key settlements as they circled around Megaton and Rivet City. Ingram started their descent as the looming grey walls of the Citadel came into view and the headset roared into life, "Incoming aircraft this is Citadel control state your designation. Over."

Ingram flipped the radio switch and Madison listened to the calm sign. "Citadel control this is Pride One requesting permission to land in the Bailey. We have important information for the Elders ears only. Over." 

"Roger that Pride One, continue descent to the Bailey. Over."

They hovered briefly over the gap to the central courtyard as Ingram lowered the bird, Madison recognised the blonde standing by the doors to the A-ring through the shades of her helmet and sighed, it was time to face her past and her failings. 

Ingrams reaction to seeing the Elder was the complete opposite and it warmed Madison to witness the look of sheer joy on her face. She was happy for them, well, for Ingram. Her infectious personality had made the journey enjoyable and Madison was astounded how quickly she had grown to like her. 

The wheels touched down and Peyton was the first to react, she quickly cut the power and wrenched her helmet off dashing for the door. Reilly at some point had moved to a seat during the flight so there were no obstacles between Ingram and her Elder. She launched herself out of the vertibird and seized the Elder around the waist, pulling her in and crushing her in a fierce embrace. 

Madison moved to the back of the vertibird and looked over Reilly. She was a sickly shade of green and Madison chuckled as Reilly looked ready to vomit. 

Sarah giggled like a schoolgirl in Ingrams arms and she pulled back only to firmly plant her lips against her fearless Paladins. "You're back, and sooner than I had anticipated. Not that I'm not happy about it." She grinned and movement from the Vertibird caught her eye. 

She pushed Peyton back and her face fell as she looked up into the vertibird, at those azure eyes she knew so well; Madison White. 

"Ad Victoriam Elder Lyons." Madison stated as she descended from the vertibird. From behind her a green looking Reilly and an older man also exited the chopper. 

"Knight White." She addressed her with all the warmth of a blizzard "What's the meaning of this." Sarah asked, shooting the group a glare. 

Madison swallowed past the lump in her throat, this had been easy to agree too but suddenly she was having second thoughts. "It would be more beneficial to discuss this in private away from prying eyes and listening ears."

"Peyton?" Sarah asked, her name a question and Ingram nodded, her expression unreadable. "Okay then." Sarah breathed, "We can talk in the Solar." 

The Whites nodded and Jericho hung back, "Madison I…" 

She smiled at him, "You don't have to stay Jericho. Head back to Luce, tell her we'll be back on the road as soon as we can."

He pulled her into a hug and Madison beamed at the raider as he started to speak, "See ya kid." He turned to Reilly, "Keep her safe and keep her happy."

Reilly nodded and that was enough for him as he walked away toward the main gate, his task complete. 

The pair turned to the Elder who had maintained her stoney glare and they fell in line behind her as she led the way to her private chambers. 

The four of them reached the Solar and filed inside. Sarah turned and locked the door to ensure there were no interruptions. She looked back at the awkward trio, "Sit down." They followed her instructions, the tone of her voice indicating she meant business. The Whites took up their spots on the couch in the main room and Ingram stood in the back corner, her arms folded over her chest and one foot pressed flat against the wall. 

"Now, does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Sarah spat positively fuming. 

Madison cleared her throat, "So, while we were in Morgantown, an old friend brought us some information. We were being followed, by someone in the Brotherhood."

Sarah shook her head, "Impossible, I haven't ordered you followed."

"Not you, Casdin." Peyton said from her position in the back of the room. 

Reilly nodded and Sarah looked shocked. "Why would they be following you?“

Madison continued, "There's a hit list. I'm on it, Reilly's on it, Lucy West is on it…. And you're on it."

The reality hit Sarah like a slap in the face. "Fuck." she whistled long and low. Her reaction was exactly the same as Madison's and Reilly couldn't help but draw parallels between the two blondes. "So what do we do?" Sarah asked, still reeling from their information. 

Peyton pushed herself off the wall and walked to Sarah's side, "There's two options. We either wait for them to move or we confront them. I'd start with Morgan myself, she's the most likely to crack."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Peyton, "You two were squires together weren't you?“

Ingram nodded, "She was always tagging around with me whilst I was running around after you and Tristan. She's not a bad one she's just… easily influenced." 

Madison stood, "As touching as this reunion is I say we just hang them for treason and be done with it." the venom dripping from her voice. 

Reilly grasped Madison's forearm and pulled her back down. "Madison this isn't something we can rush into, I agree with Paladin Ingram, there's only two options and I'll go along with what the Elder decides."

Reilly nodded at Sarah and the Elder let out a hint of a smile. "We're the targets, I think it's time we let them know that we know. Everyone should be in the mess hall. Would you care to join me for dinner?" 

Reilly smirked, "That sounds delightful Elder Lyons."

The Elder looked at the redheaded Ranger with surprising warmth, "Call me Sarah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by saying sorry I've been away so long. Its not like me to fall into a funk but it's just been difficult to write, plus I have another WIP on the go (why do I do this to myself?)
> 
> Anyway I'm back!
> 
> So idk wtf I'm doing anymore I'm just like yeah this is the way it's going now. I'm a passenger in this ride like I genuinelly have no idea what's gonna happen. 
> 
> Didn't want to leave this reunion till the commonwealth tbh, there's alot of animosity between Madison and Sarah that needs cleared up. I was such a shitty writer back then and Madison was a proper bitch so they both need closure.
> 
> This is a two part chapter then I'll be off to Chicago again. 
> 
> Thank you for being awesome! *waves enthusiastically*
> 
> TPS x


	18. He Rode a White Horse and His Name Was Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirt always has a way of coming out in the wash.
> 
> The Elder chooses what kind of leader she will be.  
> Reilly witnesses everything she has to lose.  
> Ingram shows her selfless side.

The rowdy mess hall fell silent as soon as the four women stepped through the doors. The Elder usually took her meals in the solar plus Ingram was back along with Ranger Reilly and the Lone Wanderer so to say the Brotherhood was confused would be putting it lightly. 

They all gathered a tray and sat at the head of the nearest table. Sarah scanned the room for the Outcasts and memorised the look of horror on Casdin's face. He got her message loud and clear. 

She turned to Madison, "So, tell me about Appalachia. What's it like?“

“Its vibrant, bursting with life. It was a hell of a walk though. Morgantown was worth visiting, real friendly and the Appalachian Brotherhood are okay too." she smiled, it had been so long since they had seen one another and Madison remembered just how fond she was of the Elder. "So, I never got a chance to say thank you, for saving me." 

Sarah took a bite of the brahmin on her tray and chewed thoughtfully. "You don't need to thank me. In that moment I wanted to die, it was cowardly not heroic."

Madison shook her head, "You might not realise it but it was heroic. You were in a bad place, I get it but if you hadn't done what you did Reilly would have bled to death."

The Elder cocked her head to the side and looked at Reilly who simply smiled a weak smile. "I was bleeding internally when Madison found me. No one was looking for the Rangers since our little fort had been flattened, everyone presumed we were dead. Madison carried me the whole way here and if she hadn't I would have died on the field. I owe you my life too."

Sarah sat humbled, "Then, you're welcome. Both of you I'm… I'm glad you both lived. Really you're both good people." 

Sarah hadn't taken her eyes of Madison and vice versa, Peyton and Reilly both glared at the oblivious pair. 

"I'm sorry about your dad." Madison started, "He was a great man. How you taking being Elder? Is it worse than Sentinel?“

Sarah snorted, "At least as a Sentinel I was out there. Now I'm stuck behind these four walls everyday. Y'know paperworks not all it's cracked up to be."

All four of the women laughed and Reilly reached down, lacing her fingers through Madison's, bringing her back to the present. Peyton took Sarah's hand in a similar fashion and shot Reilly a knowing look. As much as it pained them to admit it, there was always going to be something between the Wanderer and the Elder. It pulled them together like magnets. 

Peyton leaned in, lowering her voice. "You think Casdin knows we know?" 

Sarah grinned, "Oh he knows, the look on his face when we walked into the room was priceless."

They finished their food over small talk, Madison and Sarah ended up engrossed in their own conversation again so Reilly and Peyton made conversation amongst themselves. Reilly found herself fascinated by the younger woman. They talked about Peyton's love of engineering and learning to fly whilst Reilly told the stories of her Rangers and what it was like to put together a merc company in the unforgiving wastes. 

The time really flew in and before they knew it night had fallen. "We better turn in." Sarah suggested and they nodded in agreement. "Since we're all on the hit list I suggest safety in numbers. You are welcome to sleep in the main room of the Solar, the couch folds out."

Madison looked at Reilly and she shrugged in return. "Thanks, we appreciate it."

They retired for the evening, Sarah set up the sofa bed in an unusual display of domesticity. They had expected Maxson to be summoned to turn down the bed but the Elder slipped into the same Sarah Madison knew long before. The one she actually liked. 

Sarah however did send Maxson to Proctor Teagan to requisition a flight suit and sleepwear for both of them and sent off their clothes to the laundry. Both women were glad of the change and shower facilities as they washed the evidence of their travels from their aching bones. 

Rest it seemed was futile as Madison and Reilly both lay there staring at the ceiling. 

"How on earth can anyone sleep when the asshole that put them on a hit list is in the same building?" Madison asked. 

Reilly sighed, "Hopefully me." She rolled onto her side and looked up at the door to the adjoining room. The sound of light snoring filtering through the relative silence. "They sure as hell have no trouble."

Maddie chuckled, "Sarah's always been quick to sleep, she doesn't snore though. I'd say that rumbling is the Paladin."

"You snore." Reilly said, prodding her finger between Madison's ribs and the younger woman chuckled. 

Maddie reached up to the feisty redhead and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Your eyelids flutter and you sigh when you're dreaming. I don't mind being on watch cause you smile the most when you're asleep."

Madison appreciated the moment, resting her palm on her lovers face. It had been too long since they had a moment together to just exist. She ran her thumb over Reilly's lips and she quivered at the touch. 

Reilly searched out Madison's eyes questioning as Madison snaked a hand around her hip, pulling her in closer. 

"We shouldn't." Reilly breathed and Madison closed the distance, brushing her soft lips against Reilly's. 

She pulled back enough to see Madison's pupils blown, her breath short. Her entire energy hummed with need and Reilly caved, melting at her lovers touch. 

Just as she crashed into Maddie, the sound of snoring filtered through the room once more. Reilly pulled back, putting her hand on Madison's chest to still her, "Not tonight."

Madison pouted her lip and Reilly laughed, "Soon. But not tonight."

That was enough for Madison as she wrapped her arms around her Ranger and pulled her in close, resting her chin on the top of her head. 'At least try and get some sleep then." 

Reilly leaned up enough to chastely kiss her Wanderer. "Love you." She murmured as she settled down into the warm embrace. 

Madison's heart stuttered as it always did hearing those tiny words filled with hope and warmth. They reminded her of how lucky she was every day she got to hear them. "Love you too." she whispered back as they both succumbed to sleep. 

Sarah wasn't a quiet person as the duo soon found out. Morning had come with a crash as the fully dressed Elder stormed through the Solar brushing her teeth as she went. "G'monin." she attempted to speak through the foaming paste as she tossed the Whites their flight suits. She swallowed the baking soda mix and grinned, "I'm thinking off hitting the Bailey for some hand to hand. You in?" 

Reilly groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Think you can take me on do ya?" 

Sarah snorted, "It might have been a while since I've been in the field but I'm pretty sure I could beat your ass." she winked at the redheaded mercenary. 

Reilly chuckled, "Oh it's so on!" 

Madison groaned and Peyton appeared from the bedroom, clad in the same orange as Sarah, the same orange Madison and Reilly were about to pull on. 

"We'll give you ten to get dressed and we'll see you in the Bailey." Peyton said, strolling across the room to stand side by side with the Elder. "If you can knock Sarah on her ass Reilly you might earn a rank." Peyton winked at the Ranger and she rolled her eyes. 

"I'll knock you on your ass for suggesting that _Paladin_." the Ranger countered sternly. 

The three other women all laughed as Reilly scowled. Sarah and Peyton took their leave and left the other two to get ready for no doubt what was to be a gruelling training session. 

Madison looked at the knights patches on her suit and smiled at the memory of Owyn giving her the rank and purpose she desperately needed at the time. He was there for her after Purity fell to the Enclave, after her father was murdered in front of her. She was saddened by his death. He was a great man. 

She shrugged on her flight suit and turned to Reilly in the midst of zipping up her own suit. The way it highlighted her figure wasn't lost on Madison as her eyes "Never thought I'd say it Reilly but I can see you as a Paladin, you look incredible in that suit."

Reilly looked over her own wife with desire in her eyes, "So long as I'm still your commanding officer then that's fine by me." She closed the gap between them and pressed a firm kiss to her wife's lips. "I'll enjoy unzipping that later."

The Bailey was crowded as Madison and Reilly stepped out into the morning light. The centre of the courtyard been roped off and the ranks of the east coast chapter were crowded round. The duo pushed their way to the front of the crowd and watched as Elder Lyons and Paladin Ingram sparred in the makeshift ring. 

There was no pulling of punches as they really laid into each other. Sarah pulled back her right fist and brought it squarely across Peyton's jaw. Ingram barely recoiled as she brought up her left leg and smashed the sole of her foot into Sarah's chest. 

The Elder crashed backward and landed splayed on the metal grating, "Fuck!" she snarled and pounced back to her feet in one fluid movement. 

Ingram grinned a shit eating grin through a new shiny black eye, "C'mon Sarah, you can do better than that surely."

Sarah lunged, bringing up her right leg in a roundhouse kick.

Peyton crumpled as Sarah's foot connected with her neck. 

"The Elder wins!" someone called out from the crowd and the onlookers cheered their fierce leader. 

Peyton grumbled and got to her knees still reeling from the blow, "Yeah, she wins. Damn that hurt."

"That was good and all but how about you fight some new blood?" Reilly called out and Sarah smirked. 

"You heard the lady." Ingram shouted, "The last Ranger against the Elder! Grudge match!“

Madison joined in the taunting, "My moneys on Reilly, knock em dead sweetie!" 

Reilly walked to the ring and Peyton slapped her on the back as she made her way through the rope barrier. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Sarah stood with a hand on her hip, she had tied off her flight suit around her waist and sported a white tank top. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was so muscular that at a glance she could be mistaken for Madison. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. 

They studied each other for a moment, Reilly knew her own weaknesses, the loose pony, the flight suit that was easy to grasp. She just needed to avoid grappling and she would be fine. She moved her right leg back and twisted her hips, bringing her fist to frame her face. She opened her mouth and the words were out before she even knew she had spoken, "Bring it."

Sarah needed no prompting as she swung her fist, testing Reilly's guard and her block held. They both bounced on the balls of their feet and Sarah swung again. 

Reilly ducked and let out a jab at Sarah's exposed midriff. Sarah hunched and pulled her guard up as Reilly followed with an uppercut.

The momentum carried Reilly past Sarah as the young Elder showed her speed, moving past the older Ranger to kick out at her exposed back. 

Boxing wasn't working for Reilly so it was time to take it up a gear. Her mixed martial arts background kicked in as she opened her palms, changing to the familiar MMA stance she knew so well from her time spent training with Mick. 

Sarah leant in for a jab and Reilly grasped her fist in her palm. It stung but she worked through and pushed Sarah's fist back. The Elders eyes widened as she was almost knocked off balance by such a simple move. She could beat Reilly on speed, not on tactics and Reilly was already three steps ahead.

Sarah didn't know this style, she was a bruiser not a skilled martial artist and it showed. She took a knee to the ribs and winced as Reilly danced around her. 

She clumsily swiped at the redhead but Reilly caught her wrist and twisted the arm around, pulling Sarah level as she drove her heel into the back of Sarah's knee. 

The Elder fell to her haunches and Reilly delivered the final blow through a kick to the stomach. Sarah collapsed and Reilly stood above her, panting out of breath. She had won. 

The crowd was going wild and Reilly sought out Madison's familiar face. The grin on her wife's face was a memory she would remember forever as she beamed with pride. Beside her, Peyton stood whooping and cheering as her new friend took on the Elder and won. 

Reilly soaked in the moment till she seen a flash by Madison's side. 

Her world fell silent as Madison's eyes widened and the colour drained from her face.

The crowd scrambled from around them as Maddie fell to her knees. Sarah barked out orders to her Brotherhood to find the shooter as Reilly struggled to reach Madison's side. Madison sagged into her wife's arms and Reilly screamed to the heavens as she cradled the lifeless body of her Wanderer. 

Paladin Peyton Ingram charged into the barracks and grabbed Anne Marie Morgan by her short hair, pulling her screaming behind her to the hallway. 

She smashed her knee into the Defenders face. "Fuck you Morgan!" 

Another smash. 

"I knew it was too easy!" 

Again. 

"You come back to take out the Wasteland well fuck all of you!" 

Morgan was unresponsive when Sarah finally pulled Peyton off the woman. "Jesus Peyton! She can't talk if she's dead!" The Elder ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Drag her to the Den. We've rounded up the rest of them. Casdin will crack, let's go rough him up." 

"Let's see him squeal when I get my hands on him." Peyton snarled as she grabbed the unconscious Morgan by the hair and dragged her limp body towards the Lyons Den.

She slammed the door open and threw the broken body of Defender Morgan into the room. Casdin looked up with fury at the Paladin and Peyton made a beeline for him. She slammed her forehead into his nose and knocked him on his ass. 

Sarah caught up to Peyton and pulled her back, "Stop. There's only one person who gets to kill him and she's not here." 

Peyton pulled away and shrugged off Sarah's touch. 'You're on the list, so is Reilly and Lucy West. Madison is dead! You really think Reilly's gonna mind if I ice this fucker?"

"It's not for you to do. This is the only justice she's gonna get. He stays alive for now."

Casdin held his broken nose as the blood coated his flightsuit. He watched the bickering between the two women and sighed," Just kill me Lyons, I got one of you, that's enough." His voice was laced with venom. 

They looked at him with disdain and Peyton made to lunge at him again. Sarah stilled her with a palm on her chest and she shook her head at the Paladin. "Why Henry? Why attack the Wasteland?"

Casdin smirked, "Kill the alpha and the pack retreats. Easy pickings"

Sarah stood contemplating his response. "But you didn't kill me unless… She was the target the whole time! And we brought her here!" 

"Now you're getting it kid. Don't get me wrong, you're on the list too. But Madison, she was the glue that held this all together. She restored project purity, emptied Raven Rock and brought Megaton to the forefront. She was a threat. She had rank and could challenge me as Elder when I get rid of you." Casdin laughed a sinister laugh, "I guess none of that matters now though. At least I got one."

Sarah drew her laser pistol and shot him in the knee in a moment of self indulgence. The other Outcasts looked on as he screamed. 

"All of you are hereby stripped of your rank from this point forward. You will stand trial for your crimes in front of a jury of your peers and if found guilty you will be hanged for treason." 

She pulled out a holotape recorder and switched it off. Henry's eyes widened in horror at his admission, still holding his damaged kneecap. "I have everything I need to convict you Casdin. Your trial is in a few days, get used to this room because it will be the last that you see."

The Elder and Paladin swiftly exited the room and nodded to the guards on the door. One of whom was Star-Paladin Cross. "Keep watch, kill them if they try to leave. Also get a medic down here, Casdin needs it" the Elder barked. 

The Star-Paladin bowed slightly, "With pleasure Elder Lyons. Ad Victoriam"

_beep, beep, beep._

The noise of the heart rate monitor drilled through Reilly's skull as she looked over the broken body of her Wanderer. Knight Captain Cade brought her a tray of food. "Please eat Reilly, she's stable now."

Reilky shook her head, the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'll eat with her when she wakes up, like we always do."

The knight captain placed his hand on Reilly's shoulder, "She's strong and she's lucky, she'll come around eventually. She just needs to rest. Thankfully it was a through and through so there was minimal damage and the stimpak will do its job."

Reilly placed her hand over the doctors, "Thanks doc, for patching her up."

"She's my hero, I wasn't letting her go so easily."

With that he removed his hand and left Reilly to keep vigil over the legend that was Madison White. 

She awoke to the sensation of fingers running through her hair and she smiled, "Mornin' Maddie. Love you." She mumbled sleepily as a grin split her face. 

Then she remembered. 

She sat bolt upright, looking for Madison. She lay in her hospital bed, still unconscious. To her right stood Elder Lyons who was the one stroking her hair to wake and comfort her. 

"Sorry to wake you but I have some news." Sarah said as she pulled out a holotape. 

Reilly took it and jammed it into the port on her pip-boy, initiating the playback. 

_"Just kill me Lyons, I got one of you, that's enough."_

_"Why Henry? Why attack the Wasteland?"_

_"Kill the alpha and the pack retreats. Easy pickings"_

_"But you didn't kill me unless… She was the target the whole time! And we brought her here!"_

_"Now you're getting it kid. Don't get me wrong, you're on the list too. But Madison, she was the glue that held this all together. She restored project purity, emptied Raven Rock and brought Megaton to the forefront. She was a threat. She had rank and could challenge me as Elder when I get rid of you. I guess none of that matters now though. At least I got one."_

_"All of you are hereby stripped of your rank from this point forward. You will stand trial for your crimes in front of a jury of your peers and if found guilty you will be hanged for treason."_

The tape stopped and Reilly stared into space, "She was the target the whole time."

Sarah nodded, "He's gonna pay for what he did, believe me."

Reilly looked up and was met with sincerity in Sarah's ocean blue eyes, "Thank you. She deserves justice and a peaceful life now. She's done so much."

Sarah took a seat beside the Ranger, "She has, she's one of the greatest soldiers ever to grace our ranks and she came back when we asked. We all put too much on her and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Reilly took Sarah's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You don't need to apologise. If she didn't want to be here then she wouldn't."

Sarah smiled a half smile, "I know, she's always been headstrong. It's why my father made her a Knight, and it's why after this she'll be a Sentinel."

Reilky narrowed her eyes at the Elder and Sarah elaborated, "Don't worry, I'm not keeping her here. The rank will be decorative. You're still heading for the NCR after this right?" 

Reilly sighed with relief, "Yeah, we're gonna hitch a ride to Columbus and restart from there."

"Well if both of you come across the Brotherhood splinter factions then it would be good if you had recognisable ranks. So I'm offering you a rank as well, if you'll take it that is." Sarah said to the gobsmacked Ranger. 

"You were instrumental in the assault on project purity and you showed a willingness to help again. It's the least I can do given the circumstances. Since you knocked me on my ass, you've proven to be a capable fighter and you have led your own mercenary company for all these years."

Reilly just sat and listened to the Elder, still speechless. 

Sarah took a breath, "I'm hereby offering you the rank of Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. I can think of no better ambassadors for this chapter. You brought us Appalachia and you have time and again shown your loyalty and friendship."

Reilly placed her hand on the Elders shoulder and smiled," I accept. You don't need to lay it on so thick."

Sarah grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "I was worried you wouldn't accept. It's purely ceremonial, there are no strings attached in your case but I need to tell you that if I die, Madison will be required to return as a candidate for Elder." 

Reilly pulled back her hand and her entire demeanour changed, her actions colder, "So you're essentially naming her your successor?" 

Sarah put her hands up, "Only for now, I have an aide I'm training to become Elder in the meantime, however he is only a Knight and a little young to be my successor but the plan will be to elevate him to Sentinel as quickly as possible. Ingram has also been promoted to Paladin Commander so there will be more candidates than just Madison however if I do die then she is by far the most qualified."

Reilly shrugged, "It's not my decision." She cast her eyes over the comatose woman lying in the hospital bed before her, "It's hers."

They both studied Madison's soft face, her lips always pinched into a small smile. She looked almost ethereal. 

"It's time to wake up Maddie." Reilly choked out over the unconscious wanderer and she sobbed freely, collapsing into the arms of the Elder. 

It took two days for Madison to regain consciousness and Reilly never left her side. Sarah, Peyton and Lucy West had all been round to visit and check up on the redhead who still refused to eat until Madison was awake. In that time they had rounded up every Outcast and sympathiser that had sided with them. There thankfully wasn't many of the Brotherhoods own ranks involved and they were just awaiting the Wanderers recovery to start the trial. 

Madison furrowed her brow, keeping her eyes closed against the intrusion of the harsh white light. "Reilly?" She croaked and the feeling of fingers interlacing with her own comforted her. To know her wife was there was enough. 

"I'm here sweetheart." the croaky timbre of Reillys voice washed over her and Madison relaxed, gradually opening one eye. 

"I got shot didn't I?" Madison asked still trying to open her eyes against the glaring light. 

Reilly sniffed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, "Yeah, it was a through and through but we almost lost you. I thought you died in my arms."

Madison chuckled, "We need to stop doing that to each other."

Reilly stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're here with me and not in the dirt." 

The pair sat happily in each others company for the rest of the day. They ate and Reilly was grateful for the food as she was famished. They discussed Sarah's revelation, that Reilly was now a Paladin and Maddie was to become a Sentinel. Of course Madison agreed and just as they were laughing about how things would be if she was the Elder, Sarah Lyons walked into the medical wing. 

"I'm glad you're awake Maddie. How do you feel?“

"Not gonna lie, I feel like shit but at least I'm awake." Madison laughed and Sarah smiled. 

"You're gonna feel like shit after being shot in the gut, it'll wear off though. Since you're awake we can proceed with the trial. We have every Outcast except the one who was following you so when you're up and ready I'll call the Brotherhood to the Bailey."

Sarah made to walk from the room before turning back," Did Reilly mention the Sentinel position?"

Madison nodded at the Elder, " Yes. And I accept. Just don't die please."

The Elder chuckled, "I'm not planning on it kiddo."

With that she took her leave and left the Whites to their privacy. They earned it. 

When the time came, Madison and Reilly stepped out into the Bailey. A gallows had been constructed on the top of the gates for all to see. The Outcasts were kneeling in the center of the metal grate and standing before them were Elder Lyons, Paladin-Commander Ingram, Head Scribe Rothchild, Lucy West and Harkness. 

Casdin looked up from his prostrate position and his jaw swung open at the sight of the Lone Wanderer. "Impossible… You're dead."

Madison laughed, "Nice try but clearly I most certainly am not."

He studied the patches on her flight suit and whispered in disbelief, "Sentinel."

As Madison and Reilly took up their spot with the rest of the leaders Sarah began. 

"My Brothers. Today we try the Outcasts for their crimes against our very ideals. Protector Casdin, Specialists Brenning, Bowser, Browne, Rasting and Defender Morgan you are charged with treason. How do you plead?" 

The Outcasts remained silent with Defiance in their eyes. 

"Before I cast my judgement. Paladin White has a holotape to play. Please step forward."

Reilly stepped into the middle and pressed the play function on her pip-boy for all to hear. Casdins voice floated through the courtyard, condemning himself.

The holotape shut off and Henry Casdin closed his eyes. 

"You heard it clear as day Brothers. The targets were as follows, Elder Sarah Lyons, Sentinel Madison White, Paladin Reilly White of Reilly's Rangers, Lucy West of Megaton and Chief Harkness of Rivet City." Head Scribe Rothchild called out over the silent courtyard. 

"The penalty for treason is death." Paladin-Commander Ingram stated. "Elder, your judgement?" She turned to an ashen faced Sarah and studied her. 

"The Paladin-Commander is right. Brothers, what is your sentence?" Sarah shouted with venom to the crowd. 

"Death!“ They called back in unison. 

Sarah brought up her hands to the crowd to silence them and spoke softly, "As it is written in the Chain that Binds so shall it be. You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging. Your bodies will remain hanged till the flesh rots from your bones as a reminder to all of the tenets of the Brotherhood." 

At that moment six power armoured Knights stepped forward and seized an Outcast. They carried them up the metal stairs as the crowd looked onwards. 

Madison found Reilly's hand and squeezed it with her own as they watched. 

A noose was fitted around all their necks as they faced the courtyard below and in unison, each Knight placed a foot on their behind and pushed them from the wall. 

Their necks broke with an audible snap. It was over. 

The crowd around them dispersed and Sarah turned to Rothchild, "Make sure that's written in the Archives, they are to be branded traitors for eternity."

"Very well Elder Lyons, I will see it done." He turned and stalked towards the lab, leaving those on the hit list in the center of the Bailey. 

"It's over now." Sarah sighed at the group. 

Lucy was the first to speak. "I can't believe we were all targets, I've got Jericho broadcasting on our frequencies what's happened. We're gonna flush out Rockfowl if he's listening."

Ingram nodded toward her and Harkness, "Thank you, it sucks civilians were involved in a military matter. We're sorry you were targets."

Harkness shrugged, "They would have never made it past the Rivet City or Megaton guards, it was foolish of them to try. We're just glad they can't come after you three now."

Reilly grimaced, "Rockfowl is still out there looking for Me and Madison, we'll be ready though."

Madison nodded, "Yeah, we're no strangers to danger. At least the threat has gone from the citadel, that's what's important."

Sarah smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you all. If you hadn't come back I'd have been dead." She turned to Lucy West, "I'm in your debt. You got the message to Madison on time to save my life because if she hadn't come back, I would have been the one fighting for my life. I can promise the Brotherhood will serve the Capital Wasteland once again."

Lucy moved to embrace the Elder and Sarah chuckled. "Why do I feel like this is the start of a demanding friendship?" 

Lucy smirked, "Because it definitely will be."

Both Harkness and Lucy excused themselves to head back to their respective settlements. Lucy pulled the Whites into a crushing hug before she left, "I'm so proud of you both." She whispered before running to the gate under the bodies of her would be assassins. 

"I'm glad she's safe now." Madison said to no one in particular and Reilly looked forlorn. 

"I hope that we're safe too."

Madison wrapped her arms around her wife, "We will be, just have faith."

Ingram looked over the four of them. "Sentinel, Paladin, I have something to show you."

The three other women all raised an eyebrow at the Paladin-Commander and she recoiled, "Jeez you'd think I'd suddenly grown another head! It's a good thing so will you just come with me?" 

Madison and Reilly both shrugged at each other and followed the Paladin-Commander with the Elder in tow. 

"Well whaddaya think?" Peyton said as she ripped the cover off a newly refurbished motorcycle. 

Madison squealed with delight and clapped her hands as Reilly examined the bike. 

Peyton had stripped off all the rust and repainted the chassis of the old Harley Davidson. It was lacquered and shining brightly under the wasteland sun. The tank was electric blue and had been modified to run off a fusion core. The seat was refurbished with the leather of scavenged vault suits and the rubber of the wheels had been patched up and inflated. She was marvellous. 

"This is my biggest achievement. I've been working on her for a couple of months and I finished just before I got shipped off to Appalachia. I want you to have her." Peyton said to Madison. 

Maddie was astounded, "You're giving this to us?" 

"Yep, I've got a vertibird now. Besides, where would I go with it? She was a pet project, nothing more."

Sarah moved to her side and threaded her hands through the Paladin-Commanders, "This is really something, you sure you wanna let it go?"

Peyton looked down into the Elders eyes and smiled. The warmth crinkling the corners of her eyes, "I'm sure, these two need it more than me. Besides, I'm never leaving your side again." 

Sarah leaned up and gently caught Peyton's lips with her own. "That's really sweet babe."

Reilly broke her shocked silence, "You're genuinely giving this to us?" 

Peyton curled her arm around Sarah and pulled her close, "Yeah, I have everything I need right here."

Madison looked at Reilly and pointed at the two making kissy noises and Reilly rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, god you're married _and_ a Sentinel. A little maturity!" 

Sarah laughed, "Let her make fun all she wants but she looks at you exactly the same way Peyton looks at me. Peyton's just not shy about it."

The Elder looked up at her Paladin-Commander and smiled as Madison latched her hand in Reilly's. 

"Thanks for the bike, Peyton really this, this is incredible." Reilly gushed and Ingram chuckled. 

"Just take care of her will ya? Don't let her burn out or forget about her."

Madison jumped onto the bike and grabbed the handlebars, "I seen this in a movie one time. Can I drive?

Reilly looked at her wife with fear, "Absolutely not, you are thee most reckless person I have ever met. I'll be driving."

"Let me know when you guys are ready to head out wherever you need to go. I'll fly you wherever you want." Peyton said. 

Sarah looked to the wandering pair, "There's no rush though, you've been allocated my old room in the Lyons pride barracks and due to your rank there is nothing you don't have clearance to access. You can download the full archive to your pip-boys to familiarise yourself with the Chain that Binds. You're exempt from it here but should you need to pull rank with another chapter I suggest you learn it. I'll leave you be."

She turned to Ingram. "Come on Peyton, let's give them some time together."

Peyton skipped after her Elder, waving and left Madison and Reilly alone. 

"So we have a room now…" Madison said as she bit her bottom lip, running her finger over the polished paintwork of the motorcycle in front of her. 

Reilly raised an eyebrow, "You've literally just been shot."

Madison snapped her eyes up to meet her wife's, "And?" 

Reilly grinned and threaded her hand through the wispy hair at the nape of Madison's neck, gently bringing her lips to her wife's. "Well then, lead the way." 

Madison pulled her along through B-Ring to their new room. Reilly closed the door behind her and Madison pressed her against it, hungrily devouring her as she slid the zipper of the flight suit down. 

"I fucking love you." She growled into the Rangers ear and Reilly's knees shook with the weight those words carried. She would never get tired of hearing them. 

"I love you too." She gasped breathlessly as Madison nipped at her neck, her hands sliding under the thin material to caress the smooth skin underneath. 

Reilly moaned under Madison's ministrations, the lightest touch setting her alight. She placed her palm on Madison's chest and pushed her toward the bed. 

Reilly quickly kicked off her boots as she advanced on the waiting Madison. She started slow, peeling the flight suit down her strong toned arms, sculpted from years of combat and Madison drank in the sight.

It took one small shake of Reillys hips for the flight suit to pool at her feet, revealing those long and perfect legs and she stood in just her underwear, teasing at her bottom lip. 

"Tell me again how you feel." Reilly whispered as her fingers twitched over the black sports bra. 

Madison's pupils were blown, her breath short. "I love you."

In one move, Reilly tossed the garment and straddled her lover. "Say it again."

"I love you!"

Reilly crashed her lips against Madison's in a lust fuelled frenzy, grinding her whole body against the blondes. She grabbed the toggle of Madison's zipper and pulled it down, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

The Ranger raised her eyebrow and Madison chuckled, "I'd say I was planning this but I went commando under the vault suit too."

Reilly grinned and pushed the suit down over Madison's shoulders and clawed at her back as she returned her lips to her wife's. She let her tongue do the work as it slipped inside, probing and teasing with light flutters, foreshadowing what was to come. 

Her hands moved to cup the Wanderers pert breasts and Madison sighed audibly. This was exactly what she needed. 

Reilly turned her attention to Madison's neck, gently nipping at the skin as she slipped the suit down over her shoulders. Once her upper half was free, Reilly placed a flat palm on Madison's chest and slammed her down onto the bed, her hand snaking upwards to gently constrict around her throat as the other hand deftly removed the rest of the flight suit. 

Reilly raked her eyes over the body on display before her, one new bullet scar adorned her toned stomach and Reilly choked back a sob as she let go of her Wanderer. She lowered her head to the site and kissed the scarred skin.

"Never again Madison, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." 

Madison reached a hand to cradle her Rangers face, her thumb brushing away the tears falling, "I know."

Maddie pushed herself upright and caught Reilly's lips with her own. "Make love to me?" She whispered. 

Reilly sighed, holding Madison's body tightly to her own. 

"Like it's our last night on Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I very nearly killed her off legit, I was considering it. But then I was like nah like she's the whole story. I write more Reilly and Sarah though.
> 
> So back on track next chapter, off to snowy Chicago!  
> I posted some lovely smutty one shots for you lovely horndogs!
> 
> Till next time!  
> Love ya!  
> TPS x


End file.
